Half Mine
by Awesomeness2502
Summary: Team Flash makes a startling discovery when confronting Caitlin about her decision to leave the city. Takes place at the beginning of season 4, during the episode 'Girls Night Out' but does not follow the Flash plot from that episode. They are determined to make her stay. Barry and Caitlin grow close as a result of the discovery making Barry doubt his feelings for Iris.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Half Mine**

* * *

 _Language: English_

 _Rating: T, may be changed to M if requested later on._

 _Summary: Team Flash makes a startling discovery when confronting Caitlin about her decision to leave the city. Takes place at the beginning of season 4, during the episode 'Girls Night Out' but does not follow the Flash plot from that episode. They are determined to make her stay. Barry and Caitlin grow close as a result of the discovery making Barry doubt his feelings for Iris._

 _Warnings: Not for fans of WestAllen or Iris. May or may not be bashing._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash or any TV Series or characters._

* * *

 **Things you need to know before reading: Savifrost were intimate, but nobody on Team Flash knows. Barry did go into the speed force and Iris is still mad at him for it but it was not for 6 months, it was a much shorter time.**

 **Urgent Author's Note: Honestly the time skip kinda makes no sense. Let's just say Barry was not in the speedforce for that long and Caitlin is showing signs but she's taken to wearing looser clothes so no one has noticed.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: REVELATIONS**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"We'll meet you downstairs." Felicity and Iris leave to grab Iris' handbag and Caitlin sets the airplane ticket to print. Barry enters the room and startles Caitlin so she actually sets it to print two copies and she doesn't realize. "Barry! You scared me," Caitlin says letting out a breath and thanking god that she closed the window. She grabs the paper and shoves it in her bag. He looks at her curiously, "You okay Cait? Aren't you supposed to be leaving with Felicity and Iris for the bachelorette party?"

"Yeah I'm fine," She replies with a tight smile, pressing her lips together, "And I am so I better go." He isn't convinced but she quickly slips past him and heads out to the car.

The machine beeps and Barry flashes over to it. The words, 'LOAD PAPER', flash across the tiny screen of the printer. "That's weird," Barry furrows his eyebrows and grabs some paper and loads it into the feeder. The machine begins whirring and a few seconds later (although it seemed like forever to Barry) a piece of paper is out. Barry picks it up swiftly and reads through it. He realises it's a plane ticket and his heart sinks.

Caitlin was leaving. His mind begins to race wondering why she's leaving and how he can stop her. He wonders if Cisco or Harry or Iris or anyone knows. Surely they would have told him if they did. He sinks onto the chair and stares blankly at the wall. Almost five minutes later that's where Cisco finds him. "Barry, dude, there you are. You just disappeared. Are you ready to partyyyy?" Cisco says joyously. He notices Barry's gloomy expression. Barry doesn't reply, he hands Cisco the plane ticket. "Are you taking a vacation or something?" Cisco asks confused. "It's Caitlin's. She's leaving," Barry says, his voice cracking at the end, "Tomorrow." "What are you talking about? Caitlin's not leaving. And if she was going to go somewhere she would have told us! Are you sure it's hers?"

"Positive," Barry nods and runs his hand through his hair. "Well then let's go get some answers," Cisco says determinedly. "Well who's ready to parrrtaaayyyy?" Ralph says as he, Joe and Harry enter the room. "Party's off boys," Cisco says, "There's something going on with Caitlin and we need to find out what."

"I'll call Cecile and get them to come back here," Joe says. "Great," Cisco says before adding, "But don't tell them what it's about."

* * *

Around 10 minutes later the ladies enter the room. Iris fixes them with a stern look. "You guys better have a freaking incredible reason for interrupting MY bachelorette party!" She screams looking incredibly annoyed and showing visible signs of mild anger.

"Actually it's about Caitlin," Cisco says. "What? Could this not have waited until tomorrow?" Iris rolls her eyes. "Me?" Caitlin asks with a surprised look on her face. "I found something. I don't know why you're hiding it but we want answers," Barry says firmly.

Caitlin's eyes widen in realisation. She isn't sure how he knows or how he has found out but he has and now she cannot avoid it. "Look Barry I can explain. I mean you're getting married and I didn't want to be a burden and he isn't even really yours so I didn't want you to feel responsible. I figured I could just leave and then everyone could move on with their lives," Caitlin says beginning to ramble but luckily Barry's speed lets him catch and linger on every word but some words stand out more than others. The word ' **he** ' runs over and over in Barry's mind and he feels paralysed.

* * *

They all look at her shocked. "What?" Iris blurts out. "Look I know the easiest solution that most people would go for is to get rid of him but I can't do it. I can't even think about doing it. I'm sorry," Caitlin says. "You're p-p-pregnant?" Barry says recovering from his shock, "And it's mine?"

Caitlin looks confused. "I thought you knew. You said you found out what I've been hiding. Besides he's not really yours, I mean he has your DNA, but you don't need to feel responsible for him, you didn't make him." "I was talking about this," Barry says holding up the plane ticket. "Oh," Caitlin gulps, "Well now you know everything and you know why I have to leave." "Oh my god," Cisco says his eyes widening in realisation, "This makes so much sense. That's why you were so distant and why you've been avoiding Barry all the time." "I just thought it was the denial of whatever weird feelings they have for each other," Ralph shrugs. Iris elbows him hard. "Ow," He says glaring at her.

"You can't leave," Barry says taking charge. "What?" Caitlin asks shocked. "That baby is half mine. Another version of me may have helped create it but he was still me. I'm not going to lose my child." "Barry, are you sure about this?" Caitlin asks him in an unsure tone, giving him the option to back out. He grasps her hand tightly in comfort and looks into her eyes, "Yes I am."

"Ow!" Caitlin says, a look of pain flashing across her face. "Sorry was I holding on too tight," Barry says, loosening his grip on her hand. "No," Caitlin replies with a look of longing on her face, "My baby just kicked." Barry places a hand over her tummy and feels the baby kick. "Our baby just kicked," Barry replies, emphasising the word 'our'. They both share a look and a smile. Everyone admires the scene before them, the pure happiness. Except for one very disgruntled and annoyed fiancée. Iris stomps out of the lab and Joe goes to comfort his daughter. Barry doesn't notice as he is too wrapped up in the excitement of his new baby, as is everyone else in the room.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Drop a review to tell me what you think and whether or not I should continue.**

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Half Mine**

* * *

 _Language: English_

 _Rating: T, may be changed to M if requested later on._

 _Summary: Team Flash makes a startling discovery when confronting Caitlin about her decision to leave the city. Takes place at the beginning of season 4, during the episode 'Girls Night Out' but does not follow the Flash plot from that episode. They are determined to make her stay. Barry and Caitlin grow close as a result of the discovery making Barry doubt his feelings for Iris._

 _Warnings: Not for fans of WestAllen or Iris. May or may not be bashing._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash or any TV Series or characters or the song used in this chapter._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay so I'm quickly going to explain the whole timeline. So women start showing from 12- 16 weeks, usually closer to 16 when it's their first baby and you can find out gender for 16 – 20 weeks depending on how quickly the foetus develops. So in this story Barry was only in the speed force for about 3 and half months so Caitlin has only started showing. But nobody has noticed because she's taken to wearing looser clothes, some of them noticed a difference in her change of style and her demeanour but they just they just thought it was a result of her Frost persona. Alright now that that's out of the way, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Replies to reviews :**

 **1) John: Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

 **2) Guest: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really felt inspired and decided to continue :).**

 **3) shorty1773: Thank you for the review and taking the time to read my story!**

 **4) Star0890: Thank you! I've been playing around with this idea in my head for a while and I'm really happy with the positive feedback I've received.**

 **5) Guest: Thanks for the review :)! Enjoy Chapter 2!**

 **6) Amelia: Thanks for the review :) I posted the explanation for the pregnancy above so it could be understood better. Thank you for your kind words and I hope you continue reading and reviewing!**

 **7) Guest: Yes I am obsessed with SaviFrost because they are insanely hot! So I'm going to add in SaviFrost flashbacks at some point, maybe around chapter 5 or 6 though, not too soon because I want to focus on Snowbarry for a bit. Caitlin is going to start receiving some of Frost's memories and those will be the SaviFrost scenes. I was so happy when I read your review and I'm glad you're loving the story so much. It means a lot :)!**

 **8) ChlexLover: Thanks for the review and I'm also a fan of Smallville!**

 **9) Manticore-gurl071134: Thanks for the review! Enjoy chapter 2 :).**

 **10) Guest: Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **11) PurpleYin: Thanks for the review! Hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: BROKEN RADIO**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Almost 20 minutes later, everyone is still excited about and gushing over the unborn child. Barry notices Caitlin's eyelids begin drooping and she tries to hide her yawn but it escapes. "I think maybe that's enough excitement for one day. We should get you to bed," Barry says, the concern seeping from his voice. Cisco also notices how tired Caitlin looks and nods. He ushers Ralph and Harry out of the room as he is leaving. Joe and Cecile also return to their home. "Barry you coming?" Iris asks, completely ignoring Caitlin's state. "Actually I'm going to take Caitlin home; I'll see you later though." Without waiting for a reply, Barry turns back to Caitlin. "Ready?" Caitlin nods tiredly.

Barry picks her up and flashes them both to her apartment. "Well I guess I'll just call a cab," Iris sighs to herself. Barry sets Caitlin down gently and uses her keys to open the door. He holds the door open for her. She gives him a smile and walks in. She puts her coat down and turns to him. "Thanks Barry," She says gratefully and looks at him expectantly. "What?" He asks her. "Nothing," She says not wanting to be rude. She pours herself a glass of water. "Do you want something to drink?" Caitlin asks politely. "No I'm fine," Barry shakes his head and continues to stare at her. "Do you need anything or want anything?" He asks her, trying to be helpful.

"No I'm fine. I'm just going to get some sleep," Caitlin replies, hinting at him to leave. She takes a huge gulp of water. "Right well let's get you to bed," Barry nods. "What?" Caitlin says spitting out the water. "Well I want to make sure you're okay," Barry begins to ramble, "I mean you're all alone and so far away. I'm just worried." "I've been doing for a long time Barry, I'm fine," She sighs exasperatedly. She pauses, noticing the worried expression on his face and she sighs knowing that she can't resist making him happy. "But if it makes you feel any better, you can make sure I'm safely tucked into bed before you leave." Barry smiles victoriously. "I'm going to go change."

* * *

A few moments later, Caitlin returns to the room. "I'm going to bed now." "You're going to sleep like that?" Barry asks with a raised eyebrow because she hasn't changed her clothes. A blush rises on her cheeks. "I forgot to do laundry," She says scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. Barry chuckles. The world must be turned upside down for the most organised person in probably the entire world to forget to do something like laundry which even he remembers. Barry flashes to his apartment and grabs a shirt and a pair of sweatpants from his closet. He flashes back to her apartment and hands it to her. "Here," Barry says.

Caitlin takes the clothes and mutters a quick 'thank you.' She changes into them. Barry knocks on her bedroom door and she opens it. "You said you've been craving something sweet and it was all I could find so I made you some cream soda milkshake," He holds it out to her. She gets a whiff of it and she scrunches her nose up and runs to the bathroom. Barry sets the glass down and runs to her side. He holds her hair back and rubs her back soothingly as she throws up. "Cait, I'm sorry," Barry begins apologising profusely as soon as she's done and cleaned herself up (including brushing her teeth again). "It's okay Barry, it's not your fault. I should have told you that stuff makes me nauseous. That's why it's the only sweet thing left in the place. It's the only thing I couldn't eat," Caitlin giggles at the last sentence.

He's seen her cry, he's seen her sad, he's seen her mad, he's seen her happy, he's seen her having fun, but this… This was something different. For Barry it was weird hearing such a childlike sound come from Caitlin because she was always so mature and proper and perfect. It just made her seem a little more human.

* * *

"Oh crap," Caitlin says, her eyes widening. "What? What's wrong? Is it the baby? Is her okay?" Barry immediately panics and begins examining her for any signs that there's something wrong. Caitlin shakes her head. "My radio broke yesterday and the baby doesn't really to get to sleep without it. I was supposed to get one today but with everything that happened, I kind of forgot," Caitlin says, biting her lip. "I can fix this," Barry says determinedly, "Just get settled into bed." He sits down on the other half of the bed.

Caitlin looks at him curiously. Then Barry begins to sing. The baby stops moving around as though he is listening to Barry's voice intently.

 _I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_

 _You get your fill to eat_

 _But always keep that hunger_

 _May you never take one single breath for granted_

 _God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_

 _I hope you still feel small_

 _When you stand beside the ocean_

 _Whenever one door closes_

 _I hope one more opens_

 _Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_

 _And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

 _I hope you dance_

 _I hope you dance_

 _I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_

 _Never settle for the path of least resistance_

 _Living might mean taking chances_

 _But they're worth taking_

 _Loving might be a mistake_

 _But it's worth making_

 _Don't let some Hell-bent heart leave you bitter_

 _When you come close to selling out_

 _Reconsider_

 _Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance_

 _And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

 _I hope you dance_

 _I hope you dance_

 _I hope you dance_

 _I hope you dance_

 _(Time is a wheel in constant motion_

 _Always rolling us along_

 _Tell me who wants to look back on their years_

 _And wonder where those years have gone)_

 _I hope you still feel small_

 _When you stand beside the ocean_

 _Whenever one door closes_

 _I hope one more opens_

 _Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_

 _And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

 _Dance_

 _I hope you dance_

 _I hope you dance_

 _I hope you dance_

 _I hope you dance_

 _I hope you dance_

 _(Time is a wheel in constant motion_

 _Always rolling us along_

 _Tell me who wants to look back on their years_

 _And wonder where those years have gone)_

* * *

Caitlin falls asleep while listening to Barry's melodic singing. Barry smiles at the sleeping woman next to him. "Hey baby. Don't wake your mum, she really needs the rest, I'll see you tomorrow. But I want you to know that I'll always be there for you, no matter what. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you're not mine. You're mine every bit as you are your mother's. Don't ever forget, Daddy loves you." Barry smells at the developing foetus in Caitlin's belly and then he tries to get up but something holds him back. He doesn't know when he started holding Caitlin's hand but she has a strong grip and he doesn't want to wake her so stays put. He settles down next to her, making sure not to violate her personal space and a couple of moments later he is sound asleep as well.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Drop a review to tell me what you think and whether or not I should continue.**

 **Reading good reviews honestly keeps me really inspired and encourages me to write so please take a few minutes out of your day to tell me what you think x**

 **Also people who review that don't have accounts, if you add a random name instead of guest it's easier for me to reply if you have any questions and easier for me to thank you!**

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Half Mine**

* * *

 _Language: English_

 _Rating: T, may be changed to M if requested later on._

 _Summary: Team Flash makes a startling discovery when confronting Caitlin about her decision to leave the city. Takes place at the beginning of season 4, during the episode 'Girls Night Out' but does not follow the Flash plot from that episode. They are determined to make her stay. Barry and Caitlin grow close as a result of the discovery making Barry doubt his feelings for Iris._

 _Warnings: Not for fans of WestAllen or Iris. May or may not be bashing._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash or any TV Series or characters or the song used in this chapter._

* * *

 **Author's Note From Chapter 2: Okay so I'm quickly going to explain the whole timeline. So women start showing from 12- 16 weeks, usually closer to 16 when it's their first baby and you can find out gender for 16 – 20 weeks depending on how quickly the foetus develops. So in this story Barry was only in the speed force for about 3 and half months so Caitlin has only started showing. But nobody has noticed because she's taken to wearing looser clothes, some of them noticed a difference in her change of style and her demeanour but they just they just thought it was a result of her Frost persona. Alright now that that's out of the way, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Replies to reviews** **:**

 **1) ChlexLover3: Thank you for the lovely review! It totally made my day :).**

 **2) Shorty1773: Yes I honestly can't wait to start writing some SaviFrost flashbacks but I'm trying for a slowburn so you may have to wait a few chapters. (Not a super slowburn though, I can't keep Barry and Caitlin apart for too long. I want them to be happy.)**

 **3) Star0890: Thank you, I will definitely continue! Having wonderful reviewers like you keeps me inspired to write!**

 **4) Amelia: Thank you so much! Absolutely loved your review!**

 **5) manticore-gurl071134: Thanks for the review! And I was just wondering if your name is a 'Charmed' reference? Or if I just watch too much TV =D?**

 **6) Raquel: Thanks for the review! It is much appreciated!**

 **7) stars90: Thank you for reviewing! I think I'm going to explore both. I just wanted to warn readers early on that there is a chance of bashing because her character is horribly written so I didn't want Iris lovers to say they weren't warned. Somehow I find my version of Iris less annoying so I think that's why I've been sympathetic to her but once I continuing watching the rest of the season of the Flash I'll probably get super annoyed with her and then there will be bashing. So both will be explored at some point but right now the only reason she is a big part of the story is that her and Barry are still engaged, as the story goes on I hope to write less and less of her (If only the writers were that smart lol).**

 **8) Guest: Thanks for the review! Here you go!**

 **9) SodapopLover4524: Thank you very much for the review! I've been playing around in my head with this idea since season 3 and during the bachelorette episode with the plane ticket felt like the perfect place to start it! I'm really excited to bring it to life!**

 **10) John: Thank you! That's the sweetest! As a writer, hearing that someone became emotional because of something I wrote, is the most complimentary thing ever!**

 **11) Ex2See: Thanks for the follow and the review!**

 **12) HaileyGrace: Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

 **13) taitlin: Sameeee! I haven't actually found many stories that include Snowbarry an Savifrost, everyone usually goes for one or the other but I wanted both! Every fictional ship of Grant Gustin and Danielle Panabaker is just dstraight up perfection! Thanks for the review!**

 **14) Guest: I think you mean Barry needs a kid with anyone but Iris =D! The story is clearly marked with the Snowbarry pairing so if you want toxic IncestAllen go read one of those ;). THIS STORY WILL ALWAYS BE SNOWBARRY :) #SorryNotSorry**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: THE SUBTLE WAKE-UP CALL**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

The Next Morning

Barry feels something warm against his chest that contrasts with how cold it is. She snuggles further into him and his arm that is loosely around her side, pulls her in closer. Her head fits perfectly under his chin. 'That's weird,' Barry thinks, 'Usually Iris's head juts out against my chin and I have to lean back which usually results in my neck cramping plus she usually likes her own space on the bed.'

Barry's eyes flutter open and he blushes when he sees the beautiful Caitlin Snow in his arms. His mouth forms an 'O' as he realises that she's not Iris and he shouldn't be commenting that she fits perfectly against him. He gently lifts her off of him, careful not to wake her and goes to get himself ready for the day. He brushes his teeth and has a quick shower before going grocery shopping and returning to Caitlin's apartment. He makes a start on breakfast – scrambled eggs, buttered toast, sausages, bacon and baked beans. He also makes homemade waffles and pancakes for something sweet. He puts on a pot of tea and a minty fresh Caitlin Snow walks into her kitchen to find a feast.

"Barry, you didn't have to do all this," Caitlin says but he can see the look of joy on her face and the way she licks her lips. "I wanted to," Barry says, "Besides it's not all for you anyway. I need to keep my energy… I would think as my personal physician you would encourage me eating massive amounts of food." Caitlin rolls her eyes and looks at him with a dead pan expression. "If I were you, I'd hand over the pancakes Mr Allen, you don't want to see me when I don't get what I'm craving." "They're all yours Doctor Snow," He throws his hands up in defeat," I know better than to mess with you." He laughs and she bursts into giggles.

They proceed to eat the feast before them while joking around and having fun. About half an hour later they both head to STAR Labs.

* * *

They see Cisco at the computers and Iris standing over him while he works. Cisco looks pretty annoyed and stands up. "You know what? I promised Caitlin coffee!" "You did?" Both Barry and Caitlin ask him and exchange looks of confusion. "I did. Let's go," Cisco says dragging Caitlin out gently by the arm. "No coffee for Caitlin!" Barry shouts after them, "It's not good for the baby!"

He turns around to look at Iris and there's an awkward silence. "You didn't come home last night," Iris says with a raised eyebrow. "Well technically I did," Barry says furrowing his eyebrows, "I came to get clothes." "That's not what I meant and you know it Barry," She presses her lips together tightly. Barry's phone rings. He looks at the caller ID and sees that it's Joe. "Look I need to get to work. Can we talk about this later?" He says and flashes away without waiting for a reply. Iris slams her hands down on the desk and papers fly everywhere. "Great! Just great!" She shouts sarcastically to herself before proceeding to pick up the papers.

* * *

AT JITTERS

Caitlin looks at Cisco with sisterly concern. "Are you okay? You dragged me out of there so fast, I didn't really get a chance to ask?" "Sorry about that," Cisco looks at her apologetically, "I just had to get of there. She's driving me nuts!" "Who?" Caitlin asks confused, "Iris?" "Yes. I mean I know she and Barry are together now and whatever, I'm happy for them but I miss it just being the three slash four of us. I mean I'd rather have Eobard back!" "Oh come on Cisco, she cannot possibly be that bad," Caitlin says trying to defend her.

"Hey you don't have her constantly telling you to do a job that you already know how to do. I mean it wasn't so bad before because it was Wally so she put a lot more focus on him, but since Barry is experienced she keeps trying hovering over me while I'm working. I just figured once Barry was back then Team Flash would be back." "We are back," Caitlin insists, "We just have new members. We have to get used to the idea Cisco. She's who Barry wants."

"Look if he wants her in his personal life that's all well and good, but I need my work space back. I cannot work with someone constantly hovering over me." "Doesn't she have like a job or something?" "She took leave at the newspaper at first to help with Wally and then she just didn't want to go back because the Flash was the only thing she knew how to write about," Cisco rolls his eyes. "Cisco!" Caitlin scolds him but she cannot resist laughing, "That's horrible." "Yeah I know," Cisco sighs, "And I feel bad. But you know how I feel about my work and my space." "Yeah I do," Caitlin sends him a comforting smile.

"So I was thinking that you could talk to Barry?" Cisco asks, looking at Caitlin with puppy dog eyes. "What?" Caitlin asks taken aback, "Me?" "Well yeah," Cisco says, "I mean he can't really get mad at you. You're having his kid." "I'm having Savitar's chid, Cisco. Besides he still wouldn't care about what I have to say." "Savitar is Barry technically," Cisco points out, "Besides do you not see the way his face lights up whenever anyone mentions the baby? Just promise me you'll try to talk to him?" Cisco begs her and looks at her with puppy dog eyes. "Fine I promise to try," Caitlin says already regretting it.

* * *

They both head back to STAR Labs and Caitlin takes pity on Cisco by directing Iris's attention towards her so Cisco can work in piece. He looks extremely grateful and mouths a 'thank you' to Caitlin before happily continuing with his work.

Just before they were all about to leave, Barry runs in with a sample for testing. "Sorry I know you guys were planning on leaving but I need to get this sample back to the CCPD before anyone realizes it's gone," Barry says looking apologetically at Caitlin. "It's fine, we can handle it," Iris smiles brightly before Caitlin has a chance to reply. "Actually I think he was talking about Caitlin since she's the geneticist," Cisco points out before grabbing his bag, "So if I'm not needed I promised Gypsy I'd meet her at 8." "It's alright, go ahead man," Barry smiles before winking, "Have fun." As Cisco is walking out he hears Barry and Caitlin shout in unison, "Be safe!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: This was not really edited so PM me if there are any mistakes :)!**

 **Also it's a little short but I've started writing chapter 4 so it'll be up soon! Leave a review telling me what you think! You can also discuss the story on twitter and find sneak peeks or when I'll be updating on twitter with the hashtag #HalfMine and for Snowbarry fans please encourage the use of the #JusticeForSnowbarry hashtag :)!**

* * *

 _ **Lots Of Love**_

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Half Mine**

* * *

 _Language: English_

 _Rating: T, may be changed to M if requested later on._

 _Summary: Team Flash makes a startling discovery when confronting Caitlin about her decision to leave the city. Takes place at the beginning of season 4, during the episode 'Girls Night Out' but does not follow the Flash plot from that episode. They are determined to make her stay. Barry and Caitlin grow close as a result of the discovery making Barry doubt his feelings for Iris._

 _Warnings: Not for fans of WestAllen or Iris. May or may not be bashing._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash or any TV Series or characters or the song used in this chapter._

* * *

 **Author's Note From Chapter 2: Okay so I'm quickly going to explain the whole timeline. So women start showing from 12- 16 weeks, usually closer to 16 when it's their first baby and you can find out gender for 16 – 20 weeks depending on how quickly the foetus develops. So in this story Barry was only in the speed force for about 3 and half months so Caitlin has only started showing. But nobody has noticed because she's taken to wearing looser clothes, some of them noticed a difference in her change of style and her demeanour but they just they just thought it was a result of her Frost persona. Alright now that that's out of the way, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Replies to reviews** **:**

 **1) Mergana Allen: I used google translate to read the review and thank you very much :)! They're also my favourite couple and I live for OG Team Flash. I'm also disappointed with the last season of the Flash so I get where you're coming from. Hopefully season 5 will be better but from what I've heard so far, it doesn't seem like it.**

 **2) John: I have kind of a special way I want Killer Frost to make her appearance but you will definitely see her. Thanks for the review!**

 **3) Manticore-gurl071134: Thanks :)! That's pretty cool, what sport did you play?**

 **4) SodapopLover4524: I'm actually thinking about writing a confrontation with Cisco leading the charge but I want Barry to realise a few things first. Yes I wanted him to notice the subtle differences between how he feels about and around Caitlin versus how he feels around and about Iris. I didn't want it to feel fake, like oh I'm suddenly in love with Caitlin. I want it to be more gradual (But not too gradual because I love writing Snowbarry.) Thanks for the review!**

 **5) Amelia: Thanks! I wrote that on a total whim. I kind of just see them in my head and that's just what I imagine Barry saying because of their relationship and his personality. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **6) ChlexLover3: We can always count on Cisco to tell it like it is! (In this story anyway). I'm probably also Cisco in that kind of situation LOL :). Same, she pissed me off the entire season, there was literally nothing good about her. I don't understand why they're still pursuing a storyline that is clearly not working and majority of the fandom hates. I was also Team Savitar tbh... He should have survived instead of her and we should have had two versions of Barry Allen! I also miss HR, all the Harry's are great. Thank you very much!**

 **7) BlownAway18: Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **8) TieDyeJackson: I totally agree with you! I prefer OG Team Flash as well! Thanks for the review :).**

 **9) karamel-fan: Thank you for the review :) and I love your username! Karamel is my favourite ship on Supergirl!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: I'm Talking About Tacos**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Barry hands Caitlin the sample and they both get to work. "Huh that's weird," Caitlin remarks studying the results. "What?" Barry asks curiously and comes over to the microscope. "This person's genetic markers keep disappearing and reappearing," Caitlin moves a step back so he can take a look, but trips over his foot and Barry catches her. They stay in that position for a few moments until Iris clears her throat. Caitlin stands up straight and smooths her blouse down. "Thanks." Barry nods before looking into the microscope.

"This is impossible," Barry says shocked. "You're one to talk Barry," Caitlin points out and laughs. Barry can't help but smile. "Can you save this data so I can run the sample back to the CCPD?" "Yeah sure," Caitlin replies as she saves the data. Barry takes the sample back to the CCPD and returns a few moments later.

* * *

"I was actually thinking about this new meta. I mean how is it possible for genetic markers to be disappearing?" Barry furrows his eyebrows. "It's not really," Caitlin says before her eyes widen, "Unless the genetic markers aren't disappearing…" "They're just moving too fast for the equipment to process the data!" They finish in unison. "So he's like a speedster of genes?" "Interesting theory but if it were a speedster then the elements from the speed force would be picked up by Cisco's latest advancement in speedster technology."

"So what are you thinking?" Barry looks at her curiously. "I'm thinking the genetic markers aren't disappearing and reappearing but it's sort of like two people are living in one body so the body keeps switching between the DNA of the two people because they're merged into one body without their DNA being compatible so my guess is that if it continues for at least another month then the host will be unstable because the incompatible DNAs will try to force a merge." "So like Firestorm but because their DNA hasn't merged together in any way yet, it's still possible to separate them. And best of all it won't be nuclear." "Exactly!" They smile brightly at each other like they are the only two people in the room even though Iris stands across the room looking at them with her arms folded.

* * *

Caitlin lets out a yawn. Barry's mind immediately shifts focus. "We can deal with that tomorrow. The CCPD is still trying to get a positive ID on the guy. So let's get you to bed."

"Yeah I've called you a cab so we can all get going," Iris says, happy that the science part is over and they can enjoy an evening alone at home. "Don't be silly," Barry brushes Iris off, "I'll take her home." Caitlin notices the tension in the room. "You know I don't mind. A cab will only take five minutes," Caitlin offers selflessly. "And I'll take five seconds," Barry argues, "Plus the Flash Express is safer and you have very precious cargo on board." He pauses before remembering Iris then he adds nonchalantly, "Iris can take the cab back to the apartment." Iris huffs and leaves the room, but Barry doesn't notice because Caitlin yawns again and he wants to get her to bed as soon as possible.

* * *

Caitlin grabs her handbag and Barry runs them to her apartment. "You go get changed and I will go grab dinner. What are you craving?" "Barry I'm fine we can just have whatever there is in the kitchen." "There's nothing in the kitchen," Barry points out, "If you tell me what you want then this argument will finish a lot sooner and I'm pretty sure you're almost as hungry as me." "Hey!" Caitlin narrows her eyes at him before admitting, "Maybe."

She weighs her options. "Tacos," Caitlin replies after giving it some thought. Caitlin then goes to her bedroom as Barry flashes away to grab dinner. She changes into Barry's shirt and her sweatpants. A few minutes later she smells the aroma of fresh tacos in her kitchen and practically skips to the kitchen in delight.

"If it's tacos you want, it's tacos you'll have," Barry says gesturing to the plate before smirking, "And they're all the way from Mexico." "You ran all the way to Mexico for Tacos?" Caitlin asks in awe. "Just for you." "You really are something Barry Allen," Caitlin smiles at him before they dig into some delicious tacos.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know it's short but I'm leaving for a short holiday which I can't really enjoy because I have an important interview the day after I return but as soon as that's over I hope to update this story and a few others. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and there will be a surprise guest next chapter, leave your guess as to who it is in your review :)! Let me know what you think... I'm almost finished writing Chapter 5!**

 **Also don't forget that you can discuss the story on twitter with the #HalfMine as well as ask questions, find out about updates and see sneak peeks and spoilers. I also encourage the use of #JusticeForSnowbarry on twitter and Instagram!**

* * *

 _ **Lots of love**_

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Half Mine**

* * *

 _Language: English_

 _Rating: T, may be changed to M if requested later on._

 _Summary: Team Flash makes a startling discovery when confronting Caitlin about her decision to leave the city. Takes place at the beginning of season 4, during the episode 'Girls Night Out' but does not follow the Flash plot from that episode. They are determined to make her stay. Barry and Caitlin grow close as a result of the discovery making Barry doubt his feelings for Iris._

 _Warnings: Not for fans of WestAllen or Iris. May or may not be bashing._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash or any TV Series or characters or the song used in this chapter._

* * *

 **Author's Note From Chapter 2: Okay so I'm quickly going to explain the whole timeline. So women start showing from 12- 16 weeks, usually closer to 16 when it's their first baby and you can find out gender for 16 – 20 weeks depending on how quickly the foetus develops. So in this story Barry was only in the speed force for about 3 and half months so Caitlin has only started showing. But nobody has noticed because she's taken to wearing looser clothes, some of them noticed a difference in her change of style and her demeanour but they just they just thought it was a result of her Frost persona. Alright now that that's out of the way, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Replies to reviews** **:**

 **1) ChlexLover3: I love it as well! It just shows that she's becoming less and less important to him without him really noticing. Cisco is honestly adorable but I don't really like writing him angsty so I try to have him in more of the light-hearted scenes. Thank you very much for your kind words! They are very much appreciated.**

 **2)Manticore-gurl071134: I will drag it out a little longer because Iris is desperate to hang on to him and Barry is too stupid to realize what's right in front of him. But soon, WestAllen will be over (if only the writers were this smart and brave lol) Thanks for the review! I love soccer and I enjoy basketball as well... do you have any favourite players?**

 **3) Amelia: Thank you very much! The guest isn't Martin Stein but I will bring him in at some point because I loved the relationship between him and Cait as well and I wish that father-daughter aspect was explored more! Yes her powers will affect her pregnancy, but the secret is how ;)! It's actually in this chapter or the next one I'm not sure because I wrote them both on the same day. Thanks for the review!**

 **4) Guest: Killer Frost and Caitlin will be one person but Caitlin is keeping Frost hidden away/hasn't unlocked her yet, but Forst will start communicating with Cait in a way. Thanks for the review!**

 **5) padme789: This is the sweetest! So glad I could inspire great dinner plans! Hope you enjoyed :). I also wish the show explored it more. Thanks for the review!**

 **6) John: It isn't Killer Frost but good guess! There may be characters from other shows there but it's not the surprise guest ;). See the Author's note at the bottom for more information. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **7) TieDyeJackson: Thank you very much! The holiday went well but with many bumps in the road... I'm not sure about the interview. I really appreciate the well wishes and lovely words.**

 **8) MerganaAllen: Yes I totally agree I miss the Snowbarrisco. I totally agree, I can't stand her as well. Thank you very much for the well wishes and hope Season 5 will not be as disappointing and predictable as Season 4 was! Thanks for the review :).**

 **9) Kimi03: I know right! If only... they should really include SaviFrost flashbacks in the show because we're honestly one of the biggest ships in the Flash fandom yet they try to give us the least, but they can't help Granielle's amazing chemistry! WestAllen will reach their breaking point, slowly but surely! Exactly! I totally agree I am Cisco chapter 3 honestly. It made zero sense to me and made me dislike her character even more! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy!**

 **10) Snowbarry4Life: Love the name! Thanks for the review! I totally feel you, the show needs more Snowbarry!**

 **11) Silo66: Thanks for the review! I love writing Barry ignoring Iris, it gives me a lot of satisfaction lol!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: REMEMBER**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"What are you doing tomorrow for lunch?" "Iris wants us to go out on a date that she's been planning for a while because we haven't been spending much time together alone lately," Barry replies before he sees Caitlin chew on her lower lip. "Why what's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong. Why would think that something's wrong?" Caitlin laughs nervously. Barry raises his eyebrow and smirks at her. "You still bite your lower lip when something's bothering you." Upon hearing those familiar words, Caitlin's mind travels to a simpler and happier time.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Something bothering you?" Barry asks looking curiously at Caitlin._

 _"Why would you ask that?" Caitlin replies shyly._

 _"You're doing that biting your lower lip thing that you do when something's bothering you," Barry points out._

 _Caitlin clears her throat. "I'm fine."_

 _Barry nods his head still not believing her but knowing that when she's ready to talk, she will. "Okay"_

 _"Cisco says I don't have life!" Caitlin pouts and crosses her arms._

 _"You don't do you?" Barry asks jokingly with a raised eyebrow._

 _"I do! I cook and I eat and… I read and I help you," She lists her activities._

 _"So what you're saying is you do everything that has nothing to do with having a life?" Barry asks playfully._

 _"You don't have to be rude about it," She smiles at him._

 _Barry chuckles. "Hey I'm not doing any better than you. My social life consists of running at superhuman speed and Netflix."_

 _"We are quite the pair Mr Allen." She offers him a dazzling smile and he responds with one of his own._

 _"Yes we are Dr Snow." They look at each other intensely for a few moments until the computer system beeps._

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

* * *

"Oh," Caitlin blushes. "So do you want to tell me what's wrong or do you want to skirt around the issue for a few minutes until I convince you to tell me what's wrong?" "Skirt around the issue?" Caitlin suggests jokingly before pausing. "How are you so sure you can convince me?" Caitlin raises her eyebrow. "I have my ways," He smirks before humming the tune of 'Summer Loving' from Grease. "You wouldn't?" Caitlin gapes at him in mock horror. "I won't if you tell me what's wrong," Barry replies smugly. "Fine," Caitlin says before taking a deep breath and sitting down on the couch.

"I didn't know that you guys had a date but we're uh doing an ultrasound tomorrow at STAR Labs, you know if you want to be there. I understand if you can't miss your date but Cisco organised my doctor and he or she is coming specially into town for this."

"Are you kidding?" Barry smiles brightly, "Of course I'm going to be there. I can't wait to see our little guy!" "What about your date?" Caitlin points out. "Don't worry about that, this is more important. We get to see our son for the first time tomorrow. Why aren't you more excited about this?" Barry's eyes light up as he rambles. "I am," Caitlin smiles at him.

* * *

For a second she allows herself to imagine that this is her present - the two of them, their baby and all the happiness they'll ever need. But before long Caitlin brings herself to the reality of Barry being engaged to Iris and their child being a product of different versions of themselves. She pushes all the thoughts out of her head and focuses on Barry who begins telling her various information from all the baby books he has been reading.

After an overload of information, Caitlin starts to feel tired and drifts off to sleep on the couch. Barry notices a piece of hair fall onto her face and carefully tucks it behind her ear. He slowly picks her up and walks to her bedroom before gently laying her down on the bed. He tucks her in and is about to leave when he hears her mumble 'don't leave me' over and over in her sleep.

With all the excitement of everything and the distraction of Iris, Barry realises he forgot everything that Caitlin went through. He remembers all the nightmares he used to have and occasionally still has. He remembers how he always hated waking up alone and in the dark, just replaying everything over and over in his head. In that moment, he realises he can't leave.

He climbs into bed beside her and feels completely at peace as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I messed up a little. The surprise guest actually shows up next chapter but I'm sure it's pretty obvious who it is now. Hint: If you haven't got it, you should know that having this guest here does not follow storyline! Also leave your suggestions for the baby's superhero name in your review! But it may be a while before it's revealed and I will put a poll up on twitter with the choices so you guys can vote!**

 **I'll also be putting up other polls for this story when it comes to guests or character's reactions, so follow me if you don't want to miss out. All things to do with this story will have the hashtag #HalfMine.**

 **Also don't forget that you can discuss the story on twitter with the #HalfMine as well as ask questions, find out about updates and see sneak peeks and spoilers. I also encourage the use of #JusticeForSnowbarry on twitter and Instagram!**

 **I know this was a little short but chapter 6 is done, it just needs to be edited so review if you're ready for more!**

* * *

 _ **Lots of love**_

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoy! I know it's quite short but Chapter 7 is done and just needs to be edited and that one is a bit longer than the other chapters. Also I've written the SaviFrost chapter, I can't remember the chapter number but I loved writing it!**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **1) ChlexLover3: Thank you so much! I love reading your reviews, thanks for being such a loyal reviewer I really appreciate it!**

 **2) John: Thank you so much! I really like your idea for the baby's superhero name, I will definitely put it as one of the options in a poll on twitter so don't forget to vote!**

 **3) shorty1773: Same I also can't wait. If only the Barry in the show could do that as well ;)! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy!**

 **4) Silo666: Iris annoys the hell out of me too! Joe will obviously feel for both his kids but in the end he'll want them to be happy. Oliver is actually in this chapter and I love Olivarry so there will be more of them at some point. I'm not too sure about Oliver's love life because I've honestly shipped both ships at some point so I can see where both sides come from, that's why I tend to stay out of the whole Lauriver/Olicity thing so I doubt I'd bring that in, maybe mentions but neither ship will have a very prominent role. (But I have to say even if you don't ship Olicity you have to admit how great it was for their wedding to completely overshadow WestAllen's!) Thanks for the review!**

 **5) Mergana Allen: Same! I absolutely love Grease and Summer Lovin'! Having it associated with Snowbarry makes me love it even more! I honestly don't know how parents figure out the ultrasound without the doctors cause the baby is so tiny at the beginning! The series has a real lack of Snowbarrisco which is which the ratings are so low in comparison to Season 1. SaviFrost is life honestly! Thanks so much for your kind words :)!**

 **6) manticore-gurl071134: Thanks for the review! Good guess with Caitlin's mother but I want to have her as another point of conflict so she won't make an appearance anytime soon. I actually haven't watched Arrow's finale... After being so disappointed with how Flash season 4 went, I just didn't have the heart :(. Hope you like this chapter.**

 **6) Amelia: Thank you so much! That's such a cute name! I'll definitely be adding it to the options on the twitter poll! Love it!**

 **7) JLgods01: Sammmeeee. She should have died in season 3 honestly. I could have stomached westallen with their lack of chemistry if they had continued with the Flashpoint storyline (where Barry and Iris didn't grow up together) but with her thinking of him as a brother back in Season 1 I find it super weird. I have a brother and the thought of it disgusts me, even if they don't share blood. It bothers me when people say shipping Alex/Kara is incest and they say Barry/Iris is fine (I don't ship either romantically eww).**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: PARENTAL APPROVAL**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Barry opens his eye and smiles down at Caitlin sleeping contently in his arms, before realising that he shouldn't be looking at her like that. He immediately feels guilty for forgetting about Iris but he soon forgets about her again when he sees the words 'ULTRASOUND' written on a post-it note with today's date. He writes a short note to Caitlin saying that he'll be back soon. He quickly runs to the apartment for a fresh change of clothes, a quick shower and some food before racing back to the apartment to pick up Caitlin.

"Good morning," Caitlin smiles at Barry, looking very chipper. "Good morning to you too. You seem very chipper which doesn't happen this early in the morning unless coffee is involved…" Barry trails before adopting a scolding tone, "That better not be coffee!"

"Relax," Caitlin pats his shoulder, "It's not coffee." Barry raises his eyebrow. "I promise… I'm just excited to see him today," She says rubbing her protruding belly. "Me too," Barry says looking at her before kneeling down in front of her belly. "Daddy's super excited to see you! Yes, he is!" Barry acts as if the foetus can hear him. Caitlin's heart flutters when she hears the word 'daddy' leave his mouth.

Caitlin grabs her bag and they both head to STAR Labs. Barry goes to work at the CCPD and Caitlin continues working on a solution to stop their latest villain. Cisco helps her and Harry works on setting up the equipment for the ultrasound. Iris is nowhere to be seen and Cisco looks extremely joyful as a result.

* * *

At lunchtime, Barry runs over to STAR Labs immediately and brings Joe with him. Wally also flashes over with Jesse, much to the delight of Harry who missed his daughter very much. Caitlin and Cisco are putting the finishing touches to the equipment. Barry is surprised when he notices Oliver, Felicity, Diggle and Thea there as well.

"Is there an emergency? Is someone hurt?" Barry asks Oliver. "No we're here for the ultrasound." "You came to watch an ultrasound?" Barry asks in disbelief. "Well Caitlin and I were talking about it so she invited me and said team Arrow was welcome to attend but it wasn't a big deal. I, of course, argued that it was a big deal and so here we all are. Caitlin deserves all the support in the world. The others couldn't come because well crime never sleeps in Star City," Felicity rambles, "Oh and I almost forgot do you know who the father is? She said we'd find out today but I'm dying to know!"

"Uhh if she hasn't told you yet then there's probably a reason."

* * *

Everyone converses and a few minutes later Henry Allen walks in. "Dad?" Barry asks excited and rushes over to hug him. "Son." Henry hugs his son back warmly. When they let go of each other, Henry sees Caitlin lying on the bed next to the ultrasound machine with her protruding belly. They walk over to her.

Henry smiles at the two of them.

"I'm so happy for you my boy. I always knew it would be Caitlin. There was always something special between you two. I know you had feelings for Iris for a long time but I'm happy that you grew out of that crush, it wasn't very healthy for you. From what I've seen Caitlin brings out the best in you and would do anything for you and I don't think there's anything more I could want for my son. I've always been too afraid to say it because of how adamant you were about your feelings for Iris but I never really thought she was the one for you. The way Caitlin looks at you is the way your mother looked at me, even in her final moments…" Henry trails off, blinking the tears away.

Barry hugs his father, too moved to correct anything his father said.

* * *

NB: **Henry Allen is alive and has been off radar for a while enjoying life. He keeps in touch with Barry through letters but Barry has not mentioned the engagement to Iris.**

 **Thanks so much for the feedback! It will be the weekend in 4 days so if I have feedback it will be posted then, if not then I'll wait until next weekend. I love hearing what you guys think and it really inspires me. I love reading reviews and seeing them gets me so motivated to update!**

* * *

 _ **Lots of Love**_

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Replies to Reviews:**

 **1) ChlexLover3: Thanks! Sameee, Henry Allen is me during the show! The thing is I actually liked WestAllen in the comics... they had a Clois vibe in the comics but it just doesn't translate on the show. I think it's because they grew up together and she thought of him a sort of a brother that just ultimately ruined the ship for me, I couldn't stomach even trying to ship them after that. There's sort of a confrontation that I've written but this story is super slowburn so it's a while off. Really excited to hear what you think of this chapter!**

 **2) Augusthippie1993: Thanks for the review! What can I say? Henry is one smart cookie :)! There's a little bit more Flarrow in this one! I've always been a firm shipper of the Caitlicity friendship and I hate how the writers threw it away in favour of Iris and Felicity... It's always really bothered me so it is rectified in this story!**

 **3) Guest: Thanks for the review! The birth is a little ways off but read the author's note at the end of the chapter for more information :). That kid will probably everyone's favourite member of Team Flash but Snowbarry will be together by the time their baby is born!**

 **4) John: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this one. I look forward to hearing what you think :)!**

 **5) Manticore-gurl071134: Thank you very much! Enjoy the update :).**

 **6) Mergana Allen: There's a little more Team Arrow in this! And there will definitely be more Caitlicity friendship mentioned :)! Thank you very much! Bringing Henry back is me rectifying one of the mistakes the writers have made. Hope you enjoy!**

 **7) Amelia: Yes I'm still pissed that they killed off characters like Henry and Stein so I will be rewriting some history :)! Barry's concern for Cait just makes me love them so I always have to have a little something there! Iris right now is too scared to say anything for fear of losing Barry. She's going to try her best to hang on to him even if it means standing in the way of him being truly happy because while she may love him, it's a very selfish love. I haven't really decided what I'm doing with her character once they break up (let's face it though she doesn't really serve as anything but a love interest now that she's not a journalist) I will put up a poll on twitter in some chapters though. I haven't even written Joe's reaction... I mean obviously he's holding out for his baby girl but ultimately I think he'd want his son to be happy, so it may be rocky but he'll have to get over it! Thanks for the kind words :)!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7: CONGRATULATIONS AND CAKE**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Suddenly Iris bursts through the doors. "BARRY!" She spots him and intrudes on the moment between him and his father. She drags him into the other room. "Where have you been?" She asks him angrily, "I've been waiting for the past twenty minutes!" "Oh crap with all the excitement, I forgot to call and cancel," He replies running his hand through his hair. "Cancel?" Iris crosses her arms angrily, "Cancel! For what? What could be more important than us?"

"It's the baby's ultrasound today," Barry replies as if it explains everything. "That's supposed to make it better?" She asks angrily. "I'm sick and tired of coming in second place to that thing! I'm supposed to be your wife in a few weeks! I'm supposed to be the most important thing in the world to you! Not some child that isn't even really yours!"

Barry sees red when she refers the baby as a 'thing' that isn't even really his. "Look that is MY child okay, not a thing! I'm going to be there for MY child and you need to accept that if this has any chance of working!"

Iris gets worried as she hears the words leave Barry's mouth. 'Is it possible?' She thinks, 'Would he ever really leave me? No he wouldn't I'm being silly. I'm the love of his life, we're going to get married, the newspaper said so. Besides I'm perfect and he needs me. He wouldn't survive without me. And I can't let him go. If I do, then losing Eddie was for nothing.'

"I-I-I'm sorry I overreacted," She says turning on the waterworks. Barry softens. "I have to go," She runs off thinking that Barry will follow her. He's about to run after when he hears his father shout. "Son come quick! The baby's moving!" Barry looks in the direction Iris ran and then he looks at the door leading to the room with everyone in it.

He makes a choice.

He runs to Caitlin's side and holds her hand as they look at their baby on the ultrasound machine screen.

* * *

A few minutes later, after everyone coos at the screen, Henry looks at his son and Caitlin.

"I can print out a picture if you guys would like one," Henry says cordially. He feels awkward after Iris's outburst. Felicity is smiling from ear to ear upon learning that Barry is the father. "Definitely!" Caitlin and Barry reply at the same time.

* * *

"Time for cake!" Cisco exclaims ushering everyone into the next room. "There's cake?" Caitlin licks her lips in anticipation. "Felicity brought quite a selection… Everything from chocolate cake to carrot cake to cheesecake," Harry explains. Caitlin practically jumps out of bed and rushed over to the cake, pulling Barry with her because they are still holding hands. "I'll make the tea," Jesse offers and grabs Wally to help her.

"It's a special occasion and I didn't know what you would be craving so I got all the flavours they could make on short notice," Felicity says before hugging Caitlin and then hugging Barry. "I am so happy for you guys! I mean I don't know what's going on between you and Iris but Ollie said you guys were engaged so when I realised you were the father I was surprised, but seeing how happy you guys are together just makes me so happy and I don't think a more perfect pair exists. There was always something special between you two. Oliver totally owes me because I won the bet!"

Barry and Caitlin are still munching happily on their cake. They both offer her as small smile and are about to correct her when she excuses herself to go to the bathroom. Oliver shakes Barry's hand and says, "Congratulations." He hugs Caitlin and Barry's jaw drops at the sight of Oliver willingly initiating a hug.

"Take care of him. He needs you even if he doesn't know it yet," Oliver whispers to Caitlin, "And if you need anything you can always call us. Let me know if I ever need to kick his ass." "Well my money's always on Barry but if his ass needs to be kicked I'm sure I can handle it," Caitlin replies jokingly. "I'm sure you can," Diggle winks jokingly, overhearing the last part of their conversation. Caitlin blushes. "Yeah sometimes these boys really don't know what's good for them and we need to show them," Thea says contributing to the conversation but referring to herself as well.

* * *

Barry walks over to them and Henry approaches soon after.

"That's your baby," Henry Allen says proudly as he shows the picture to Barry and Caitlin. "He's perfect," They both say in unison. "Cisco explained that you guys can't go to the hospital because the baby might have metahuman genes, so I'll be sticking around to help and even after with babysitting and stuff. I don't foresee any problems because there's only one metahuman gene between the two of you but we'll run tests to be on the safe side." Caitlin shifts on her feet guiltily but only Cisco notices. He brushed off Caitlin's reaction for now. "I'll start coming up with the baby's superhero names!" He shouts excitedly.

Everyone enjoys some delicious cake and tea.

* * *

Afterwards Team Arrow heads back to Star City with the promise of them visiting again soon. Cisco leaves for his date and the QuickWest duo leave for their date with a third wheel known as Harry. Joe and Cecile leave to see their respective daughters and Henry leaves to unpack all his stuff. Barry uses super speed to clean up while Caitlin finishes off a piece of delicious chocolate cake.

Once everything is sparkling clean, Barry returns to the room Caitlin is sitting in. There's a little cream on the side of her mouth. "You got a little something," Barry points out with a small chuckle. Caitlin rubs a spot on the wrong side of her face. "Did I get it?" "I got it," Barry says before grabbing a serviette and wiping the cream off. They stare at each other for a moment. Caitlin breaks eye contact. "Right well I should get home," She says before getting up from her seat. "You're probably tired after today. Let's get home," Barry agrees before picking her up bridal style and running them to her apartment.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed and let me know if you're ready for the next chapter! It just needs to be edited because it's ready for posting :).**

IMPORTANT: Submit your superhero baby names for the poll on twitter. I'll also be putting up other polls and you can use the hashtag #HalfMine to find them. Also go vote now on whether they should have one baby or two and for the gender. You can also submit your vote through your review. I will take the reviews into account when I make my decision.

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Replies to Reviews:_

* * *

 _1) ChlexLover3: I know right! I love Henry's character (especially when he told Barry to move on from Iris - Basically representing majority of the fandom). I'm sorry to hear that and I hope you get better really soon :)! Iris is trying very desperately to cling on to her relationship so I think Barry will have to realise some things before their relationship ends. This is going to be slowburn so he will slowly fall for her without noticing and then he will have to realise he's in love. Honestly when I introduce anyone to the show and they're watching they assume Caitlin and Barry are together so that's basically for all my friends that I've recommended the show to (which I regret now because it's turning into The Iris West Show instead of being the Flash). Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy!_

 _2) Amelia: Thanks for the review! I'm glad the story has an impact because that is one of my aims as a writer. Frost may take while to be hear but she'll sort of be in Chapter 9. Your review was so sweet and I love the bracket thing because it reminds me of a friend of mine! Hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _3) Manticore-gurl071134: Thank you! Nope, Henry does not know yet but he will find out in Chapter 10. Team Flash is also in the dark about it but some members will find out soon enough ;)!_

 _4) John: Thanks for the review! I feel the same way, it's one of the reasons I could never bring myself to ship them. There may have been a possibility with Flashpoint where Barry and Iris didn't grow up as kind of siblings and they weren't basing their 'relationship' off their 'siblingish past' and 'according to a future newspaper from a villain', but once that was over so was the possibility. I'll add your vote!_

 _5) AugustHippie1993: Thank you! I tried to make Iris as close to how I see her on the show LOL :)! I felt that the most effective would be Ollie since he's not the very emotional one so I'm glad it worked._

 _6) Guest: Thanks for the idea but I actually meant a superhero name for the baby. I've already picked the baby's name as Nora if it's a girl but I have a different idea for the middle name. Thanks for leaving a review, it's much appreciated!_

 _7) HaileyGrace: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoy it and I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter!_

 _8) Mergana Allen: Thank you so much! I tried to make her as similar to the series as I could... I didn't want her to be to OOC (out of character). I agree with you that it seems more like an unhealthy obsession/infatuation than true love. It's another one of the reasons I could never ship them. I completely agree and I will be bringing up the newspaper thing in a future chapter because I always thought it was very stupid of them to base their lives on a newspaper from a future that's always changing which actually belonged to a villain in the first place. I actually really loved Patty, I found their relationship adorable and stable yet passionate and driven. If he couldn't be with Caitlin, I would have loved for him to end up with Patty. They had a healthy relationship... She supported him and she had feelings for Barry Allen before she even knew about the Flash which is another thing I loved about the two of them together. Iris in the comics is actually pretty cool, she plays a role similar to Lois Lane... She's nothing like the one on TV! I absolutely ship WestAllen in the comics but the TV show just doesn't do it for me. Team will be back fear not! Hope you enjoy :)!_

* * *

Sorry that my replies were long in some cases, I'm just really passionate about Snowbarry!

* * *

 **THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ONE OF MY LOYAL REVIEWERS: CHLEXLOVER3. (I know there are quite a few and I will give you guys shoutouts in future chapters... I'll be doing one per chapter :)! ) HOPE YOU GET WELL SOON!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8: BETTY VERSUS VERONICA**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

When they reach Caitlin's apartment, they begin what seems to have become a routine. Caitlin showers and changes while Barry goes to his apartment, showers, picks up a change of clothes and returns without Iris noticing. Then he makes them both a mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows while she sets the bed and tidies her apartment.

"I don't think I'm tired enough to sleep after all this excitement today," Caitlin says taking a seat on the couch. "Me too. Do you want to watch TV?" Barry suggests. "Yeah sounds fun. What should we watch? I have Netflix."

"Ahh cool. I've always wanted to Netflix and Chill as the kids say. I've only ever done it by myself," Barry admits. Caitlin giggles. "What?" Barry asks confused. "Barry, do you know what Netflix and Chill means?" Caitlin raises her eyebrow. "Yes…" Barry says furrowing his eyebrows, "You watch something on Netflix and you chill."

Caitlin slaps her forehead and giggles adorably at his confusion. "No it's teenspeak for getting together to watch TV and do other stuff," Caitlin explains using air quotes. "Other stuff?" Barry asks confused before his eyes widen in realisation, "Oh."

He clears his throat. "We could look at the recommended list," Barry says and they begin scrolling through the recommended list.

* * *

"Oh my god the new episode of Riverdale is out!"

"I guess we're watching Riverdale," Barry chuckles. "We don't have to... We can watch something else." "No I actually like Riverdale. I was a huge fan of the Archie comics growing up." "Really? Me too. But on the show it's much harder to choose to between Archie and Jughead though. My mother got rid of all my Archie comics," Caitlin sighs. "I'm pretty sure I have mine in storage. Iris has been trying to get her hands on them for ages. She loved Veronica, she always wanted to be like her."

"I was always a Team Betty girl," Caitlin admits proudly. "Of course you would be," Barry says as if it's obvious. "What's that supposed to mean?" Caitlin furrows her eyebrows. "Well you're like Betty, all smart and sweet and pure. Veronica was always just more into her body and being sexy and how she looked. You're not one of those girls, you don't care about looks or anything like that," Barry explains nonchalantly but not meaning anything by it.

"Right because who would see someone like me as sexy right? Only someone mentally unstable from the future." Caitlin remarks bitterly.

* * *

She gets up and begins walking to the room, "Suddenly I'm feeling pretty tired." She doesn't turn around to look at him and he sits there for a few seconds wondering where he went wrong. He follows after her to apologise.

"Cait, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry Barry," Caitlin shrugs, "You did nothing wrong. I know you've never seen me in that way. I'm nothing like Iris or Veronica. I'll always just be Betty, pure and perfect and alone."

"You're not alone," He grabs her hand. "I didn't mean it in that way. I just meant that you're different from other girls, you don't care about that stuff. You don't need the clothes or make-up or any of that stuff to express yourself. There's nothing wrong with being like Betty Cooper. Want to know a secret? I was always Team Betty too. Archie was an idiot, he didn't see what was right in front of him."

'Looks like you have something in common,' Caitlin hears a voice in her head comment.

"Thanks Barry," Caitlin says with a smile. "Plus any guy would be lucky to have you. You're beautiful and funny and smart," Barry begins to ramble. "Yes I'm sure a lot of guys want to date a woman pregnant with another man's baby," Caitlin points out. "I'm sorry," Barry apologizes. "It's not your fault Barry," Caitlin says, "Besides I don't regret it. I wouldn't trade him for any other guy, not even Ronnie. There's nothing I love more in this world."

"Me too," Barry says squeezing her hand. Caitlin gets under the covers and Barry kisses her forehead. "Good night, sweet dreams Cait." "Night Barry," Caitlin mumbles tiredly. He gets into bed beside her and sings their baby a sweet lullaby.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know it's short but Chapter 9 will be up soon! I was thinking of starting to update a few chapters at a time if you guys would still be keen to review each chapter separately? Also don't forget to submit your ideas for baby superhero names and to vote in the polls on twitter!**

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Replies to Reviews:_

 _1) **Nexus24** : Thanks for the review! This is a slowburn story so while they will have intimate moments, they won't be kissing or anything like that for a while. I want their feelings to be strong and the development to be really real which is why I decided to go for a slowburn BUT if you're flexible on which kind of Barry/Caitlin pairing you like then you'll enjoy this chapter (I hope) because its SAVIFROST ;)! There will be more SaviFrost in the story and once I get to the official Snowbarry happening then I'll try to write some fluffy chapters :)._

 _2) **ChlexLover3:** Thanks for the review as always :)! Thanks and it make you laugh to know that that scene was based on semi-real events... A friend of mine didn't know what Netflix and Chill meant but it was group thing and here I decided to make it a little more romantic. I felt that it fit Season 1 Barry perfectly... a little naïve and dorky and very adorable. Those digs were very true and totally express how I feel about the characters :). Same I've always been Team Betty as well! I love Jughead too and I ship both Barchie and Bughead so I would like to see both ships explored at some point. My love for Jughead I think has been very based on Cole tbh. I'm really glad you're starting to feel better and if my writing is helping then I feel awesome!_

 _3) **Amelia:** The whole Netflix thing was actually based on semi real events but I just tried to make it a little more romantic than it was in reality :). Barry knows that Frost and Savitar have had sex but he didn't really consider the fact that they were intimate and had actual feelings for each other. Unlike in the show, my Barry will definitely figure out who his real soulmate is ;). Thank you so much for the review!_

 _4) **Guest (Chapter 7):** Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy x._

 _5) **Guest (Chapter 8):** Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for the review!_

 _6) **manticoregurl-071134** : Thanks for the review! The cuteness just overloads as soon as I see the granielle friendship which Comic Con blessed us with :)._

 _7) **John** : Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy chapter 9!_

 _8) **Cait** : Thanks! And thanks so much for reviewing. Enjoy!_

 _9) **Augusthippie1993** : Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it! I completely agree with you... Danielle is an angel sent from the heavens above, I stan one unproblematic, mature and beautiful queen. I would love for that to happy but sadly we can't expect too much of Danielle, yes she's directing the episode but it's not like the writers are changing :(... Atleast we'll always have Season 1, Youtube, Fanfiction and of course the Snowbarry Family!_

 _10) **Mergana Allen:** Thank you so much! You should definitely check out Riverdale... unlike the Flash, almost every ship has some moments or screentime even if they're not one of the main ships. Their conversations in the show have always been sincere and that's what I tried to bring out, because let's be real they'd never need therapy and she wouldn't be angry at him for being the hero that he is because she would do the same. Yes this will definitely be slowburn... maybe like 10 chapters before they get together but they'll still have moments before that. Barry will resolve things with Iris, but for now like he is in the show, he will be indenial and think that he's still in love with her. He'll figure out the truth though... He's a smart cookie! I'm honestly impatient, I want them together right now but I'm trying really hard for the slowburn so I'll do my best! Hope you enjoy and I can't wait to hear what you think :)!_

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'M SUPER EXCITED FOR YOU GUYS TO READ THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT'S ALL ABOUT SAVIFROST!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Mergana Allen (Another loyal reviewer who always leaves nice long and sweet reviews for me to read. Thank you so much!**

 **I'll be doing another shoutout next chapter as well x**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9: SWEET SWEET DREAMS**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

When Barry wishes her sweet dreams she thinks nothing of it, but oh how sweet she dreams. She's back in Savitar's lair. Caitlin's only recollection is bits and pieces from Frost's memory, but she still recognises it. Although she knows she's not actually moving, all the words and actions still feel like her. 'I must be living vicariously through Frost,' Caitlin thinks. She has no control over her body so she just watches the scene.

"Honey I'm home," Frost says in an almost singsong voice as she's entering the room. Savitar is working on his suit. He looks up at her, a mild look of surprise crosses his face. "You came back?" "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"You were there at STAR labs," He says with a bitter tone, "With them." "I only went there to save you." "You could have had them back they would have forgiven you... they would have pretended nothing ever happened. You could have pretended to be just Caitlin Snow again." "Maybe I'm tired of pretending. Maybe I'm not just Caitlin Snow," She replies, "Just like you're not just Barry Allen. I came back for you... I don't want to betray you. I don't want to betray us." "We do make one hell of a team," He smirks, "It doesn't matter who we choose to be as long as you stand by my side."

He walks closer to her and looks into her eyes, "You're my Queen." "And you are my King," Frost says as her eyes move to his lips. He glances at her lips and then licks his lips. He pulls her toward him roughly and kisses her so hard that her lips bruise even with her accelerated healing. Their tongues tango as he tugs at her corset. He breaks their kiss. "Hold on tight," He whispers in her ear and she does. He vibrates them out of their clothes and their clothes fall to the floor.

"Handy," She smirks. "We were interrupted earlier," He pouts, "I can't help if I'm eager." He begins kissing her again and then moves lower down to kiss her neck. He lifts her up and zooms her to the bed. He continues kissing her, going lower and lower down her body. She purrs and moans due to his efforts. She screams his name as she reaches completion.

* * *

[While Caitlin is dreaming]

Barry wakes up and hears Caitlin mumble. 'She must be having a nightmare again. Maybe I should wake her up… Or I could listen and see what's going on with her because she'll never tell me. I'll only be able to help her if I know what's going on. I'm just doing what's best for her.' He listens closely while reassuring himself. She whimpers. "S-sa," The sounds tumble out of her mouth and then she moans before mumbling, "Savitar…my king…Savi."

'Is she having a sex dream about Savitar?' Barry asks himself, completely shocked. Caitlin's alarm rings and she opens her eyes. Barry pretends to be asleep. She looks over at him and bites her lip before going to her adjoining bathroom and locking the door.

* * *

Barry goes to his apartment, showers and dresses for the day. He returns to Caitlin's apartment with pancakes. Caitlin still isn't ready. 'That's weird,' He thinks, 'It's been 30 minutes.'

She enters the kitchen 10 minutes later. "Where have you been?" Barry asks with a raised eyebrow. "In the bathroom," Caitlin replies, her tone more nervous than she intended. "It's been 40 minutes," Barry states, "You only take 20 minutes to get ready for work, 25 if you're in a bad mood and you're clearly not in a bad mood." "So I took a little longer in the bathroom," She shrugs. 'Was she?' Barry thinks to himself, 'No… she wouldn't be doing that! And definitely not about Savitar... right?'

They eat while Barry studies her and forcing himself not to ask any questions. He tries really hard but he can't help himself. "What happened between you and Savitar?" Caitlin almost chokes on her food. "What?"

"Well I mean obviously you guys were intimate," Barry says blushing, "But you didn't have any feelings for him right?" "No uh of course not," Caitlin lies through her teeth, "To Frost it was probably just sex." "Okay good," Barry says, but he doesn't feel the relief he was expecting to feel.

He presses on a bit more. "So you don't have dreams about him or anything?" "Nope," She answers him but this time he knows for sure that she's lying. "Well let's get to work then," Barry says before clearing their plates while avoiding her eyes. 'Why was she lying?'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the SaviFrost filled chapter! This was basically a little flashback. Next chapter will have the Henry/Caitlin interaction everyone was hoping for but there will be a little more SaviFrost very soon!**

 **Don't forget to vote on the twitter polls, you can find them using the hashtag #HalfMine!**

 **Also leave a review telling me what you think :)... Since you guys were so enthusiastic about the last chapter I decided to update today instead of waiting for the weekend so the reviews really help.**

 **Don't forget to submit Baby Superhero names and what you think the gender and number of baby/babies should be.**

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Replies to Reviews:_

 _1) **John** : Thank you very much! I loved writing the SaviFrost scene and there's a sort of flashback coming up soon!_

 _2) **Augusthippie1993** : Yesss! Granielle has insane onscreen chemistry and I just try to bring that out in the story. Thank you very much :)!_

 _3) **Amelia** : Let's face it Barry wasn't even thinking along those line so I wanted it to be glaring in his face that SaviFrost made love. This is some Henry and Caitlin content, I really loved writing it! Yes your guess was spot on, that's exactly what they're going to be talking about :)! I know I'm pissed they killed Henry, I feel like he would have totally been a Snowbarry shipper. Thanks for the review :)!_

 _4) **Mergana** **Allen** : Thank you very much! I always look forward to your reviews! They were my favourite part of the third season as well! Barry needs to realise that Caitlin is a woman with needs and she was being satisfied by a version of him LOL. Barry can be a bit daft when it comes to woman but he figures things out eventually... it's the only time he's a little slow ;). Yes she does have feelings for Savitar but she feels guilty because Savitar was a "villain" so she hid her feelings from everyone. In regards to her feelings for Barry, she accepts them as in the sense that she knows that they're there but she also denies them because of how selfless she is, so she tries to avoid or ignore them... Sometimes she just cannot though ;)! I know what you mean about time... I'm usually writing while I'm supposed to be sleeping so that's why I'm always tired. Hope you enjoy this and it makes you a little less tired :)!_

 _5) **ChlexLover3** : Yesss! Thank you so much! I really appreciate it :)! Barry's a little too scared of the truth to be interrogating her just yet but he is slowly becoming more aware and similar to Season 1 Barry. Your review was so sweet!_

 _6) **Guest** : You're welcome! Hope you enjoy!_

 _7) **manticoregurl-071134** : Thanks for the review! Caitlin won't hide the secret for much longer ;)!_

 _8) **Nexus24** : Thanks for the review! And if you really want to see Jelly Barry he will be making an appearance soon (spoiler)... Hope you enjoy!_

 _9) **Snowbarry** : Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! They're going to be the best parents ever!_

 _10) **HaileyGrace** : Thank you so much! I could feel your excitement with that caps lock ;) And I also type like that when I love something so it was much appreciated! Hope you enjoy the update :)!_

* * *

 **Author's Note: THE HENRY AND CAITLIN CONTENT THAT THE SHOW NEEDED!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to a guest reviewer AMELIA (another loyal reviewer who leaves extremely sweet and motivating comments!)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10: DOCTOR DAD**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Barry and Caitlin head to work at STAR Labs. After a while Barry heads to the CCPD to process evidence from cases while Caitlin continues with her work. Her mind wanders to the memories of Savitar and Frost, how he felt pressed up against her, the sweet nothings he whispered in her ear, how he called her his queen, how safe yet vulnerable she felt. Everyone saw how cruel he was, the dark side of Barry Allen… No one saw that he was broken, a man wanting to be a God so he would no longer feel pain.

She wills herself to remember more so she can understand the connection between them. She remembers touching his scarred face and admiring it. She remembers him talking about how they would rule together. She remembers brushing the floppy hair out of his eyes and tracing circles on his bare chest as he spoke about their future together.

She knows she shouldn't be thinking about these things. She shouldn't be thinking about a man who tried to kill her friends… Well he only really wanted to kill Iris, but still he almost hurt Cisco and Cisco was like a little brother to her and he also killed HR but he didn't know that.

* * *

Cisco clears his throat for the fifth time and she looks up. "What's going on with you?" He asks curiously. "Nothing I'm fine." "Is this about yesterday?" "What about yesterday?"

"I saw the way you flinched when Doctor Allen was talking about metahuman genes. You lied to us didn't you? Killer Frost is still a part of you."

"I didn't lie," Caitlin shifts on her feet guiltily, "I never said she was gone. I just said that she wouldn't be a problem anymore." "Well she just might be…" Cisco replies, "What if she complicates your pregnancy? You have to tell Barry and Henry." "She won't," Caitlin says stubbornly before whispering softer and letting the worry slip into her voice, "She won't."

She excuses herself and says that she's going to grab a muffin at Jitters but instead she buys a housewarming plant and goes to visit Henry Allen.

* * *

Caitlin knocks on his door. Henry opens the door and smiles widely as he sees who his guest is. "Caitlin, welcome." He steps aside to let her enter. "Sorry to intrude Doctor Allen. I just had a few questions."

"It's never an intrusion when it's you. Please ask away but I have to insist that you call me Dad or at least Henry if you're not comfortable enough yet." "Okay Henry," She says smiling at him warmly. "Before... when you spoke about the baby only having one metahuman gene... I wasn't totally honest. I'm a metahuman too," She admits.

* * *

They discuss the topic in depth for an hour and a half, coming up with different theories. Then they run some tests. They also schedule more tests for tomorrow. "Well so far, everything seems fine. Your baby seems to be in perfect health and you have nothing to worry about. I picked up some prenatal vitamins for you and so far the baby's dark matter hasn't shown any signs of being unstable. You and the baby will be just fine if everything goes this smoothly," He reassures her.

She smiles at him brightly as he walks her out. "You're welcome to visit any time and I'm on call 24/7." She hugs him tightly, "Thanks, Dad." She leaves and returns to STAR Labs feeling very relieved.

* * *

When she enters the room, nobody notices and everybody is rushing around in a frenzy. "What's going on?" They all stop and look at her. Barry rushes over to her and hugs her tightly. "Where have you been?" He breaks the hug and looks at her again before pulling her into another hug. She looks at him confused but hugs him back anyway. "I was with your dad, he was running some tests," Caitlin explains, "What happened?" "What happened? I'll tell you what happened! You weren't answering your phone and your tracker was off! You disappeared for four hours without a trace! You told Cisco you were getting a muffin and then you didn't come back! I searched the whole city for you, we thought you were kidnapped! I was going out of my mind, Cait!"

"I'm sorry," Caitlin says, "My phone was on silent and I forgot to put the sound back on." He grips her shoulders and stares into her eyes. "Don't do that again. EVER," He says calmly but in a very harsh and loud ton tone. "I won't," Caitlin promises. In that moment he reminds her of Savitar, how dangerous he sounds yet so very calm. His eyes soften when she reassures him but he's still worried. He pulls her into another hug and kisses her hair.

He whispers over and over, "I can't lose you. I can't lose him."

"You won't," She whispers back reassuring him.

* * *

Another ten minutes after assuring everyone that she was fine, Cisco approaches her and asks to speak with her alone. "What did Henry say?" "He said the baby is fine so far and she hasn't complicated the pregnancy." "Okay good," He lets out a breath in relief, "You still need to tell the team or at least tell Barry."

"I can't Cisco… He'll never see me in the same way and what if he thinks she's too dangerous? What if I get locked up in the pipeline and he raises my baby with Iris instead?" Caitlin argues, feeling scared and nervous.

"Barry would never do that. You know he's never do that. He knows how much you love this child and we will do our best to make sure you never see the inside of any cell ever again. Just talk to him… tonight."

"Okay," She reluctantly agrees, "Tonight."

* * *

Author's Note: So something absolutely incredible happened to me. Do you guys watch Gotham? Well I commented on a picture of Bruce in real life (David Mazouz) with Emily saying that all I need is a picture of him with Grant and Danielle and one with Melissa and Chris... AND HE FREAKING REPLIED TO ME! He had more than 3000 other comments at the time and I was the only one he replied to (I checked... I literally scrolled through all of the comments). I felt so amazing after that, you guys don't understand. I was on cloud 9 and I will never forget the 25th of July 2018... It will forever be ingrained in my memory!

 **Don't forget to vote for the gender/s and one baby or two through your review or on twitter. And submit baby superhero names if you have any ideas! Vote on twitter polls, see spoilers and comment on the story using the hashtag #HalfMine.**

 **Next chapter Caitlin spills the beans! Maybe someone will be spilling some tea instead soon ;)!**

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Replies to Reviews:_

 _1) **ChlexLover3** : Me too! I also love it when they bring characters from past series into the mix... It's one of my favourite things about Supergirl, the incorporated Smallville characters (Kara, Lois, etc.) and from past Superman movies (Lois and Clark). I totally agree about the Barry and Savitar thing, to be honest Savitar is cooler than Season 3 and 4 Barry plus he was super hottt! Thanks for the review!_

 _2) **John** : Thanks so much! I haven't actually written any superhero fight scenes because I'm not particularly great at fight scenes, but if you guys are keen for it then I will try to add some in between the chapters so let me know :)!_

 _3) **Amelia** : I loovvveee protective Barry (not as much as Drunk Barry though lol). Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this one!_

 _4) **Guest** : I actually haven't written any fight scenes but yes in between chapters they are still fighting metahumans and doing flash stuff, I just haven't been writing about it. But if you guys are keen for fight scenes then I will try to add some in, but fair warning I'm not too great at writing fight scenes but I will try my best so let me know!_

 _5) **HaileyGrace** : Aww thank you! That means so much :)! Thanks for the encouragement and support, much appreciated!_

 _6) **Guest** : Thanks for the review!_

 _7) **Mergana Allen** : Yes Killer Frost will appear apart from the flashbacks but it will be a while off because there's a very specific moment that I plan to bring her in ;). There will be surprises in terms of the pregnancy but Henry was only looking for possible complications that could have bad results and so far he found none. Yes I totally agree! I miss the old Barry so much, the one that cared about everyone! This chapter has Barry's reaction ;). Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy!_

 _8) **Nexus24** : Thanks for the review! I'll try to update it next weekend. It usually requires a lot more editing because I wrote it a while back and my writing style has changed so I have all the chapters written I just haven't gotten around to actually editing them. I appreciate the support though so I will definitely try to update it next weekend because I really did love writing it! The whole story is around ten chapters long I think but I have a few other Chlark stories in the works but I will most likely only post those once I've completed writing them :)._

 _9) **JLgods01** : Thank you! I try to update quickly because I know what it's like to be waiting for a story and I hate waiting. It actually takes me longer to edit then actually write the chapters because I write a few chapters in advance. Really appreciate it!_

 _10) **Augusthippie1993** : Don't worry you will definitely see more jealousy from Barry ;) There's actually a whole story arc dedicated to just that and it starts in chapter 16! She is a freaking queen I agree! Yes I feel like all the off-screen chemistry in terms of friendship really does translate into on-screen chemistry and I absolutely love it! Thanks for the review!_

 _11) **manticore** - **gurl071134** : Thanks for the review and I'm still super excited about the Gotham thing... #TheLifeOfAFangirl_

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to **Augusthippie1993** :)!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11: WHERE'S HOME?**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Most of the team clears out and Cisco drags Caitlin off, so only Iris and Barry remain. She saunters over to him. "So," She begins seductively, "I went shopping for our alone time tonight." She bites her lip trying to look sexy, but Barry immediately thinks of how cute Caitlin looks when she bites her lower lip. "I think you'll be really happy," She says trying to seduce him. She runs her fingers down his chest and whispers in his ear.

Cisco enters the room and clears his throat while Caitlin trails behind him. Barry immediately steps back like a child that caught doing something he shouldn't be. Iris massages her temples, frustrated with Barry's lack of response.

"Ready to go?" Barry asks turning to face Caitlin. "Yeah," Caitlin replies. He picks her up and runs them both home.

* * *

They go through their routine of hot chocolate and getting ready for bed before settling on the couch. "How about we watch a comedy?" Barry suggests. "I love the Big Bang Theory. How about that?" Barry nods and puts on an episode of the Big Bang Theory.

They spend the next two hours laughing and enjoying themselves. Then Barry notices the time. He's about to make an excuse to leave when Caitlin says, "Barry there's something I have to tell you. It's really important and I want to tell you the whole truth so it may take a while. I was going to wait until tomorrow but I'm afraid I might lose my nerve." "Okay," Barry sits back down and waits patiently for her to continue.

* * *

She explains to him that Frost is still a part of her and tells him why she went to see Henry. She tells him all about Amunet. He sits patiently through all of it. She expects him to yell or to tell her that she was stupid for endangering their child or anything along those lines really, but he surprises her.

"I'm sorry," He takes her hands, looks into her eyes and apologises.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" She asks confused. "I should have been there. You've gone through so much. I should have been there but I was distracted… That will never happen again." "It's not your fault Barry. I'm just glad you're here now." She squeezes his hands.

They smile at each other. He tucks the hair on her face behind her ear. He notices her shiver due to her body's cold temperature. "Are you cold?" He asks with a worried expression. "I'm always cold," She replies with a laugh. He rolls his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Yes I am. Blankets and hot chocolate both help but not that much. Same goes for heaters. The only thing that really helps is heat, from an actual fire or… from a person." She bites her lip. He doesn't even think about it, he just acts.

He pulls her in closer and she moans and whimpers as the heat begins coursing through her veins. He can't help but feel a little turned out when he hears the sound leave her lips. She settles on his shoulder and they continue watching TV together. Another two hours later, she is sound asleep. He doesn't move because he doesn't want to wake her so he pulls the blanket over them and falls asleep as well, completely forgetting the rest of the world.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

Iris puts on her sexy new expensive white lingerie excitedly. This will be there first 'alone time' in a long time. She lights candles and puts a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries on the table. She opens up the wine and pours two glasses before sitting on the couch, trying her sexiest pose. 15 minutes later she starts to cramp up. Another 15 minutes later she begins pacing and trying to call Barry. Another 10 minutes later she drinks both their glasses of wine and pours herself another glass. Soon she's downed the entire bottle.

"I can't believe he didn't show up!" She shouts angrily to her empty loft. Iris puts on a coat and leaves the apartment. She calls a cab and gives him Caitlin's address. She hands him way too much money and tells him to leave. The driver shrugs, very used to drunken girls.

She peers through the window and sees Barry and Caitlin cuddled up on the couch. She clenches her fist and knocks loudly on the door.

* * *

Barry awakens from his peaceful slumber because of a loud noise. He soon realises someone is knocking on the door and goes to check who it is before they wake up Caitlin. He opens the door to find a drunken Iris. "Barrryyyyy," She says before planting a kiss on his lips. She tastes like puke so he has a feeling she threw up before coming here. "Iris, what are you doing here?"

She rips open her throat. "I'm here to make love to my fiancé." "Now isn't really the time Iris. It's 3 in the morning. It's not the apartment and Caitlin's asleep at home."

"We can sneak in the room," Iris giggles, "Or you could just flash us to the apartment."

"I can't leave Caitlin alone. And I would have to wake her up to switch on her alarm which I'm not going to do because she needs her rest."

"What about what I need?" Iris asks bitterly.

"Iris what are you talking about?" Barry asks before he notices Caitlin stirring. "Look it doesn't matter. You're going to wake Cait up so let's just get you back to your apartment."

He grabs the key and then locks the door before picking Iris up and running to the apartment. "We're finally alooonneee," Iris drunkenly slurs. She rips open her coat and drops it to the floor. "Come on baby! Do me! Do me right here on the couch!" Iris giggles, sounding very desperate. "Look I don't have time for this," He sighs and runs his hand through his hair, "Cait isn't safe. I have to get home."

"But you are home Barry, **our** home," Iris insists. "You know what I mean," Barry presses his lips together. But truth be told, he doesn't even know what he means. He doesn't know when he started thinking of Iris and his apartment as just an apartment or as her apartment. And more importantly he doesn't know when he started thinking of Caitlin and her apartment as home.

He brushes it off as a mistake but deep down they both know it's much more than that.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So if you guys want fighting scenes then let me know in a review and I will try my best to add them in but fair warning, I'm not too good at writing fighting scenes. Also don't forget to vote on the baby/babies gender and submit baby superhero names.**

 **Next chapter will have more Caitlin and Cisco friendship!**

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Replies to Reviews:_

 _1) **franchessybee** : Thank you! 1. Their transition does seem smooth because they haven't really been thinking about what it means. They have kind of been avoiding things which will actually show in future chapters (I've written them but they haven't been posted yet). As for her being more sensitive to his relationship that's also coming up soon, I'm not sure of the exact chapter number but I think it's around 15. She will be pushing him towards Iris because she thinks he's still in love with Iris, so she will be noticing Iris and trying to fix thinks because that's how Caitlin is (it's in Chapter 17 I think). The elephant in the room will be brought but I want Barry to realise his feelings before that so that's a while off because this is a slowburn story. 2. She does think about it but for now she's scared to push him away because she's lost so many people in her life, but she also feels she's being selfish and we all know Caitlin isn't so she will try to fix Barry and Iris, not that it will work but that will be through their own fault. She is a little dependent on Barry for now but there will soon be another character introduced which will affect their dynamic. Your review wasn't offensive at all, it was constructive criticism with well though out points which I appreciate. Thanks for the review!_

 _2) **Augusthippie1993** : Thanks for the review! Same! I still can't get over that scene when Barry is in the speed force and sees Caitlin holding a baby. I thought for sure it was his and his face looked so sad when 'Ronnie' walked in. Since you're a fan of the Caitlin and Cisco friendship I think you will like this chapter :)! I agree with you that Caitlin is the best and Snowbarry deserves to be together. I'm happy to do what the writers of the show do not have the guts to do! _

_3) **Guest** : Thanks for the review! There's a little bit of a fight scene in this chapter but I've added a fight scene to one of the future chapters as well. I absolutely love Killer Frost and I'm really sad at how her story arc has been ignored in the show. I can't wait for it to be explored in Season 5!_

 _4) **manticore-gurl071134** : Thank you! This chapter has some OG Team Flash so I loved writing it! Hope you enjoy!_

 _5) **HaileyGrace** : Thank you! That means so much! If you have twitter I usually post on there when I upload a chapter so you don't miss it ;)! GAHHHH THIS IS THE SWEETEST I JUST CAN'T *insert many many heart emojis here* I literally said I have to update after reading this!_

 _6) **John** : Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this one!_

* * *

This chapter is dedicated **HaileyGrace** , may Snowbarry live in our hearts forever!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12: KITCHEN KAROAKE**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Barry gets a drunken Iris to bed and rushes back to Caitlin's side where falls into a peaceful slumber. He feels as if something's missing. His eyes flutter open and he realises what's missing – Caitlin Snow is no longer peacefully asleep in his arms.

He looks around and sees her in the kitchen with her earphones in and dancing around to the music. "Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend, hey hey you you I think you need a new one. Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend. Ooh woah ooh woah." She's moving so much that she doesn't notice the dish rag on the floor. She slips on it and braces herself to collide with the floor by using her body to protect her belly.

Barry moves almost immediately and instead of hitting the floor, she's in his arms. He picks her up and sets her on the floor gently. "Thank you." "Anytime," Barry says with a smile that melts Caitlin's heart. "Nice song," He chuckles. "You heard that?" She turns bright red. "It'll be my new ringtone," He jokes. She glares at him but she can't help but giggle. Caitlin clears her throat and moves away. "I'm going to head to work but your pancakes are done." "Wait don't you need a ride?"

"No it's fine. I'm actually meeting Cisco for coffee at Jitters," Caitlin says and Barry raises his eyebrow at the word 'coffee'. "Relax, I won't be having any coffee. I will just be having the muffin of the day and some tea," Caitlin puts her hands up in the air and backs away slowly with a teasing demeanour.

Barry smiles at her playfulness and sips on his orange juice before digging into the four stacks of pancakes that she made him.

* * *

Caitlin and Cisco arrive at Jitters. Cisco doesn't beat around the bush. "So you and Barry… what's going on there?"

"N-nothing," Caitlin stutters. "Really now?" Cisco raises his eyebrow, "That must be why he went crazy when you were missing or why he spends every night at your house or always picks up the muffins and donuts you like or why he orders the Killer Frost whenever we go to Jitters or-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Caitlin interrupts him, "How do you even know that he stays over and what do mean went crazy?"

"Iris is always complaining about it. I know more about that woman than I've ever wanted to know. Do I care that she hasn't been laid since Barry found about the baby? No. But do I have to hear her constantly complain about it? Yes."

"Really? That long?" Caitlin asks shocked, "Wow. That is surprising."

"When you were missing he totally started freaking out. He searched the whole city and put everyone to work. Iris tried talking to him to comfort him and then he yelled her and said he didn't have time to deal with her."

"He was just freaking out about the baby. I'm sure they've patched things up by now." "I don't think so… From what I've heard things have been on the rocks for a while," Then he eyes her reaction, "And you don't seem too broken up about it." Caitlin laughs nervously, "It's none of my business."

"Sure it isn't," Cisco winks at her before taking a sip of his coffee.

Meanwhile Caitlin's thoughts turn to her Barry and Iris _. Could it be that they're not meant to be? That they're not some gold standard?_

* * *

Barry finishes up his work at the CCPD with a little extra speed and heads to Jitters to pick up a 'Killer Frost' for himself and a tea for Caitlin. He notices Cisco and Caitlin having a conversation and goes over to join them.

"Hey guys. Mind if I join you guys?" Barry says.

"Of course not," Caitlin replies with a smile. "I'm always up for some OG Team Flash time," Cisco whispers with a fist pump. They sit together and chat for another hour, falling into an easy conversation and cracking jokes. It feels just like old times and Barry feels content. It's the most free he's felt at Jitters in a long time (probably because Iris and him are usually at Jitters together.)

* * *

Just as they are about to leave, a guy walks in and tries to steal money from the cash register. Barry changes into his suit and goes to stop him but the guy aims his gun at Caitlin. Barry rushes towards Caitlin but before he can reach her, she's hit with a blast from the gun. "I'll take care of this," Cisco says, "You take care of her." Barry nods and runs them both over to STAR Labs.

Luckily Henry was there. "She got hit with a blast and I don't know what's wrong. Help her please." Barry blinks back the tears as Henry sets to work. He checks vitals and runs tests while Barry paces and clenches his fists. He wants to hurt that guy so badly for hurting Caitlin. He almost wishes he was with Cisco so he could beat that jerk to a bloody pulp instead of feeling useless while his father does things he doesn't understand.

Cisco shoots a vibe blast towards the intruder and the intruder shoots back. The blast hits a table and it is blown to smithereens. Cisco looks at it shocked. 'Why didn't that happen before? But thank god it didn't!' He vibe blasts him, one blast after another until the man is pushed into a corner then he punches him so hard that he's knocked out. He retrieves the gun and destroys it while trying to ignore the searing pain in his hand.

Cisco arrives at STAR Labs quickly after putting the guy in jail.

* * *

 **Author's Note: A little short I know but it's an update after 4 hours so =D... I hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think. Also if you guys want slight spoilers then read the replies to reviews because there are sometimes spoilers there. I usually wait for a couple more reviews but I was super excited about OG Team Flash :)!**

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Replies to Reviews:_

_1) **manticore-gurl071134** : Thanks for the review and I love OG Team Flash so I will never treat them the way they are treated on the show! The answers to Caitlin are ahead... DUN DUN DUN lol._

 _2) **Augusthippie1993** : I absolutely adore OG Team Flash so there will definitely be more of them :)! Aww thank you that is the sweetest thing ever! I feel the same about Cisco and I agree about the speed and cold thing ;). Cisco is not the only member of Team Flash who is team Snowbarry (spoiler for the next chapter!) Thanks for the review!_

 _3) **ChlexLover3** : Thank you so much! Curious Cisco is one of my favourite Cisco's! He's not the only member of Team Flash who ships Snowbarry (spoiler lol). Thanks for the review and in this story Cisco does not have much love for Iris (because let's be real Barry handed over the team to him at the end of Season 3 not Iris)._

 _4) **HaileyGrace** : Thank you! They are most definitely not the gold standard... I can think of plenty other CW Ships that are much more deserving that title to be honest. If you do get a chance to make a video edit then I would absolutely love to see it! Thanks for the review!_

 _5) **Nexus24** : There's a Barry and Iris argument coming up but it's a little while off because I want their big argument to be the end of it for them plus Barry is not a very confrontational character and wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. I'll try to update Chlark: TimeTravel this weekend... It just depends on how long my AP Maths tutorials take me to finish. Thanks for the review!_

 _6) **Guest** : Don't worry I feel just as uncomfortable watching them on TV and one of my friends feels completely disgusted because she has a foster brother that grew up with from the age of 11 and they see each other as brother and sister so it actually makes her sick to see a show romanticising that. Yes I am totally bringing back the Snowbarry friendship... I want them to be open and honest with each other, like a real couple should be. Yes his "I'm sorry," in the series felt sincere but at the same time I felt that he could have personalised it more and went deeper. Thank you so much for your kind words and I absolutely love hearing about your reactions :)!_

 _7) **Amelia** : Took the words right out of my mouth. Thanks for the review {Chapter 11}_

 _8) **Guest** : Yes it was her frosty side that saved her! Thanks for the review and hope you find this chapter COOL (that's my frosty pun lol)._

 _9) **Amelia** : Thank you! to be honest sometimes I actually come up with one or two of these scenarios for myself in my head and then I just apply them to my favourite characters. Hope you enjoy this one and thanks for the review!_

 _10) **shorty1773** : You're so totally welcome! You guys are the reason I'm updating so quickly because these reviews make me feel so inspired :)! I feel the same way... OG Team Flash was the best and the 'Iris West' show is boring af. Hopefully Season 5 will give us some Snowbarrisco! I completely agree with everything you said and I absolutely love long rants so rant away anytime :)!_

 _11) **John** : Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer! I really appreciate it :)! I completely understand where you're coming from, I hate how the show ruined their dynamic :(._

 _12) **Maya** : LOL I actually have that down as one of the suggestions (I was discussing it with a friend in class) so I'll add it onto the Twitter Poll. Thanks for the review! {Chapter 11}_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13: DREAMS VS REALITY**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

After Henry is finished with his testing he wipes the sweat from his forehead with a towel. Everyone looks at him awaiting the verdict. I need to speak to Cisco and Barry alone." Everyone leaves the room. "I asked for the two of you because I'm not sure who Caitlin revealed her metahuman genes to. So I have good news and bad news," He says, "The good news is that the baby is fine. Frost is keeping them both alive and she protected them from the blast as best she could. The reason she isn't waking up is so that her body heals faster."

They both feel relieved. "So what's the bad news?"

"She should wake up within the next thirty minutes but if she doesn't then it means that she doesn't want to wake up. It would be a mental blockage. Physically she would be completely fine but if she likes whatever is in her head more than what's out here she may choose to never wake up."

"She can't possibly choose a dream over us," Cisco starts before finishing off unsurely, "Right?"

"My advice is to talk to her. It's a long shot but the auditory functions still work. If one of you can get through to her then she'll wake up." They both nod. "Well unless you guys can design a device to enter her mind and call her out." Cisco turns to them both, "I just might have one. I just need to make a few tweaks."

* * *

Cisco immediately to work while Barry goes to Caitlin's bedside and holds her hand. "Cait… please wake up. I can't do this without you. You need to wake up for me and him. Please Cait," He begs her, tears forming in his eyes. She squeezes his hand.

He looks at their hands in excitement before shouting for Henry. Henry arrives a few moments later. "Is she okay?"

"She's better than okay. She squeezed my hand!" Henry looks at his son and places a hand gently on his should. "Those kinds of movements are quite common with people in her state, we just have to wait."

He runs some more tests and reveals his diagnosis. "My initial assessment was right. The coma is self-induced. Now that her body has completely healed, she's healthy. The only thing that's stopping her from waking up is her mind."

* * *

"Eureka!" Cisco shouts while running in, "I got it!"

The whole team gathers around her bed. "This device isn't that powerful because I don't want anything that can harm my future niece or nephew so only one person can go in. It can't be me because I need to handle the device and make sure nothing goes wrong. I should warn whoever goes in that they can possibly be stuck there. Who's going in?"

"Me," Barry replies immediately. "What?" Iris looks at him shocked, "I think we need a minute alone to talk about this." She places a hand on his shoulder but he shrugs her off. "No we don't," Barry immediately dismisses her concerns, "I'm going in and that's final." He touches the button on the device and everything turns black.

* * *

Suddenly he sees two people in front of him – Frost and Savitar. He walks closer to them but they can't see him. 'It must be a memory,' He thinks.

"I like the suit," Frost says. "I'm glad. I made it especially for you."

"So you don't do this for all your metahuman helpers or other partners?" She smirks and raises her eyebrow.

"They're just helpers and I've never really had any partners." He looks away. "You do now," Frost replies placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort and to show her loyalty.

* * *

Suddenly everything turns dark again and Barry finds himself in a new memory. "You're so beautiful," Frost says to Savitar as her fingers trace over his scars. "They don't scare you?" "No. They're a part of you and you could never scare me." They both gaze deeply into each other's eyes.

Barry looks at them for a moment, completely taken in by the sheer love and power between the two of them. He quickly remembers that he needs to find Caitlin quickly, hewalks forward and opens a door then he finds himself in another memory. Savitar and Frost are in bed together. "We can be gods together." Savitar pulls Frost towards him. "My Queen." "My King."

He searches around the room and he finds Caitlin standing against the wall watching the memory. Barry runs towards her. He pulls her into a hug. "Cait! You're okay. Thank God." "We were gods," She whispers sadly, in a trance as if Barry isn't there. "Please let's get you home." Suddenly she looks up at him shocked and then pulls away from him. Caitlin starts to walk away. "Please," Barry begs.

She stops and Barry uses this to catch up to her. "Come back. We need you. I need you. Our baby needs you," He pleads with her. Her eyes soften. "Okay I will but can we stay here a little longer?" "One more memory?" Barry offers. "Three?" Caitlin bargains. "Two?" Barry counters.

"Five?" She offers instead.

"That's not how bargaining works Cait," He rolls his eyes playfully.

"It is when I'm doing it," She smirks.

"Fine three," He says with a playful roll of his eyes but he can't help but smile at the little smirk plastered on her face from her little victory.

* * *

They see three more memories. The first one is Savitar giving Frost her suit and seeing the way her eyes light up and the self-satisfactory smirk on his face. The second is when Frost meets Savitar… She refuses to join him until he reveals that he is Barry Allen and so she readily agrees to be his partner.

The third memory is the most personal of all. Savitar and Frost talking about being broken, talking about their pasts and comforting each other. Who would have thought that even those who they considered evil had hearts that could love? In that memory they saw that deep down Savitar and Frost were just like Barry and Caitlin, maybe just a little broken.

Barry realises that they loved each other. He can't believe that there was a good part of Savitar and Frost and they brought it out in each other. He never realised how much he needed Caitlin, no matter what version of him it was, but now he does and he'll be there for her… Whatever it takes.

Barry holds Caitlin's hand and presses the red button on the device and everything turns black.

* * *

They open their eyes and look at each other, ignoring everyone else in the room. "I'm okay," She reassures him, "I'm okay."

Everyone seems happy that she's okay.

Henry runs some more tests and everything seems fine but he requests that she stay at STAR Labs overnight for observation. "My apartment is just across the road so I can be here in a flash," He says and everyone chuckles at his pun. "Or I can stay in the next room if you would feel safer?"

"No need Dad, I'll be here," Barry answers for her. "Actually I was thinking you should go home tonight," Caitlin says as she remembers what Cisco said before and she wants Barry to be happy. Frost had Savitar but Iris had Barry and all she can hold onto is her memories. She has no right to anything else. "Why would I stay at your apartment without you?" Barry asks, shooting her a look of confusion.

"I think she meant home as in our apartment," Iris huffs. "Oh uh right," Barry says awkwardly because to him their apartment hasn't felt like home in a long time. "I'd feel better if I stayed with Cait though… What if something goes wrong or she has cravings or something?" He says grasping at straws, trying to find every excuse in the book so that he won't have to leave her side.

"I'll be fine Barry. You don't have to worry about me," Caitlin insists. "Of course I have to. We both know you put everyone else first and you forget to worry about yourself, so it's my job now. Besides I can't really help it," He gives a warm smile, "Anyway it's decided I'm staying so I'm just going to run home and grab the hot chocolate."

There's that reference to 'home' again, but it never even crosses his mind to think of his and Iris's apartment as home, because having your name on a lease doesn't mean it's home.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed a little more SaviFrost and Barry is starting to realise that there's more to SaviFrost than meets the eye! Leave a review telling me what you think! Sorry about any mistakes, I had to edit this super quickly because my brother needed to borrow my laptop.**

 **Also you can see a little bit here that Caitlin is very selfless and is trying to push Barry towards Iris and Barry is pretty much ignoring that LOL.**

 **The next chapter will be focused on a friendship and Caitlin getting some good advice as well as setting a future story arc... Can you guess which friendship? Hint: It's one that has never really been explored on the show.**

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Replies to Reviews:_

 _1) **ChlexLover3** : Thank you so much! Your reviews always put me in a good mood :)! Glad it's making you feel better! That's basically what I wanted from the chapter so I'm glad to see that that's what came across. Hope you enjoy this one!_

 _2) **John** : Thank you! That is exactly what I was going for and I love that my readers could notice it :)! That's honestly how I see SaviFrost cannon because the writers cannot tell me that those two didn't hook up in secret... I mean come on! With that chemistry, they had to have had a little something... I get that the writers wanted to follow the WA storyline but they could have at least gave us SaviFrost (but I guess having these two together would completely overshadow the so called 'Golden standard' so they were scared lol). Thanks for the review!_

 _3) **manticore-gurl071134** : Thanks for the review! After his long obsession with Iris, Barry will kind of be in denial until he can't be anymore BUT (Spoiler) some tea/salt/shade (there are just too many terms these days!) will be split/thrown to do with something which majority of the fandom hated about Season 4. Barry will slowly come to terms with his feelings for Caitlin but there's one more major story arc that will be explored first ;) Try to guess what it is! (It's actually cliché but I loved writing it). Enjoy chapter 14!_

 _4) **Amelia** : Thanks for the review! You're always so sweet :). I haven't written any major SaviFrost scenes within the next few chapter because soon I will start a new story arc but after that story arc is over they'll be more SaviFrost!_

 _5) **Mergana Allen** : Thanks so much for the review and feedback! I love writing the father/daughter scenes for Henry and Caitlin as well as writing the SaviFrost scenes but I will be starting a new story arc soon to help get Barry to stop being in denial and realise Caitlin is the one :)! They're both amazing and deserve to be together! I actually haven't written in the gender/s yet but it will be after chapter 25 BUT I have decided on the gender/s and name/s (trying not to give spoilers but if you do want to know then tell me when you review this chapter and I will tell you in next chapter's reply!)._

 _6) **Augusthippie1993** : GRANIELLE HAS THE BEST ON SCREEN CHEMISTRY AND I FREAKING LOVE THEM TOO! I haven't written any major SaviFrost scenes within the next few chapter because soon I will start a new story arc but after that story arc is over they'll be more SaviFrost :)! Thanks for the review!_

 _7) **CAIT** : Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy this one :)._

 _8) **franchessybee** : No problem! Hearing what readers think actually helps improve my writing and shows me what isn't coming across the way I want it to so I can rectify it. I can see a huge difference from the writing of my very first story to this one so I always welcome helpful reviews :). Hope you enjoy this one!_

 _9) **XWF1000** : YESSSSSSSS! It was definitely a huge mistake and I'm very disappointed that the writers did not explore the SaviFrost arc but I also get why they didn't... I mean it would look good if the 'main couple' was a complete snore compared to two people who just got together (Savitar and Frost) so I guess they just wanted to stop Granielle's chemistry from overshadowing WA like it usually does. Sometimes I want to petition to be a writer so I can fix the show lol. Thanks for the review!_

 _10) **HaileyGrace** : THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE AWESOME TOO! Yes Barry is going to be overprotective and adorkable like Season 1 Barry, none of the crap the show pulls where he doesn't care about anyone but Iris (that was just lazy writing honestly). This chapter has Barry in denial but in the new story arc he will realise a few things ;)... Thanks for the review!_

 _11) **h0neybunny16** : Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy the update :)._

 _12) **silence** : I am so glad you're to join us :)! Also I love heart emojis so many heart emojis right back at you :)! Thanks so much for the support and for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to manticore-gurl071134 to say thanks for all the lovely reviews!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14: ROOFTOPS WITH RALPH**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Since Barry is staying with Caitlin, Ralph and Cisco offer to do the evening patrol. Soon everyone has cleared out of STAR Labs and only three people remain. "Barry can I talk to you for a minute?" Iris asks him. Barry looks Caitlin's way and she seems to be busy on her phone, telling Felicity about the whole ordeal and reassuring her that they didn't need to worry. (Barry called Team Arrow to let them know what happened). "Uhh yeah sure."

They both walk into the next room. He turns around and she pulls him into a deep and passionate kiss. He feels as if something is missing but he kisses her back anyway, because that's what he should be doing. Except it doesn't feel like it.

* * *

Meanwhile Caitlin spots them and decides she needs some fresh air so she heads up to the roof.

"Ralph?" She asks the figure before her, "What are you doing here?"

"I come up here sometimes to think. We finished the patrol and Cisco is with his girlfriend and I did not feel like going home to an empty apartment right now," He admits. Caitlin's rigid stance softens. "You're not alone you know?"

"Yes I am. Cisco has gypsy, Jesse has Wally, Wells has science and Barry has… West I guess," He finishes the last one off unsurely. "I don't have anyone," Caitlin points out. "Only because Allen is too stupid to realise that you're perfect."

"Perfect," She laughs bitterly, "I hate that word." She remembers Barry saying it to her during the whole Riverdale fiasco.

"You shouldn't. I mean you are human but you're pretty much perfect, at least when compared to the rest of us. I never told you this because I don't like sharing my real feelings with people but I admire you Caitlin Snow. A lot. You are brave – you never hide behind a desk when there's a fight. You're strong and resilient. You never give up on your friends and you're so selfless, always putting them first. I mean you've been there for Barry all this time even though seeing them together must hurt like hell. And now you're having his kid and even though he'll be there and we'll all be there, but you're doing it on your own. I wish I could be as amazing of a person as you someday. There are many girls like Iris West in the world but there's only one Caitlin Snow and don't you forget it."

Caitlin felt touched. "Thank you. And for what it's worth Ralph, I think you're pretty amazing too and you're going to be a great hero."

"Thank you," He replies sincerely, "And I know we're not close or anything but my dad... he wasn't around much, always busy with his real wife and child. He wasn't there for me. I don't think Barry would ever do that to you but Cisco and I would be happy to step in, anytime. Even Harry though I don't think he'll admit it."

"I really appreciate it Ralph. I was right about you."

"Plus that baby would be a total chick magnet," Ralph jokes and Caitlin rolls her eyes. She places a hand on his shoulder. "There's someone out there for you and when you meet her you won't need a baby to attract her. Even though this little one might be the most precious thing in the world."

"Thanks," He looks at her gratefully. They share a moment. Then she starts walking away to return to her bed. "Piece of advice, take it or leave it. If you want Allen, then you need to show him what he's missing."

She turns around and looks at him thoughtfully. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Meanwhile Barry and Iris are making out when Iris starts unbuttoning his shirt. Suddenly he stops. "Crap I forgot Caitlin's clothes!" "Is that really what you're thinking about right now?" Iris asks frustrated. He ignores her and runs to get the clothes. He arrives with another one of his sweatpants and another shirt. "Aren't those yours?" Iris raises her eyebrow. "Well yeah technically, but they're Caitlin's now," He shrugs. "It's getting late," He says as he checks his watch, "We should probably get to bed."

"I thought you'd never ask," Iris smirks. "Actually I was talking about me and Caitlin," He replies while scratching the back of his neck. "Oh," Iris says disappointed and trying to stop herself from getting angry. "Well if you change your mind, I'll be sleeping in my birthday suit," She winks suggestively before leaving. 'That will definitely seduce him!' She thinks to herself with a smirk.

But Barry doesn't give it a second thought once he finds Caitlin in bed before they've had any hot chocolate. He sighs before he settles in the chair next to her. "Barry I'm cold," She mumbles sleepily, "Can you turn up the heat?" He tries but the thermostat is broken. "It's broken but I'm here." "Okay," She scoots more to one side of the bed and pats the other. He kicks off his shoes and gets into bed next to her, but since the bed is a single hospital bed it's too small for two people.

She ends up sleeping with her head on his upper chest and her arms over his abs (which were covered by his shirt unfortunately). His arm is draped loosely around her waist - It's gentle yet almost possessive. Barry's other hand cover's Caitlin's hand and it feels like the most natural thing in the world. They both have the best sleep they have ever had in a hospital bed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: It's short but I'm going to try to update this weekend! Try to guess what the new story arc will be! It starts either next chapter or the one after :). I haven't written the chapter with the gender/s of the baby/babies so it will be a while off BUT if you guys do want to know then say so in your review and I'll announce it in the next chapter. If you don't want to know then also say so and I won't announce it just yet. Whichever option gets the most votes I will do :)!**

 **Also did you expect me to write about this friendship?**

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Replies to Reviews:_

 _1) **JLgods01** : Thanks for the review! Caitlin may show him but she's not a manipulative character so it most likely won't be on purpose :)._

 _2) **HaileyGrace** : Thanks for the review! Aww that is so sweet! I really appreciate it :)! Iris is super desperate to hang on to him and she uses her looks to do because it's not like they can talk about science or what's going on in the world (and that's pretty much canon, I mean she yawned on their date... Barry and Patty's date was wayyy better and he was blind during that!) Is English not your first language? I never would have guessed honestly! Your English is better than most of the students I know. Hope you enjoy the tea ;)!_

 _3) **Mergana Allen** : Same! It was very hard to write that scene but unfortunately it was necessary for the plot :(. Thanks I just wanted to make it clear that they have a bond and understanding and somewhat of a friendship which comes from being on the same team (Something else Iris didn't have from being "Team Leader"). You're close about something driving Barry crazy but it won't be Ralph ;) SnowDibny will be purely friendship because I don't mind having Ralph around and if he gets Caitlin then Barry will definitely not want him around lol. BUT the story arc will be focused on Barry's jealousy ;)! Thanks for the review and I really think you will enjoy this chapter!_

 _4) **ChlexLover3** : LOL she was actually cold though, she doesn't need to lie to keep Barry around (unlike Iris ;)...) Thank you! I really like exploring friendships in my stories (even if the show isn't too keen on it *sigh*) Hope you enjoy the update!_

 _5) **John** : Thank you so much! That is super sweet of you to say:)! Well I write a few chapters in advance and I wrote the WestAllen break-up and let me tell you it was extremely satisfying to write (although it's not as harsh as I would have liked and doesn't say everything I would like to say but that's because Barry is a good guy who would never say those things even to a girl like Iris). Thanks for the review!_

 _6) **Snowbarry** : Thank you for the review! Really appreciate the support, hope you enjoy :)._

 _7) **manticore-gurl071134** : Thank you! And enjoy the tea this chapter ;)._

 _8) **Augusthippie1993** : Thank you! I feel like Ralph is either overrated or underrated depending on the episode which annoys me because I like consistency which is what I'm aiming for with the writing of his character in the last chapter. Hope you enjoy the tea this chapter ;)!_

 _9) **Spring Raine** : I know right! My baby brother finds it disgusting and it's even worse for my friend because she used to watch the show with her foster brother... Talk about awkward and disgusting... Because of their situation they found it too weird to continue watching so she just watches videos on youtube like the ones from ReactOutLoud. Ralph isn't a bad character at all, the reason he received some hate is because they made some episodes to centred around him considering that Barry should be the star of the show, but overall he is a better written character than Iris by miles and miles! Thanks for the review!_

 _10) **Silence** : Thank you! Hope you enjoy!_

 _11) **Guest** : Thanks for the review! I actually only watched the episode with a little bit of his background yesterday so it's a total coincidence that the writers and I both had the same basic idea for his background in terms of an absentee dad. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

 **This chapter is dedicated to John :) Thank you for all the kind words!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15: Late Arrivals and Team Leaders**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Caitlin's dreams are filled with Savitar and Frost. She wakes up feeling happy and content, not the reaction one would expect from dreams about Savitar, but she can't help but smile at the way Frost and Savitar interact. They were so free with each other, no holding back, no overthinking… just being together, just being happy.

No one really knows how deeply Frost and Savitar cared for each other but Caitlin is slowly learning and Barry saw glimpses of it in Caitlin's mind. She opens her eyes and looks up at the gorgeous man whose arms she's in. She sighs as she examines how perfect he is, everything about him is perfect… except one thing.

He isn't hers.

'Guys like him belong with girls like Iris West,' Caitlin thinks to herself sadly, 'Girls like Veronica Lodge.'

Barry stirs and Caitlin quickly closes her eyes and pretends to be asleep. She doesn't want him to know that she spent the last five minutes admiring him. Barry's eyes open and he smiles down at the woman in his arms. A piece of her hair falls onto her face and he gently pushes it aside. Caitlin opens her eyes. Barry blushes and mumbles, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I mean of course you did it's not like I was already awake or anything," Caitlin babbles before slowing down, "I mean I woke up because I'm getting hungry." "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'll just order a delivery from somewhere don't worry about it." Barry fixes her with a stern look before pouting. "You have the fastest delivery service on Earth and you'd choose someone else over me?" Caitlin rolls her eyes, "Fine." Barry grins and she can't help but smile back. "What will it be my lady? Croissants from Paris? Muffins from England? Pasta from Italy? Pancakes from wherever pancakes come from? Name it and it shall be yours."

"Surprise me," Caitlin smiles excitedly. "As you wish," He winks playfully and bows in front of her. Caitlin hops into the shower and then gets ready for the day.

* * *

When she returns a large tray is lying on the bed filled with pancakes, waffles, French toast and croissants."

"I also picked up some healthy fruit for the baby," Barry says placing a bowl in front of her as well as a cup, "And I made tea." Caitlin thanks him and they dig in. When they're done, Barry cleans up. Caitlin wipes her lips with a tissue. "You were wrong… Best delivery service in the whole multiverse," She grins at him.

"Is that all I am to you? A means of getting food?" Barry jokes while dramatically faking offence.

"No you're so much more than that," Caitlin smiles at him before walking out of the room and to the main desk were Cisco is waiting with a smirk on his face. Barry doesn't move until Cisco starts talking about a robbery in progress a few minutes later. Luckily he's on call so he doesn't need to clock in at work.

* * *

The team fights crime for another three hours with Barry stopping three robberies and a kidnapping with help from Cisco and Ralph. Suddenly Iris bursts into the room panting. "Sorry I'm late! I totally overslept!"

"Late for what?" Ralph asks. "My job duh!" Iris rolls her eyes. "The CCPN hired you back?" Barry asks, about to offer her a congratulatory hug. "No," She huffs, "My job here, managing team Flash and making sure things run smoothly."

"Uhh," Barry scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, "Well everything has been going well today." He shrugs. "Yeah we didn't even notice you weren't here, don't worry about it," Ralph says bluntly. "And this is honestly the most productive day we've had in months," Cisco adds. Iris glares at the two of them. "Well it will be even better now that I'm here," She smirks. "Actually we're okay. Cisco is taking a break and helping Cait to run the comms while Ralph and I are out on the field," Barry says.

"Barry can I talk to you for a minute?" Iris says while gritting her teeth, "In private." "Me and Ralph will do a quick patrol," Cisco offers. Barry and Caitlin look at each other before nodding at Cisco. Ralph and Cisco go off on patrol while Caitlin carries on with her work. Barry and Iris head into the other room.

* * *

"What's up?" Barry asks nonchalantly. "What's up is that you need to stop undermining me in front of the team! I'm the team leader now! You can't keep cancelling training sessions and doing whatever you want!"

"Since when are you team leader?" Barry asks shocked.

"Since you went into the speed force. They need me, I'm the one who has been running everything around here! And I bet the team wants me here to run things," She shouts angrily.

"No actually we don't," Ralph interrupts them. "I don't agree on much with Ralph, but on this I do," Harry says. "Amen!" Cisco exclaims, "We're not losing another Wells." "Thanks Ramon," Harry nods towards Cisco.

"Well you know what? Barry wants me here and that's all that matters. I'm going to be his wife so I have every right to be here! I bet he completely agrees with me!"

Barry's eyes fall on Caitlin who is still silent. "And what do you think about all of this?"

"I think you should do whatever makes you happy. We're a team Barry, we're your team and if you want Iris here then we're with you," She pauses before looking at Cisco, Harry and Ralph, "Even if the whole team doesn't think it's for best. We always have your back."

Iris notices the exchange between them and sees red.

"You know what? I'm out of here! Come find me when you're ready to apologize," Iris says to Barry before she storms out.

"Does that mean she won't be coming back?" Ralph whispers to Cisco. "Hopefully," Cisco whispers before crossing his fingers. Cisco smirks in an almost devious manner and looks at Harry and Ralph, "And I can think of a way to speed up the process. Follow me boys we have a plan to put into action!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: So the new story arc will be introduced next chapter and will be helped along by the three musketeers (Ralph, Cisco and Harry) who are all Snowbarry shippers in this story, fear not!**

 **And very importantly, due to requests from reviewers, I will be revealing some information. (Barry and Caitlin don't know yet and won't know for another 10 chapters so you'll have to wait for their reactions but I'm letting you guys in on the secret...)**

 **THEY WILL BE HAVING TWINS - ONE BOY AND ONE GIRL**

 **Drop a review about the tea this chapter ;). (I wanted it to be harsher but let's face it... these are all good guys and would not say the things I want to say lol)**

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Replies to Reviews:_

 _1) **Augusthippie1993** : I figured that was what you meant and I make the same mistake all the time lol. That team leader bs pissed me off especially considering that Barry left the team leader mantle to Cisco and not her. Being a team leader is more than just forced pep talks and telling people how to jobs they already know how to do. Her character should have been exploring her journalistic arc and that may have made her somewhat interesting, instead of her bossing everyone at STAR Labs around. HR did not deserve to die, it was absolutely horrible of them to sacrifice him just to save someone... That was one of the moments for me that showed that 'The Flash' turned into the 'Iris West' show because it was all about her, whereas if it was back in Season 1 they would have never used HR like that! Thanks for the review!_

 _2) **Nexus24** : Well he hasn't done anything that warrants an apology, he just told the truth so she won't be getting one ;). Cisco's plan in the chapter below :)! Thanks for the review!_

 _3) **John** : Thanks for the review! YES, exactly! Barry should be leader of his team or I can understand if they make Harry the leader because he's a genius and has shown leadership abilities or even Cisco considering he was the one that Barry passed the mantle of being leader to... But no let's give it to Barry's love interest to make her relevant (what they don't understand is, she would be move relevant if she was an actual journalist who helped the team rather than the whole forced team leader thing). Ahh no problem! Hope you enjoy this one :)._

 _4) **ChlexLover3** : That's really sad, I'm sorry for you loss. I can't even begin to imagine what that must be like. What was her name if I may ask? Thank you so much, I absolutely loved writing it, it was very satisfying! Honestly I would take Eobard over Iris any day of the week, his character was actually pretty funny, really smart and his storyline was interesting (even if he was evil). There will definitely be more SaviFrost but only when this new story arc is over :). Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy!_

 _5) **Amelia** : I LOVE THAT EMOJI! It's so cute! Thanks for the review :)._

 _6) **HaileyGrace** : THIS KIND OF SUPPORT INSPIRES ME TO WRITE AND I LOVE IT! Thank you so much! You're awesome! Many heart emojis right back at you :)! I was literally laughing while writing it and imagining the scene in my head so I'm glad you were laughing as well._

 _7) **HaileyGrace** : Wow! That is absolutely amazing! You've only been learning for a year and by yourself and you're this good at it... I've been learning Afrikaans for the last 9 years and I'm not this good. Kudos to you, because English is actually a really tough language to learn. I honestly never would have guessed that it's not your first language :)._

 _8) **h0neybunny16** : Thank you so much :)! I completely agree, she doesn't belong at STAR Labs, they should have made her stay at CCPN... maybe then she would actually have friends of her own rather than just trying to be friends with all of Barry's friends. They've always gotten the job done without her, so I don't think it's necessary for her to be around to be honest. Snowbarry is amazing! Thanks for the review!_

 _9) **Mergana Allen** : Thank you so much! Exactly! Better options for Team Leader would be Harry (a literal genius) or Cisco (who Barry left in charge) but nope, let's give the job to an ex-barista and ex-journalist to show she's not just a love interest. I completely understand where you're coming from... The show has gone downhill when comparing the last season to the glory of Season 1! Yes, Barry got on my nerves as well... His character was selfless in Season 1 but now he's all about Iris and doesn't care about other people a lot of the time. You'll see Cait's love interest this chapter ;)... That's exactly what I didn't want, Caitlin just waiting around pining for Barry, so fear not Caitlin will not sit around suffering. I also find that to be boring because she's a strong woman and Barry needs to see what he's missing! That is so cool :), what are your kid's names? Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review :)!_

 _10) **manticore-gurl071134** : Thank you! If you liked that, I think you'll like the WA Break up scene as well, I just finished writing it and it's not too far down the road ;). Thanks for the review!_

 _11) **Spring Raine** : Same! They could make it a non-toxic place filled with love aand team work... then what will she possibly do there (basically season 1 STAR Labs). She won't be around STAR Labs for a while since her outburst, because she's waiting for Barry to come crawling back to her and start grovelling. Once she realises that won't be happening then she'll try to push her way in again. I do agree with you that her character relies heavily on their relationship and now has no other purpose... her reporter arc was destroyed and her relationship with Eddie, plus she has no friends of her own among other things. I completely agree... I mean she literally yawned on their date and doesn't understand his adorable 'science talk' ... what kind of a relationship is that? As for the second thing, I completely understand where you're coming from... My brother is the favourite and pretty much can do whatever he wants but they have a problem with me going out with my friends that are guys even if I take my brother with me. He does stupid things and they make excuses but if I do anything remotely imperfect then they make fun of me for it. Honestly your dad is reminding me of the Iris stans on twitter who think she can do wrong, even when we bring up valid points against their arguments lol. Aww did she have them recently? What are their names? Thanks for the review!_

* * *

 **This chapter is dedicated to Spring Raine for our similar dilemmas :).**

* * *

(

 **CHAPTER 16: SAPPHIRE STRANGERS**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Cisco, Harry and Ralph leave the room to plot. Caitlin looks at Barry with a surprised look on her face, "Aren't you going to go after her?"

"No my dad's coming for the baby's extra check-up now," Barry says as if that explains everything. Before Caitlin can reply, Henry walks in and greets the two of them. "Ready?" He asks Caitlin. "Yes," Caitlin replies. They proceed to do a routine check-up and Cisco invites them to Jitters for lunch. Henry politely declines because he has more unpacking to do.

Ralph, Harry and Cisco head out while Caitlin finishes up her work. Then Barry runs them both to Jitters.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Ralph shouts, "We're over here." Barry and Caitlin are surprised to see Tracy with them. "Look who we ran into," Cisco says while pointing at Tracy. "Tracy, it's good to see you," Caitlin and Barry both give her a quick hug. They all settle down and fall into an easy and funny conversation.

Caitlin goes the front and buys something to eat. She feels as if someone is watching her. She shrugs it off and walks back to her table.

Then a waitress walks over to them with a coffee. She sets it down in front of Caitlin. "That guy over there sent this for you," The waitress grins excitedly. They all look over to see a handsome man who is very fashionably dressed and smiling at Caitlin. (PLAYED BY MILO VENTIMIGLIA). 

Caitlin smiles back at the handsome stranger and blushes as she feels everyone's eyes on her. "Are you sure he didn't mean her?" She asks the waitress in reference to Tracy. "No he made sure I brought it to you," The waitress assures her. Before Caitlin can say anything more, Barry grabs the cup and hands it back to the waitress roughly. "Tell him she said thanks but no thanks."

The waitress awkwardly walks away. "What was that for?" Caitlin furrows her eyebrows. "Nothing," Barry grits his teeth, "Coffee isn't good for the baby remember." The boys all smirk at but Barry remains oblivious. The Snowbarry shipping trio all make eye contact and are ready to put their plan into action. Cisco changes the topic but Caitlin keeps glancing over at the handsome stranger and Barry keeps glancing over at Caitlin. 'Something about him seems different,' Caitlin thinks.

She gets distracted by Cisco, Ralph and Harry arguing about something and when she looks over to the handsome stranger's table, he's no longer there. She sighs, feeling a little disappointed.

* * *

"Hi," She hears someone say and she looks up to find the handsome stranger in front of her. "Sorry to disturb you," He says politely, "But I thought I should apologise." "For what?" Caitlin asks confused.

"I didn't know you were here with someone," He says while looking at Barry, "I wouldn't have sent the drink over if I did. I mean you weren't wearing a ring or anything and he is…" _(A/N Barry has an engagement band in this.)_

"Oh no we're uh not together… I'm single." Caitlin replies way too quickly for Barry's liking. Caitlin knows she's probably ruining her chances with the chiselled Greek God before her but she continues, "He sent it back because I'm uh pregnant and it's not good for the baby."

"Oh," He says before pausing, "So if I offer you tea instead then will you have a drink with me?" He gives her a lopsided smile. Caitlin tucks her hair behind her ear shyly. "Yeah sure," She says as a blush creeps up on her cheeks. "How about dinner? I promise I will take you somewhere that serves healthy food…"

Before Caitlin can reply, Cisco nods towards Ralph and Ralph interjects, "She says yes. She'll meet you here at 6." The handsome and mysterious stranger grabs a napkin and scribbles something on it before handing it to her. "That's my number."

"The name's Peter by the way," He says looking at her. "Caitlin," She smiles in return and Barry fumes. "Nice to meet you all," Peter says politely to the rest of the table before looking at his watch, "But duty calls." As he leaves, the boys smirk at Barry's reaction. "We should go get you ready for your date," Tracy says excitedly, "If you want the help of course." "I would love some help," Caitlin smiles brightly at Tracy and the two girls head to Caitlin's apartment.

Barry doesn't move from his spot. He just sits there and stews. The other guys get up to leave. "Barry, you coming?" "I'll catch up with you guys later," He brushes off their concern and heads to the CCPD.

* * *

Once he gets there, he searches the CCPD database and the world wide web which was upgraded by Felicity for signs of this Peter guy, which is a little difficult because he doesn't even know his surname. After two hours of searching at superspeed he finally gets lucky. He doesn't find any criminal records, he finds normal household and business stuff but only going back for 10 years. No birth records, no records of family, nothing before those ten years. It's almost as if he hadn't existed before that. Barry narrows his eyes at the picture on the screen. The guy looks like he hasn't aged in ten years… how is this even possible?

He notices the time. It's 18:30. "Crap!" He grabs his jacket and races to Jitters.

* * *

He looks around but Caitlin is nowhere to be seen. He notices the waitress from earlier and rushes over to her. He asks her in a panic, "Where's Caitlin?"

The waitress looks at him sadly, "Sorry buddy she left with the Greek God. It's a pity, I thought for sure that she was in love with you and you with her." Barry doesn't correct her. He just carries on his questioning. "Where did they go?" The waitress looks at him unsurely. "Please! It could be a matter of life or death!" Barry begs her.

She takes pity on him. "Look I don't know for sure but he asked about a restaurant called 'Sapphire' on the other side of town. The one all the fancy rich people go to." "Thank you," Barry says to her gratefully.

"Good luck with your girl," The waitress says.

"Thanks," Barry says with a nod before rushing to the restaurant.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm not sure if everyone reads the replies to reviews so I thought I'd say this here. Caitlin will not just sit around pining for Barry, this time he'll be the one pining! If anyone is wondering, Peter Petrelli is from a show called _Heroes_ and he is absolutely gorgeous so naturally any woman would be attracted to him (it doesn't mean Caitlin doesn't have feelings for Barry... She's just trying to move on because she thinks she might be getting in the way of Barry's happiness.) Milo also played Jess on _Gilmore Girls_ but he was younger there so I thinking of the age he was during his time on _Heroes_.**

 **So next chapter you'll find up what's up with Peter and what he's hiding plus a little more jelly Barry! What do you think Peter is hiding?**

 **Ralph, Cisco and Harry are most definitely SB shippers in this but they also know Barry needs a little push to realise his feelings for Caitlin and that's why they're pushing her in the direction of Peter.**

 **Let me know what you like and didn't like about this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 **Awesomeness2502**


	17. Chapter 17

_Replies to Reviews :_

 _1) **ChlexLover3** :That's so cool! We (well my parents) did the same thing, my siblings and I all have names starting with the letter 'A'! It's also super cool that you literally have 'Kai' in your name because I freaking love Chris Wood! I love writing jelly Barry (it makes me think of when Ralph commented on Caitlin's measurements and Barry growled). Thanks for the review and jelly Barry will be around for a little while ;)!_

 _2) **Mergana Allen** : No you are not, I love him being the one pining for once :)! Thank you very much! And I also feel as if they haven't stayed true to his character because they want to make him the perfect companion to Iris :(. I completely agree, he is gorgeous *insert heart eyes here*. Exactly! I shipped WestThawne so much! I loved their whole 'screw destiny' storyline! The only time Iris was interested in Barry before she found out he was the Flash was in that one timeline that he erased... Caitlin probably wouldn't just agree to go out with someone without doing a little research first, that's why I made Ralph be the one who agreed to the date instead of making Caitlin answer. Caitlin won't cancel because well she doesn't have his number so she can't and she'd be too nice to stand the guy up plus he's hot as hell and she's trying to forget about Barry (but it's not working). Peter and Caitlin in this chapter! With jelly Barry ;)! Those are cute names! I've heard of Nora Roberts, I'll check out her books during the holidays :). Hope you enjoy and thanks for the review :)!_

 _3) **John** : Thanks for review! Hope you enjoy :)! The 'M' is for mature... On some stories, people request mature scenes but I think I will be leaving this story as a 'T' rating so more people can (hopefully) enjoy it because M-rated stories will limit who reads it as it doesn't show up on the archive unless you change the filter to 'All'._

 _4) **Amelia** : Thanks for the review! There's more jelly Barry to come :)!_

 _5) **Manticore-gurl071134** : Thank you so much! Yes, I'm tired of reading stories where Caitlin sits around and pines for Barry! This time let Barry be the one who is pining! Hope you enjoy :)!_

 _6) **Augusthippie1993** : YESSSSSS! I AM SO TEAM JESS! I did ship Dean and Rory at the beginning because they were a good could but that relationship changed and I didn't like that very much. I was never really a fan of Logan because he didn't treat Rory right and he changed her a lot... I mean she became the 'Other woman' for him. With Jess, I feel like he had amazing character development throughout the series and honestly Rory didn't actually deserve him but he was the best for her and she should have ended up with him. Milo is freaking hot! And Danielle is a queen! So yes Barry should definitely be jealous ;)!_

 _7) **Spring Raine** : Those names are really cute! I also have quite a few nieces and nephews (some of which are actually older than me!). I have moments when I am totally obsessed with coffee and others where I feel it's overrated. I actually drink tea more than I do coffee but Jitters is life lol. I loved writing Barry as jealous and protective, sending the coffee back... While he did do it for the baby, that wasn't the main reason ;). I love writing jelly Barry so there will be more of him! Thanks for the review!_

 _8) **HaileyGrace** : OMG YOU ARE THE SWEETEST THANK YOU SO MUCH *virtual hugs*. This review made my day! And you'll find out all about Peter in this chapter!_

 _9) **HaileyGrace** : I used to have a fanpage on Instagram but I haven't been using it because I had it on my IPad and my brother broke it. I just use my personal account on Instagram (and it actually has wayyy more followers than my fan account) because IG was taking up a lot of my time. I may be starting the Instagram account back up during the December holidays. I have started using Twitter a lot recently (I'm pretty sure I follow you :D) to speak out against hate, to ship my ships and to tell people about this story. I have received a lot of support and I really enjoy using it. DM me on twitter and I will send my personal IG Account username an then I'll follow you back :)._

 _10) **taitlin** : Thank you so much! It's quite hard to write subplots and still have the main focus being on Barry and Caitlin, so it's great t hear that I'm doing a good job. I completely agree, they need to bring OTF back, it's what the majority of the fandom wants. Thanks for the review!_

 _11) **Mirasola** : Thanks for the review! That's just Caitlin's character and I would never want to change that about her so I am trying to keep her character as true to the show as possible, thank you for noticing :)._

 _12) **h0neybunny** : ARE YOU SERIOUS? I AM ABSOLUTELY OBSESSED! HE IS FREAKING AMAZING! Nobody appreciates him from my school friends because they've never watched iconic shows like 'Heroes' or 'Gilmore Girls' and it's really sad because I don't get to talk about it properly :(. I'm so glad someone gets it :)!_

 _13) **Lilyevqns** : Thank you so much! That means a lot! I appreciate it :)._

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know this chapter is a lot about Peter but he's important for the story arc so things about him need to be explained. He'll be around for quite a few chapters so give him a chance :).**

 **This chapter is dedicated to _h0neybunny_ and our mutual love for Milo Ventimiglia ;)!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17: PETER'S PAST**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

When Barry arrives at the restaurant and he immediately locks eyes with Caitlin. She looks beautiful in a simple little black dress. She looks at him very confused. Peter notices her facial expression change from a smile into a frown and places his hand over hers gently. Caitlin looks up at him and smiles. Barry sees red. He rushes in and grabs her arm a little roughly before pulling her outside. Peter rushes after them.

"Barry, stop you're hurting me," Caitlin pulls away from him. He immediately loosens his grip and looks at her with concern. 'I didn't think I was holding on that tightly,' Barry thinks to himself and as if Caitlin can read his mind she replies. "Don't worry you didn't hurt me. I just wanted you to let go and tell me what's going on." Barry lets out a breath, feeling very relieved, but shoots her an annoyed look for distracting him.

Peter catches up to them. "What's going on here?"

Barry stands in front of Caitlin protectively. "We should be asking you that."

"What are you talking about Barry?" Caitlin asks, still completely in the dark.

"He's not who he says he is," Barry says almost triumphantly.

Caitlin looks at Peter. "Is this true? Have you been lying to me?

"I didn't lie about the things I've told you but he's right I haven't been completely honest with you either. I'm sorry… I wish I could tell you the truth but it's too crazy for anyone to believe," He says as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Try me," Caitlin says as she steps in front of Barry and looks Peter in the eyes. "Okay is there some place we can talk… in private?"

"Whatever you have to say to her you can say to me. And she's not going alone with you anywhere."

"Fair enough," Peter says, "Can we go to my hotel room next door? Or at least the lobby?"

"Fine," Barry grits his teeth.

* * *

They go next door and take the elevator to Peter's penthouse. "Do you guys want anything to eat or drink?" He offers them politely. They both shake their heads and take a seat on the couch.

"Okay so it all started a long time ago," Peter begins, "Almost 100 years actually." They both look at him shocked. "When you were what? Negative 75?" Barry asks sarcastically. "Actually I'll be turning 125 this year." "Oh," Barry mumbles, "Continue."

"Anyways as I was saying. There was this solar eclipse and a bunch of people got powers. We call them 'specials' or 'evos'. Although some of us ended up with powers because of experiments and the solar eclipse just activated them. I received my powers from my family line. I always wanted to help people and when I got these powers and I got my mission, I finally felt like I was doing something with my life. There was a guy that was a mass murderer and I had to stop him. Then there were these corporations using people and my brother was turned evil by father who was supposed to be dead. A lot of crazy shit went down but we managed to save the world a couple times. To explain how I'm 125 years old… Well it's a little complicated but because of my powers I control my aging so I was one of the ones picked to watch over the future generations. I can make myself age slower than any human or not at all. Then one day I was helping one of the specials, he was doing some science experiment when all of sudden a portal opened up out of nowhere. I pushed everyone away from it but it sucked me in and then I ended up here. When I woke up, almost everyone I knew was dead. Turns out that here my family line died out many many years ago. So for the past ten years I've been trying to find a way back but with no luck. I came here to Central City because I heard about the metahumans. That's all I came here to do, it was my last hope but it didn't work out. I was going to just give up on everything but then I was sitting there in that coffee shop and I saw you, something drew me to you. You reminded me of something, of a time when I was happy. I know this sounds crazy but I swear it's the truth. I just felt like I was meant to find you."

"I believe you," Caitlin says sincerely. Barry still looks unsure but his story checks out. "And we'll help you figure it out. We'll help you get back home." She looks determined and Peter smiles gratefully at her. "Thank you, but you know even you can't find a way to get me back home, I'm glad I met you Caitlin Snow."

"I'm glad I met you too, Peter Petrelli," She smiles at him and Barry feels a pang in his heart.

* * *

"Can I see it?" Caitlin blurts out. They both look at her in shock and blood rushes to her face. "You power I mean," She says softly. "Powers," Peter says emphasising the 's'. He smirks before holding out his hand to her. She places her hand in his and he takes her out onto the balcony. Barry follows after them. "Hold on tight," Peter whispers to Caitlin before he pushes off the ground and they begin floating. "Wow," Caitlin says and Barry is overwhelmed with jealousy.

He lowers them down. "And watch this," Peter says before using his powers so that there is now a pink rose in his hand. "For you," He says before handing it to her and she giggles. Barry interrupts them. "It's getting late. We should go," Barry grabs Caitlin's hand in possessive yet gentle way.

"It's 8," Caitlin points out. "You still need to take your vitamins," He points out trying to find an excuse for them to leave. "You're right," Caitlin says before she turns to Peter, "Sorry but we should go."

"Don't worry about it," He smiles, "Baby comes first of course." She nods in agreement.

"Call me!" He shouts as Barry rushes Caitlin out of there.

* * *

Barry runs them home and Caitlin goes in the room to change. Barry sits on the couch and seethes. Caitlin walks back into the room to see Barry staring at the blank television. She places a hand on his shoulder and he turns around to face her. "You okay?"

"I think you should stay away from this Peter guy."

"What?"

"He just doesn't seem like a good guy to me."

"Why not?"

"Because he just doesn't okay? I don't like the way he touches you and talks to you. He wants something and I don't like it."

"Of course he wants something. He wants to go home and I promised to help him. As for the way he talks to me or touches me, that's up to me. You don't own me Barry Allen!" She finishes off a little angrier than she intended. She pauses for a moment, "And maybe I want to be thought of as a woman again. It's nice, someone seeing me as more than just a friend or a doctor. He makes me laugh and forget about all the drama we have. Don't you want me to have a chance at being happy?"

"I'm sorry Cait," He pulls her in for a hug, "Of course I want you to be happy." 'Just not with him,' He finishes in his head.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed! And the next two chapters are a crossover (about good times, no villains), so guess which show I'll be crossing over with and the reason for it :)!**

 **Okay two VERY IMPORTANT things:**

 **1) There's a competition on Twitter (Warnerbros account) please RETWEET TO VOTE DANIELLE (DO NOT LIKE THE TWEET), her and Candice are neck in neck and the competition ends in two days.**

 **2) I am seriously pissed about people body shaming Grant. GRANT IS PERFECT AND EVEN IF HE WASN'T, NOBODY DESERVES TO BE BODY SHAMED! And what annoys me even more is Candice's stans are trying to make this about Candice... like what even! We are supporting Grant and they're saying he doesn't deserve that support because he's a white male. WTF , I don't care what race, gender, sexuality, etc someone is, nobody deserves to be body shamed. And for someone like Grant who stays away from replying to these bullies to speak out, it takes a lot and he DESERVES all of the support we can possibly give him. #GrantGustinIsPerfectTheWayHeIs #IStandWithGrantGustin #RespectGrantGustin**

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 **Awesomeness2502**


	18. Chapter 18

_Replies to Reviews :_

* * *

 _1) **HaileyGrace** : THANK YOU :)! I love writing Jelly Barry so he'll be sticking around for a while! There's more Peter in this chapter :). Also since you reviewed three times *virtual hugs and virtual chocolate chip cookies* _

_2) **HaileyGrace** : Twitter can be toxic but most fandoms aren't too bad if you avoid their hashtags, the only people who stalk other hashtags are the WA Stans (I know because when I tweet something SB, that in no way mentions Iris, they try to hate). My advice is just block them, don't bother trying to explain yourself because they can't handle logic. I've met two WA Stans that are actually respectful and non-toxic._

 _3) **Guest** : Thank you! I imagined him saying that with a really longing look on his face and sighing. Thanks for the review! More jelly Barry to come ;)._

 _4) **HaileyGrace** : Thank you so much! I live for reading all these lovely reviews :)!_

 _5) **Augusthippie1993** : More jelly Barry to come ;)... They're incredibly rude I agree, that's why I avoid replying to them. They stalk other ships hashtags and try to spread toxicity. I've only met two of her stans that are actually respectful. Thanks for the review!_

 _6) **John** : Thank you so much :)! Exactly! He's perfect the way he is and if he's not unhealthy then it's no one's concern. He perfectly fits the image of the Flash, the Flash is not supposed to be a guy with lots of bulging muscles like Superman or Thor, he's supposed to be lean, which Grant is. And thanks for saying that about Peter's past, it's often hard to write about an OC's past and incorporate them into the story. Hope you enjoy!_

 _7) **Cat** : Thank you! Nice name :)._

 _8) **manticore-gurl071134** : Thank you! More jelly Barry ahead ;)! Enjoy :)!_

 _9) **Spring Raine** : Thank you! I want to make him more like Season 1 Barry and the Flash from the comics who did some joking around :). Yes the backstory will be very important in a future chapter. EXACTLY! GRANT IS PERFECT! They're just jealous that they'll never be as amazing as him ;). Hope you enjoy!_

 _10) **ChlexLover3** : When I read that I honestly pictured Caitlin saying "Amen" LOL. Yes I was so annoyed as well, he's so precious and he always tries to ignore the bullies so for him to speak out it must have been really bad. I was really disappointed in the fandoms, they're so toxic. Peter was always my favourite character in Heroes and I hated when they made his father steal his full ability because honestly that's the point where the show died. I miss Heroes a lot, but the sequel Heroes Reborn is actually really good (the only thing missing is Peter). More jelly Barry and now you'll see what Team Flash does when they officially meet Peter :)!_

 _11) **Mergana Allen** : They'll be more jelly Barry ;)! Peter is hiding something so stick around and find out ;)... Yes she's restraining herself for the sake of Barry's happiness (much like on the show, she always puts him first). Exactly about Barry's feelings, but I think you'll enjoy the next chapter! They are going to be involved in helping Peter but he'll be around for a little while. About the whole Peter/Caitlin meeting without the interruption of Barry, please check out my Author's Note. Peter's a smart guy so he'll realise before Barry does. It's not Team Arrow, but close ;)! Yes they cannot tell the difference between fiction and reality, it's very annoying. Grandice stans are the worst honestly. And some WA fans insult Barry and only like Iris, but they claim to be fans of WA, like why? Yes I also hope Danielle wins, but they're neck in neck unfortunately... Danielle is a queen and she deserves it, she doesn't get involved in the toxicity of the fandoms and she's always very respectful to everyone despite those who try to bully her. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _12) **djextinct13** {Chapter 5} : OMG I LOVE THIS! I'm so using this so please leave me a reminder when it gets closer to the chapter of the baby's birth. (PM ME) This is an amazing idea! Thanks for the review!_

 _13) **Guest** : Thanks! And yes she does lol. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so there are small skips in between some chapters and the characters do interact in those times and fight crime but nothing major happens that I want in the plot for the story so I don't add those scenes in. Some chapters have a few days time skips or a few hours, these won't be mentioned but if there is a full week or month time skip then I will mention it. In between this chapter and the last is a few days so Caitlin and Peter have met a few times. In a future chapter I will mention how far along Caitlin is but if you guys have any other questions then don't hesitate to ask.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to djextinct13 for a review that had me giggling :).**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18: PETER THE PLUS ONE**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

He wakes up to a smiling Caitlin Snow lying on top of him. He's about to close his eyes and rest a bit more when he sees the Flash alert on his phone. He writes Caitlin and quick note and rushes over to STAR Labs. By the time he arrives he sees Cisco gaping at the screen.

"What's wrong?"

"I think we have a new meta," Cisco says excitedly. "The guy was about to shoot the little old lady and all of sudden the meta shoots some kind of electricity at him and the guy is knocked out. I think he got injured before that protecting some little girl. He's still there now but he's about to leave."

"I'll bring him here to the med bay."

* * *

Barry rushes over and brings the hero to the med bay. He was moving so fast he didn't realise who he was carrying. It was Peter!

"Peter?" Cisco asks surprised. "Hey Cisco," He greets him before raising his eyebrow, "What am I doing here?"

"Well you got stabbed," Cisco says pointing to the blood stain on his shirt. "Don't worry about it I'm fine," He says lifting his shirt up to show Cisco that there is no wound. Peter explains the story to Cisco and by the time he's done Caitlin arrives.

"Peter?" Caitlin says surprised, "I was just about to call you." He winks at her, "Don't worry I'd rather see your pretty face than not." She blushes and Barry looks between the two of them angrily. He decides to blow off some steam with a little running. He goes off to do just that.

* * *

Meanwhile Caitlin is a little worried about Peter and offers to check his vitals. "If it will make you feel better Doctor Snow," He grins at her playfully before whipping off his shirt.

Barry tries not to think about Caitlin and Peter but he fails. Suddenly he sees a message from Kara on his interdimensional device that Cisco tricked out.

 **Message from KARA**

 _Hey! This is an invite for Team Flash and their plus ones for dinner tonight. There's an announcement I'd like to make. Hope to see you guys there!_

Barry doesn't hesitate before replying. He walks up to the lab in civilian clothes and finds Caitlin's hands on Peter's body, checking his vitals. He clears his throat and interrupts their conversation. "Kara sent a message." He shows it to her. "That sounds like fun," She says before turning to Peter, "Want to be my plus one to a dinner?" Peter nods.

Barry feels offended that she didn't ask him and then realises he forgot about Iris. He wonders if she's forgiven him yet. He can't even remember what she was mad about in the first place. He sends her a message about the dinner.

 **MESSAGE FROM BARRY** : _Dinner at 5? Meet at the cortex_.

 **MESSAGE FROM IRIS** : _Okay poobear_.

He ignores the weird nickname and they schedule to meet at the cortex at 5. He sends a message to the others but almost everyone is busy and some people need to stay to hold down the fort.

* * *

Barry goes to find a suit and finally settles on one. He arrives at 5 to find Cisco and Gypsy talking quietly in the corner, while Peter is busy on his phone and Iris is busy staring at Peter. Cisco is wearing a green suit and Gypsy is matching him in a deep green dress.

Peter is wearing a black suit and black tie while Iris is wearing a sleeveless and short orange dress. Barry sees everyone's jaws drop and he turns around to see Caitlin looking radiant. She's wearing a loose red dress with lace finishes and heels. She finishes her look of with bold red lipstick and she picks up her hair, only leaving a few wavy pieces to fall on her face. Barry steps forward but Peter is faster and walks over to her. He hugs her and tells her she looks beautiful. "Thanks," She replies shyly.

Cisco opens the portal and they all jump through. Barry and Caitlin instinctively grab each other's hands. Peter notices but he doesn't say anything.

* * *

They arrive in Kara's apartment and they see everyone mingling. "Barry! Caitlin! Cisco!" Kara shouts excitedly, "You're here!"

Alex and the others look up. "Sorry we're late," Barry apologises as he hugs Kara without letting go of Caitlin's hand. "You're not late," Kara smirks, "We told you the wrong time so that you wouldn't be late." "You know me too well, Kara Danvers," Barry says.

"As much as I would love to take the credit for this… It was Caitlin's idea, she mentioned it when we were talking on Cisco's new multiverse phone prototype," Kara smiles at Caitlin before pulling her into a hug. Everyone greets everyone and Barry introduces everyone. "This is Gypsy, Cisco's girlfriend and this is Peter." "Caitlin's date," Cisco says proudly and smirks at the way Barry stiffens.

"Do they uh," Kara stops awkwardly. "They know about metahumans and stuff. Peter just met the Flash earlier today," Barry replies as he shoots her a look. She gets the hint and nods while Peter looks at their exchange curiously.

Kara sits down at the head of the table and Mon-El sits down on the other end. Alex sits on the left hand side of Kara and J'onn sits next to her while Cisco and Gypsy sit next to him. Barry lets go of Caitlin's hand and pulls out seat for her next to him and sits down next to Kara. Peter raises his eyebrow but sits next to Caitlin. Iris glares at them but takes a seat in between Peter and Winn while James sits across from Winn.

They serve dinner and everyone mingles with each other and chats. They exchange funny stories. Iris keeps admiring James' muscular physique and looking at both Peter and Mon-El's god-like physical attributes. Everyone seems to notice except Barry whose eyes are glued to Caitlin for most of the dinner.

* * *

Once everyone is done eating, Kara stands up and Mon-El does as well. "So the reason for this dinner is that we have an announcement," Kara says excitedly. "We're getting married!" Kara and Mon-El shout in unison.

Everyone gets up to congratulate them and Kara shows off her one-of-a-kind ring. The ladies all gush about it. "The metal was mined on Krypton and the stone is one of the rarest stones ever found on Daxam." "A perfect combination of both our worlds, just like us," Mon-El adds in as he slides an arm around his fiancée. Barry and Caitlin both look at the two of them being sappy with a longing expression.

"Caitlin can I talk to you for a second?" Peter turns to her. "Sure," She says and they both step out into the hall. Barry sighs and walks onto the balcony. Kara sees him and excuses herself to go see what's wrong. She assumes it's because of how Iris has been semi-flirting with James all night but Barry didn't even notice that – he was too focused on Peter and Caitlin.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Next chapter is part 2 of the crossover and it will be centred around a friendship (guess which one!)**

 **PLEASE RETWEET FOR DANIELLE ON TWITTER! SHE DESERVES IT!**

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Replies to Reviews:_

 _1) **ChlexLover3** : Well Peter is a guy who is interested in the very beautiful Caitlin Snow, it's not his fault if Barry doesn't know what's good for him ;)... Also Peter has picked up the vibes but how will he handle it is the question... Thank you so much! Next chapter actually has a great dose of Jelly Barry so look forward to it :)! Honestly with the way Iris is, that analogy makes perfect sense =D... Barry realises a little something this chapter but next chapter has a mini confrontation (not Iris yet but close). Thanks for the review :)!_

 _2) **Mergana** **Allen** : Yes! They only meet when there's an issue on the show so I wanted them to meet and just party together... There will definitely be more of that! Exactly her relationship with Barry will always be superior (much like the show) but it's good that Barry feels threatened by their budding friendship/romance. I completely agree, it never made sense to me either... Even if they were JUST friends, Season 1 Barry never would have left her yet Season 3 Barry cared only about Iris. I understand why Frost joined Savitar, it's a face she trusts and loves that was willing to be there for her, unlike Barry who would rather be obsessed with his pseudo-sister. He needs to feel like he's losing his place in her life so that he can realise how much he wants it ;). Your impression is pretty spot on! Supergirl didn't start off that strong, the first season wasn't the best but it went uphill unlike the Flash which went downhill from Season 1. Mon-El was a great character add to the story and it became extremely interesting, Melwood has amazing chemistry which translated on screen and their romance was pretty epic! Try it again and I'm sure you'll like it :). I totally agree that she acts like she settled for him and disrespects him, that's something else that makes me dislike her character. I know what you mean about their natural chemistry, SuperFlash draws you in and I totally ship them because I can't help it honestly. BUT Snowbarry and Karamel are my OTPs of course. I also see WestAllen as forced and boring. There will be more Henry and Team Arrow as well as Cynco and QuickWest. (Still pissed about their break-ups). There's actually a Cynco scene coming up in a few chapters :)! Hope you enjoy!_

 _3) **Augusthippie1993** : Barry realises a little something this chapter but you're going to love the jelly Barry next chapter, I loved writing it! Peter can see the vibes between them, but he won't stand around waiting for Barry to make a move ;)... And yes Peter is super duper hot! Thanks for the review!_

 _4) **John** : Thanks for the review! Yes Jelly Barry is legit my favourite character to write in this! This is the second part of the Supergirl crossover but there will be another crossover soon because I actually want to explore the friendships of characters especially Caitlin and Barry's friendships with other people (unlike on the show where no one is allowed to be friends except Barry and Ralph lol). And I want to show them having friends outside of each other, for example if Caitlin has a baby shower and the girls are invited, they will be there because they're friends with her, not because of Barry or their partners. As for the question, I used to love Flash/Arrow crossovers because of the Olivarry scenes and the way the two teams contrast each other but it has been disappointing because the turn it more into the chronicles of Iris and Felicity... I preferred the older crossovers. I really love the Supergirl crossovers, I find that Grant and Melissa have amazing chemistry (both romantic and friendship ways) so I love watching them interact on screen, the episode where he crossed over onto Supergirl was amazing (the lack of Iris probably made it better tbh), the only thing I would have added is Cisco and Winn meeting as well as Alex having a little crush on Frost with Barry being jealous. How about you?_

 _5) **Lilyevqns** : Thanks for the review! I totally understand where you're coming from :(... The show is nowhere near as great as it was in Season 1 unfortunately. The only reason I keep watching is for the OG Team Flash members. I love their friendship so I explored that and a different one in this ;)! Everyone sees it but them! That's what makes slowburn so frustrating to read and write but it will be worth it :)! Hope you enjoy!_

 _6) **Amelia** : I adore Karamel! The CW made a huge mistake by breaking them up. I don't get how they keep a ship like WestAllen together but they get rid of amazing ships such as Karamel, QuickWest and Cynco which would not have interfered with their precious "gold standard" since that's all they seem to care about anyway. There's more Karamel in this but they will make more appearances because I love them as well :)! I wrote the Snowbarry kiss chapter so it's not tooo far off ;). Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy!_

 _7) **HaileyGrace** : Literally laughed out loud when I read the first line, thank you =D! Two great friendships in this chapter and fear not SNOWBARRY IS COMING ;)! We're just pushing Barry closer and closer to the edge of the wall then he'll fall so he can start flying! Thanks for the review!_

 _8) **HaileyGrace** : Thank you! And I hope you enjoy :). Your encouragement means a lot!_

 _9) **Spring Raine** : Nope! That's the thing that makes it even worse... He's not doing it on purpose, he doesn't realise what he's doing because he's slowly no longer caring and he doesn't know it yet :)! But hey I like your idea, I mean "In science we share" lol. Don't worry I hate Iris with a burning passion, I feel she's like an anti role model for young woman - financially dependent on a man, no career, all she serves as is a love interest, puts significant other in uncomfortable situations while blaming him for things out of his control. I don't have much experience but that doesn't seem like a healthy relationship to me! Barry is super jelly and just needs to be pushed off the edge, you'll enjoy the next chapter ;)! Thanks for the review :)._

 _10) **manticore-gurl071134** : Thank you! Hope you enjoy this one:)._

 _11) **Cat** : Thank you so much! Good guess because I do love that friendship but it's actually two other friendships I've explored in this chapter, one of which was never really explored in the show. Iris has a thing for Peter now ;)...But unfortunately for her, Peter is definitely not interested... He likes classy, smart, badass women like Caitlin Snow. I'm pretty sure Peter is on Iris's 3 list but he's not taking any of her flirting! He's too smart for that :). Good question though and thanks for the review!_

 _12) **taitlin** : Thank you! I absolutely love Supergirl so I have a lot of fun writing the characters in :)! I am a huge fan of their friendship as well, but it's not the only friendship explored in this chapter... There's another one that was never really explored on the show but I love them both so I think their bromance would be epic! Thanks for the review!_

* * *

 **VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm not including the Peter/Caitlin talk because it will be mentioned in a future chapter :) Also the next chapter is a long one (over 3 pages!)**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Lilyevqns**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 19: BARRY'S BROMANCE**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Barry stares out into the city. He's so focused on the lights that Kara only gets his attention when she taps him on the shoulder. "Barry you okay?"

He runs a hand through his hair. "Yeah."

"I know you're not," She gives him a knowing smile.

He changes the topic. "Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thanks, but that's not what I came here to talk about and you know it," She says while shooting him a pointed look.

"What did you come here to talk about?" Barry asks, feigning ignorance. He knows that she wants to know what's with his mood.

"Look she shouldn't really be doing what she's doing and if you don't like it then you should say something to her," Kara says referring to Iris flirting with James. "Don't you think I've tried?" Barry sighs. "When?" Kara asks confused, because she hasn't seen him talk to Iris all night. Mon-El overhears them as he brings Kara the hot chocolate she asked for.

"The day she met him. After their first date."

"Wait Iris and James went out on date?" Mon-El asks confused.

"No not Iris and James," He says frustrated and sighs, "Cait and Peter."

"But I thought you were engaged to Iris? That's what Kara told me," Mon-El says confused, "Am I missing something here?"

"Yes I mean no, I mean I am, I mean I don't know," Barry babbles frustrated. Mon-El hears Winn call for him and he excuses himself from the conversation.

* * *

"I was talking about Iris but... Barry do you have feelings for Caitlin?" Kara asks bluntly. Barry doesn't answer her so Kara continues. He knows that Kara will know if he's lying and he doesn't know what's the truth anymore.

"Look there was time when I thought James was the one for me. I mean I had feelings for him and everyone kept saying that we should be together and I figured they must be right. But it turns out they weren't because when I fell in love with Mon-El my whole world changed without me really noticing. I started to notice every little thing about him, I started to worry more when he was in danger and when we're together I forget everyone else exists. Everyone said we weren't supposed to be together. Either we were too different or we had too much in common but everyone had an opinion. And you know what? I simply didn't care. No one needed to come from the future to tell me he was my destiny. I knew it… I know it, deep in my soul and my heart. It took time for us to get to this place but now that we're here I never want to leave. And when he holds me or kisses me or even just looks at me… my whole body is set on fire and I feel happier. And it's scary how much I love him but I do and that's why I want to marry him. Why do you want to marry Iris?"

'Because the newspaper from the future said so and I've loved her since we were kids and everyone says it's destiny,' Barry thinks. He doesn't realise he said it out loud.

"That's not a reason to marry someone. People change over time. Do you know there was a time when my cousin was madly in love with Lana Lang? And now he's happier than he's ever been with his real soulmate. I'm not saying you don't love Iris or that shouldn't marry her. But you shouldn't marry her because it's what everyone expects or because of a newspaper from the future. The future isn't set in stone."

Barry nods, absorbing her words, but too afraid to respond so he changes the subject. "Caitlin's pregnant." "She is?" Kara says excitedly, distracted from her speech, "Is it Peter's?" She frowns a little, mostly for him.

Barry shakes his head. "No. She's pregnant with my baby," A smile forms on his face. "You look genuinely happy," Kara remarks, "Not what most guys would be when the mother of their child and their fiancée aren't the same person…"

Barry doesn't really know how to reply so he simply states. "I am happy."

"Happier than you would be if Iris was the one who was pregnant?" Kara asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I-," Barry stutters. "I don't know," He finishes off lamely. "I think you do…" Kara trails off before looking into his eyes, "Because if were really and truly in love with her then there wouldn't be a doubt in your mind and you would have said 'no' immediately."

Kara leaves him to his thoughts.

* * *

A few minutes later Mon-El pokes his head outside. "Mind if I join you?" "No, not at all," Barry says and gestures for him to step outside. Mon-El hands him a glass. "I don't get drunk," Barry says. "This is alien alcohol. It's not the strongest stuff but it'll make you tipsy at the very least. I guarantee it," Mon-El smirks.

Barry takes the glass. He notices Caitlin and Peter talking and laughing out the corner of his eye. He gulps the drink down. "Woah," Mon-El says surprised, "You should really slow down." They both chuckle.

They look at the stars in silence.

"Mon-El, how did you know Kara was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?"

"I just did," Mon-El says, "It's hard to explain. When we're together, it's like we're the only two people in the world. And she's happy then I'm happy. And all I really want to do is make her happy even if that means singing embarrassing karaoke or travelling far to get to her favourite restaurants or letting her raid my closet so she can sleep in my clothes… Mind you that last one is pretty good for me too," He says with a smile on his face.

Barry nods and runs a hand through his hair. He realises those are all things he does for Caitlin.

"So I heard you're going to be a dad?" Mon-El starts the conversation up again.

"It's fine and yeah I am," He grins. "How did you know?" Barry asks.

"I'm still getting the hang of my X-ray vision so sometimes it kicks in," Mon-El mutters, a little embarrassed, "So I asked Cisco about it and he said you were the dad. I wasn't all that surprised though."

"You weren't?"

"Yeah I was engaged to be married on Daxam and I fell in love with Kara here on Earth. Marriage for love is a lot better than arranged marriages. I can see you found that out from the way your eyes light up when you talk about her. The only thing that didn't make sense is why she brought a date if she has you… I mean from the way Iris was staring at that guy, I would have thought for sure he was her date instead, but he didn't seem very interested in her."

"Ready to go in?" Mon-El asks. "Only if you promise to make me another one of these drinks," Barry smirks and puts his arm around Mon-El's shoulders. "I can already tell this will be the start of an epic bromance," Mon-El says while he does the same. Then they toast to an epic bromance.

* * *

 **Author's Note: See the author's note at the top. Sorry about the super long replies, I just get really passionate and I love responding to you guys :)!**

 **There will be a mini-confrontation next chapter, guess who it will be with! Hope you guys enjoyed Barry's new bromance, they'll get another chance to interact in a couple chapters :)!**

 **Fear not SNOWBARRY IS COMING ;)! We're just pushing Barry closer and closer to the edge of the wall then he'll fall so he can start flying! {GUESS THE SHOW I'M REFERENCING HERE}**

 **There will be more Mon-El/Barry bromance (there's actually an adorable scene coming up!)... What would their ship name be?**

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Replies to Reviews:_

* * *

 _1) **4EverAGallagherGirl** : There will definitely be more Barry/Mon-El bromance because I love writing them :)! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy!_

 _2) **John** : Thank you so much! I have written the WA Break-up scene (not this chapter though) but it's not as harsh as I want to be because I want to stay true to Barry's character and he's a nice guy. It was still satisfying to write though ;)! I feel the same way! While she may not have been my favourite character in Season 1 I never hated her, I started disliking her when she sabotaged his relationship with Linda and then decides she wants him because of a future newspaper and parallel earth right after saying "Screw Destiny" to her boyfriend who she was in love with! I agree, I love how when they have small crossovers, the tones of the different shows affect each other. Smallville was not written by Lana worshippers and a toxic fandom who would bully the writers if Clana wasn't happening (The flash is and WA stans do). I do agree with the comparison of Clana and WestAllen but I would still choose Clana anyday ;)! I preferred Clois, Chlollie and Chlark on Smallville over Clana or Chimmy. I really hope that they don't keep the WA thing going forever but honestly I don't even care whether or not they do... I'd just like them to let the OG Team Flash to interact again and have Iris out of STAR Labs!_

 _3) **Amelia** : Thank you! I love writing their bromance! This is probably going to disappoint but Barry and Peter won't have a physical confrontation... They both know that it would hurt Caitlin and neither of them wants to do that ;)... Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy!_

 _4) **manticore-gurl071134** : Don't worry, soon he'll be able to see for himself ;)! Thanks for the review! Enjoy :)._

 _5) **Augusthippie1993** : OMG HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! I'm really happy that Melissa won, I really wanted it to be her or Danielle. Danielle did win the competition between her and Candice on Twitter (there were more retweets) but for some reason they're not announcing it which is really annoying. Grant definitely deserved his win! But I don't think that the show (The Flash) did because it has gone downhill from Season 1. Thanks for the review!_

 _6) **Ex2See** : There will definitely be more of this bromance! And I am planning for Karamel to hang out with Snowbarry but they probably won't be drunk (Barry and Mon-El may be tipsy). It's a little ways off though because I have a specific time that I want it to happen but there will be Karamel and Barry/Mon-El bromance :). Thanks for the review!_

 _7) **Spring Raine** : He sees the baby as himself because he accepts that Savitar is a part of him and the baby is 'half his'. He hasn't thought of the baby as Savitar's baby which is why he never mentions it. I felt that was an important distinction and I'm glad you caught on :)! I totally feel he would lol... I saw this edit that goes {Iris: I'm pregnant. What do you want it to be? / Barry: A joke.} I feel the same way in the show, he does it because it's "destiny" and what he should do. The alcohol Mon-El gave him wasn't strong so he's just a little tipsy but he will be drunk in a future chapter! Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy!_

 _8) **JLgods01** : Thank you! I adore their bromance! I think it would have been great to see them together on the show! They are my OTPs too :)! Thanks for the review :). Hope you enjoy!_

 _9) **ChlexLover3** : There will be more bromance and some Karry as well as Caitlin/Kara friendship in future chapters :). It's not Ollie but good choice! I feel like Ollie wouldn't want to interfere in Barry's love life, he would want him to figure it out on his own. I can see Cisco, Ralph, Mon-El, Felicity, etc. being meddlers while trying to help out. (Nothing against them, I love them all :)!) Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy!_

 _10) **Mergana Allen** : Thank you! I loved writing both those friendships! Confused Mon-El is absolutely adorable and I felt it fit his character so well, he is not super used to human customs, so he calls things like he sees them which forces Barry to see things the way they really are. I totally understand, I hardly have time to do anything... I mean I'm updating right now when I should be studying x_x... wish me luck! Chris (Mon-El) is amazing! Can't help but love him :)! Peter can see that Barry is missing a great opportunity and he doesn't want to make the same mistake. STAR Labs! This is probably going to disappoint but Barry and Peter won't have a physical confrontation... They both know that it would hurt Caitlin and neither of them wants to do that ;)... I feel the same way about the Cisco situation and CYNCO IS LIFE (I'm still pissed they broke up :'(...) SaviFrost was also my favourite thing about Season 3! I completely agree, he was very selfish in season 3 and it really annoyed me. There will be some Peter/Caitlin interaction soon ;). Thanks for the review!_

 _11) **HaileyGrace** : I'm so glad I could make your day! And I wish you many more good days :). Thanks for reviewing! This is the 200th review btw :) *virtual hugs* The wait is almost over ;)!_

 _12) **HaileyGrace** : It won't really affect this chapter but in a chapter or two it will be relevant so I'll put a little timeline in the Author's note :). She is definitely less than 6 months... Her baby bump is not too big yet and she was wearing a loose dress so Kara didn't notice. Mon-El only noticed because he accidentally used X-Ray Vision. Thanks for all the encouragement :)!_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for all the support, it means the world to me! This story is my first story to reach over 200 reviews and it's all thanks to you guys!**

 **Please see Grant's post on IG! He posted a picture from a Granielle photoshoot and it's amazing! Although some WA Stans in the comments can't seem to separate fiction and reality so please go on his and Danielle's post and comment nice things to overshadow the haters :)! Honestly that picture gave me life, we hardly get any Granielle content now because of the backlash Grant and Danielle receive from WA and Grandice stans who ship Grant and Candice as a couple. I stan the Granielle friendship but I love Granthoma and Pannabins, two spectacular couples :)!**

 **Super proud of all those who won Teen Choice Awards such as Grant, Melissa, Cole, Lili, Matthew, etc. Also Bughead beat WA for Teen Choice Ship which was amazing :)!**

* * *

 **THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE 200TH REVIEWER (HAILEYGRACE) AND THE BELATED BIRTHDAY GIRL (AUGUSTHIPPIE1993)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20: I WANT TO HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

An hour later, everyone says their goodbyes and the members of Team Flash and their dates all head back to Earth-1. Cisco and Gypsy head off to his apartment. "Do you need a ride to your place?" Peter asks Caitlin but before she can answer, Barry answers for her. "No she doesn't. I'll take her home."

"Actually I was hoping you could spend some time at our apartment," Iris suggests. This time Caitlin answers first. She feels guilty for being the reason that their relationship is strained. "There problem solved. Peter will give me a ride home." Peter nods and Barry stands there looking defeated as they both leave.

* * *

Barry runs Iris to the apartment but something about having her in his arms feels wrong. Iris goes to change into her new lingerie. When she comes back she finds Barry 'sleeping' and sighs. He actually isn't really sleeping; he's just pretending so that he avoids her. 'What kind of a man doesn't want to be intimate with the woman he's supposed to marry?' Barry thinks to himself.

A couple of hours later Iris is asleep but Barry lies on their bed completely awake. He can't help but worry about Caitlin. 'Maybe I should just go check on her. It won't take long."

He runs over there and sees Caitlin in bed with her eyes closed. His side of the bed looks so inviting and he's very tired. 'Maybe I should just have a quick power nap,' He thinks to himself. He settles down in his usual spot and smiles. He easily falls asleep once Caitlin rolls over into his arms.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

When Caitlin wakes up she realise that the pillow she fell asleep holding is now warmer and not a pillow at all, but rather a handsome speedster with green eyes that draw you in. She tries to get up without waking Barry but as soon as her warmth is gone, he stirs. He rubs his eyes sleepily and grumbles, "Cait, come back to bed."

She blushes because she's thought of him saying this many times but she's always hoped it would be under different circumstances. "We need to get to work," She points out. "Five more minutes?" He asks with puppy dog eyes. She sighs but happily gets back into bed and lets him hold her for another ten minutes. Then Peter calls her and she picks up the phone.

"Hey," Barry hears Caitlin say and he assumes she's talking to Cisco. "Yeah I'd like to grab some breakfast. 20 minutes?" She pauses for a bit and listens to the person on the other end of the call. "Okay great. I'll see you soon."

Caitlin gets out of bed and gets ready for breakfast while Barry starts checking his social media. Then Caitlin's phone rings but she's busy in the shower so Barry answers so he can take a message.

* * *

"Hello?" He says. "Barry?" The person on the other end of the phone asks with a surprised tone.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's Peter. I'm sorry I thought I called Caitlin's phone or is she already at STAR labs?"

"No you did call Cait's phone. And we're still at home, we haven't left for STAR labs yet."

"You guys live together?"

"Pretty much," Barry says. I mean it wasn't a total lie… He basically lives there anyway.

"Oh okay well can you tell her that I'll be at Jitters when she's ready."

"I'll think about it," Barry smirks and cuts the call, his jealousy getting the better of him.

* * *

Then he looks at a text from Iris.

 **MESSAGE FROM IRIS: Barry where are you?**

He quickly types a message back.

 **MESSAGE FROM BARRY: Just went to Jitters for some breakfast.**

He receives a response almost immediately.

 **MESSAGE FROM IRIS: Okay I'll meet you there poobear.**

'Crap,' Barry thinks, 'Guess I bet get ready.'

* * *

A few minutes later he's ready and Caitlin is too. She's wearing black pencil skirt and deep green blouse which coincidentally matches his shirt. "You look pretty," He blurts out before he can stop himself. "So do you," She blurts out, her face still tinted pink, "I mean handsome, you look handsome."

"Thanks," Barry says and he can feel his hands getting sweaty. He wipes them on his pants before running them to Jitters. "Barry!" Iris says with a bright smile on her face until she notices Caitlin standing beside him. "And you brought Caitlin too," She says bitterly with a fake smile on her face.

"Actually I'm here to meet Peter," Caitlin says before walking off. Barry's eyes stay on her as she walks away and settles down at a table a few metres away from them. Peter walks in a few minutes later and Caitlin looks up at him and waves him over. Barry swallows as he watches them hug and begin talking.

Iris keeps talking to him but he can't keep his eyes off Caitlin. "Barry! Barry! Are you even listening to me?" "Uh huh," He replies although he's still completely focused on Caitlin. Iris clenches her fist under the table. "As I was saying dad said he was looking for you, something about a metahuman." Iris fake smiles at Barry. "Oh?" Barry's ears perk up. "Yeah you should probably go to see him. I can come too for some back-up. Iris and Barry working together again, doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Uh no no it's fine. Don't worry about it," He brushes off her offer, "I should just get Caitlin so we can leave."

He doesn't wait for her response before he goes over to Caitlin and Peter. "We have to go," He looks directly at Caitlin and pays no attention to Peter, "It's a case."

"Oh," Caitlin says disappointed. "Sorry Peter it was nice talking to you. I'll see you at STAR Labs tomorrow so we can start running tests?"

"Yes. If I get to see you, I'll definitely be there," He winks. Before she can reply, Barry takes her hand drags her to the CCPD.

* * *

They walk up to his workspace, still holding hands and a few seconds after Joe walks in.

"Barry hey and Caitlin… I uh was just about to drop this off," He says placing a file on the desk. "It's a new meta."

"Thanks Joe," Barry nods. "Where's Iris?" Joe asks with a raised eyebrow. "Still at Jitters I guess," Barry shrugs. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something… in private."

"Anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of Caitlin," Barry says nonchalantly, "We don't have secrets from each other."

"Does she know you're still going to marry my daughter? Because from the looks of it, it doesn't seem like it." Caitlin looks down at their interlocked fingers guiltily before pulling her hand away from his. "I should go," Caitlin says, "But if you need something tested or anything then just bring it by STAR Labs." She smiles at him sadly before leaving.

"What did you do that for?" Barry asks, anger seeping into his voice after seeing Caitlin's sad smile. "I was just reminding you both that you're about to marry another woman. I know she's having your baby and I'm proud of you for wanting to be there for her but you can't just abandon the woman you love. She's not going to wait around forever for you to realise how much you want to marry her."

Barry contemplates and Joe sighs. Barry knows Joe is just looking out for Iris, but after seeing the sad look on Caitlin's face, all he cares about is making it go away. "Look I know you're just looking out for Iris and I'm not trying to be disrespectful or anything but watch what you say around Caitlin. She's important to me."

"Even more than Iris?" Joe asks, but Barry ignores him and flashes away.

* * *

He arrives at STAR Labs and gives Caitlin the samples to test.

She finishes testing them and hands them back to him. Their hands brush and they both blush. "We have a match. I put it through the database and we found his last known location. 29 Westbury Street, just off route 72. It's one of those cabins in the woods."

"Ready?" Barry asks Cisco. "Always man," Cisco smirks back and opens up a breach to just outside the location. They both arrive. "I'll search the perimeter and you check for traps."

Cisco nods. A few minutes later Cisco says out loud, hoping Barry will hear him. "I don't think there are any traps around here." "I can guarantee you're wrong about that," Barry says and Cisco follows the sound of his voice to find Barry hanging upside down by his feet. Cisco starts laughing and Barry rolls his eyes. "A little help please?"

Cisco pulls on the safety of the trap and Barry falls to the ground. "Ow!" Barry says while rubbing his head. Cisco laughs at him. Caitlin's voices blares through their comms. "What was that?" She asks worried. "Nothing!" Cisco replies immediately. Barry smirks at him, "Caitlin's going to kill you! That's what you get for laughing while I'm in pain." "Fine, I'm sorry," Cisco says freaked out, "Just please don't tell Caitlin." "You're such a scaredy cat," Barry laughs. "And you wouldn't be? You know how she gets when she's mad," Cisco raises an eyebrow. Barry doesn't answer but he laughs nervously.

"You know I can still hear you both?" Caitlin says, a little annoyed. Both the boys start apologising – Cisco with promises of never touching her strawberry jello again and Barry with as many of his sweatpants as she wants. She giggles. "You're both forgiven. Now go catch that meta," She instructs them. "Ma'am yes ma'am," They both answer her and salute. "Are you guys saluting right now?" They both put down their hands. "Nope," They reply in unison. "How did she know?" Cisco mouths to Barry. "I don't know, she's just amazing," Barry says with a smile on his face. "Thanks Barry," Caitlin smiles and Barry blushes while thanking god that she's not here to see how red his face is.

They get to the door of the cabin and push it open. "Flash, what are you doing here?" The man asks but they can't see his face. "We came for you," Barry says with a little smirk. The meta aims a weapon at them and fires. Cisco ducks and he avoids the blast by a small margin. He looks back to see a huge hole in the wall behind him. He turns back to the meta. "Not cool dude!"

He shoots a vibe blast at the meta and manages to knock the weapon out of his hand. Barry runs forward and the meta tries to stab him with a knife. Barry knocks his hand away and the meta ends up slashing himself. He cries out in pain and throws the other knife towards Cisco.

Barry runs over and pushes Cisco out of the way, then a bomb goes off and the whole cabin starts collapsing. Barry grabs Cisco and the knife and escapes right before a beam can fall on them, but he loses sight of the meta.

He returns to STAR Labs with the sample and helps stop a few more robberies and general everyday human crimes. The rest of the day is productive and Harry creates an algorithm for them to track the meta then Barry takes Caitlin home. They both eat dinner and watch some television before going to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Did anyone think Joe was going to be the mini-confrontation? Also thanks to John, we are dubbing this bromance MONARRY :)!**

 **Anyone loving the Bromance of Monarry and the father-son relationship of Henry/Barry will love next chapter! Next will be a kind of crossover ;) Also a little bit of Karamel and tidbits of Olivarry and the SB Captain (Wells) and it's the chapter where Barry finally comes to some realisations!**

 **It's similar in length to this one and the title is "Just A Fantasy" ... Try to guess what happens!**

 **{I've given some spoilers, if you guys like having these spoilers then say so in the reviews, if not then I won't add them in anymore :)}**

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	21. Chapter 21

_Replies to Reviews:_

* * *

 _1) **shorty1773** : If you liked the realisations last chapter, then you'll love the ones this chapter ;)! Yes I try to write Iris as annoying as on the show but I can't make her that annoying by writing cringey lines like "We Are The Flash." Yes she does love and want him to be, it just shows how selfless Cait is :)! He will be an amazing dad I agree! I write a few chapters ahead and I haven't actually addressed the whole Joe thing but I will eventually (I just go with what inspires me) but Joe is just looking out for his daughter and he spent so much time believing Barry was in love with Iris that he just has a hard time accepting it. You're totally welcome! Thank you for reading xxx_

 _2) **ChlexLover3** : Thanks for the review! Well technically this chapter is more of a dream... that will hopefully come true lol (You'll understand this once you read it =D) I love writing scenes about Team Flash working together and the FlashVibe duo offers great comic relief. I'd love to have all three of them out there together but we all know Barry would never let Caitlin out into the field when she's pregnant ;). IKR! Season was spectacular! So much better than 'The WestAllen show." I can't believe I made it all the way to Chapter 20 either lol =D... Thank you so much! That is the sweetest! Same I want Season 1 Snowbarry back, even if they only want to do a friendship between them._

 _3) **Mergana Allen** : If only that could happen on the show! It would be so so so much better :)! She does notice Barry drifting away from her but she's trying very desperately to hold onto him. Yes! Exactly, he's just protecting his daughter. I also like Joe and Wally, they're both great characters :)! I do get where Joe was coming from when you look at it from a professional point of view, but when he realised WestThawne was serious and in love, I feel like he should have supported them more. It really pissed me off when he didn't want to give Eddie his blessing to marry Iris, I felt that was wrong. Iris loved Eddie and wanted to marry him... Joe should have cared more about that than about wanting his kids to get married. OG Team Flash is the best and I also get sad when I see what's become of them on the show :(... Exactly! They were the reason Barry got his powers and survived this long! Very proud of Grant for winning! And I'm honesty proud of Danielle because WA fans are always saying she's not the lead but she was nominated and they other actresses were all the 'lead' female characters of their shows so they can't say she's insignificant unless they want to call CP that as well. Danielle had more retweets when the competition ended but they didn't make any kind of announcement... I'm assuming they're not going to say anything because of the backlash from toxic CP stans. Tbh I felt like Malec should have won it but I love Bughead and Olicity too... as long as WestAllen didn't win it, I'm happy :)! Same! That's the only time I vote for them as well! Thanks so much for all the support, hope you enjoy :)!_

 _4) **manticore-gurl071134** : Thanks for the review :)! Hope you enjoy x_

 _5) **John** : I feel the same way Clois Clana but Clana WestAllen ;)! Thank you! I love writing him as close to Season 1 Barry as possible :)! I believe that a good relationship can only change you for the better and lets you become the person you were meant to be (For example, Naley). It's not toxic and makes you lose the good things about yourself. Yes I completely agree, they changed his morals and character so they would fit together (and they still don't...). WestAllen is honestly the most toxic fandom I've ever had to deal with! They can't seem to accept that people have different opinions x_x. {I noticed you had a question but it got cut off in your review so please send it again and I will reply}. Thanks for the review!_

 _6) **Augusthippie1993** : No problem! Hope you had a great birthday :)! You're going to love this chapter! Thank you, I believe the little details are important to the story and make it so much easier for anyone reading to actually play out the scenes in their head (as I do when I'm writing) so I'm glad you enjoy them :)! Thanks for the review x_

 _7) **Amelia** : Don't be too mad Joe, he's just looking out for his daughter and he spent the last decade thinking that the two of them would end up together, but once he realises how happy Caitlin makes Barry then I'm sure he'll accept it ;). Same, it's almost the end of WA ;)... I also hate it, I picked the most cringey nickname to go with their cringey relationship lol. More Barry/Henry now and Henry is woke ;)! Thank you, that scene felt super adorable when I thought of it in my head x Lots of Monarry with a sprinkle of Karamel in this chapter! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review :)._

 _8) **Cat** : Yes! That's one of the things that I really dislike about the ship... It's all about "destiny" and newspapers from the "future" (which is always changing) rather than choice and love. I completely agree, I wish they would have more moments but sadly they can't because their chemistry overshadows the "Main" couple and shows everyone how boring WA is. Believe it or not, Monarry was never really a part of the plan when I started this story but while watching Supergirl I found another OTP (Karamel) and another character I love (Mon-El) and I thought why not have these two spectacular characters be bros? At first I thought, no it would be weird, they didn't really interact on the show... Then I said screw that I'll write a Monarry bromance if I want to =D!_

 _9) **Cat** : Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the update!_

 _10) **Spring Raine** : Thanks! I actually pictured the scene in my head and I had to add it in =D! I agree with you, that's why I had him say it. He's not really doing anything wrong... He doesn't understand how Barry feels about Caitlin and all he's trying to do is protect his daughter. Hopefully she will ;). Barrisco bonding was one of my favourite things to write and it gave me the feels for back in Season 1 where Caitlin would get mad at Barry for being reckless or mad at Barry and Cisco for doing things they're not supposed to. I haven't even gotten to the stage where her hormones are really going to come into play lol =D! No has said that they didn't like it so I'll continue putting the spoilers at the end. Enjoy!_

 _11) **HaileyGrace** : Thanks for the review :)!_

 _12) **HaileyGrace** : Hope you enjoy!_

 _13) **HaileyGrace** : Don't be too hard on Joe ;) He's just being a good dad. He has no idea how Barry feels, he's just protecting his daughter. I will address the issue more in a few chapters though :)._

 _14) **Guest** : You're welcome! Thanks for the review! Thanks! I thought so as well, we can't have Iris being the only one creating drama lol... At least Joe has good intentions though. Hope you enjoy :)!_

 _15) **butzichen** : Thanks for the review! Yeah I totally get what you mean, some stories start and then two chapters later the characters are completely in love with each other. That's why I wanted this to be a slowburn story, I find those more enjoyable to read and more realistic. Thank you so much! I honestly imagine them in my head when I'm writing so I'm glad that shows! Thanks I love writing Cisco, they used to give him such funny lines back in season 1 and 2 and now they avoid giving him good screentime! Hope you continue to enjoy the story (I'm not how much you've read yet but since you're a guest reviewer I couldn't PM you, I had to reply here)._

* * *

 **This chapter is dedicated to ALL my loyal reviewers! You guys rule and your support means the world to me!**

 **Also I will be explaining a bit more of the timeline next chapter. The whole Joe situation will not be addressed for a while, so for now Barry is avoiding Joe.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 21: JUST A FANTASY**

* * *

Barry opens his eyes and looks in the mirror to see himself in a black suit with a black bowtie hanging around his neck still undone. "Barry come on!" Cisco shouts, "You're going to be late to your own wedding."

"Even with super speed you're still late," Oliver laughs and Ralph rolls his eyes. "A little help please?" Barry asks while rolling his eyes at Oliver. Oliver helps him with his bowtie. "How do you not know how to tie a bowtie?" Oliver raises his eyebrow. "I know how to but she's been doing it for so long that I can't do it right without her anymore. It's always too skew or not the right size. But I can't see her now, so you'll have to do," Barry sticks his tongue out at Oliver. Oliver fixes him pointed look. "I'm only doing it because she might kill me if she sees you standing there without one... She's scary when she's angry," Oliver shudders and Barry smirks.

Mon-El enters the room, "She's almost ready! She looks beautiful!" "Hey, you have your own wife. Eyes off my lady," Barry playfully punches Mon-El's shoulder. Mon-El rolls his eyes, "We both know I only have eyes for my wife and you soon-to-be wife is like a little sister to me." "So you going to threaten to break me if I ever break her heart?" Barry jokes. "We both know Kara would get to you first," Mon-El smirks and Barry gulps. "Besides you'd never break her heart. You can't hurt her, we both know that."

"Yeah I'd never hurt her," Barry says with a longing expression on his face.

* * *

They all leave the room and Barry follows after them. He sees Cisco standing at the altar with Mon-El as co-best men, followed by Oliver, Wally and Ralph behind him. Harry is in charge of the whole ceremony. He glances around to find Winn, James, J'onn and other guests around. He also sees Sara, Amaya, Ray and more of Team Legends. Team Arrow is also there as well as people from the police department and some other people he's sure he's seen in pictures but never really met before. He sees Joe, Alex and Cecile in the front row as well.

Then the music starts. Laurel enters, followed by Jesse and Gypsy, then Felicity and Kara as co-Maid of Honours. They all looked beautiful. Then out steps Caitlin in a white wedding dress being escorted by Henry. Barry looks at her. She looks angelic. She reaches the altar and smiles at Barry. "Take care of each other," Henry says to them. They both nod.

Caitlin turns to Kara and hands her the bouquet.

"For those of you that don't know me, I am Doctor Harrison Wells. I've been waiting for these two to get together for way too long!"

"Amen," More than half the room choruses.

They all chuckle while Barry and Caitlin's cheeks turn red.

"Does anyone here today have any reason why these two should not be married?"

"Nobody say anything!" Alex stands up and announces to the room in a warning tone. Almost all the guests gulp but everyone standing at the altar just laughs.

"As I was saying… I've never met two people more perfect for each other. They are the very definition of soulmates. They pull each other down to earth but they help each other rise. If I had to choose any two people in the world who deserves to be happy, it would be these two. I could go on and on about them but they have a few words of their own."

He gestures to Caitlin. She begins her vows. "Barry Allen, I love our family more than anything in the world. I never thought that we could here but we did and I'm so eternally grateful. We never needed the future to tell us that we should be together. We knew deep in our hearts and deep in our souls. You are mine and I am yours from this day until my last day and even in the afterlife if you'll have me."

"You're so beautiful and smart and you have the biggest heart. You're my anchor and my rock but you never hold me back. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here today and I wouldn't the man that I am and he has to be incredible to get a woman as perfect as you. Our start was far from simple but I don't regret anything except maybe taking so long to realise you are my soulmate. You are mine and I'm yours forever."

They don't take their eyes off of each other.

* * *

"Do you Caitlin Snow take Bartholomew Henry Allen to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to protect and to cherish till death do you part?"

"I do," She answers immediately.

"Do you Bartholomew Henry Allen take Caitlin Snow to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to protect and to cherish till death do you part?"

Barry's heart skips a beat. She looks at him, her eyes full of hope and her lips widening into the biggest smile he's ever seen.

Barry opens his mouth to answer.

* * *

Suddenly he hears a ringing in his ear. He closes his eyes and opens them again to find himself in their bed while he's holding Caitlin Snow in his arms. 'Why does she fit so perfectly in my arms? More perfectly than anyone has ever fit before?'

'Because you love her. More than you've ever loved anyone else before,' A voice in his head answers him back. Barry shakes his head. 'No I'm supposed to be with Iris. That's what the newspaper from the future said,' Barry thinks but he still feels unsure then he recalls Kara's words.

 _"_ _But you shouldn't marry her because it's what everyone expects or because of a newspaper from the future. The future isn't set in stone."_

Then recalls wise words from other people in his life.

 _"_ _I'm so happy for you my boy. I always knew it would be Caitlin. There was always something special between you two. I know you had feelings for Iris for a long time but I'm happy that you grew out of that crush, it wasn't very healthy for you. From what I've seen Caitlin brings out the best in you and would do anything for you and I don't think there's anything more I could want for my son. I've always been too afraid to say it because of how adamant you were about your feelings for Iris but I never really thought she was the one for you. The way Caitlin looks at you is the way your mother looked at me, even in her final moments…"_

 _"…_ _Seeing how happy you guys are together just makes me so happy and I don't think a more perfect pair exists. There was always something special between you two."_

He decides that he needs to see his dad so he gets ready for the date and makes breakfast before running to his dad's apartment.

* * *

He knocks on the door and Henry opens the door and lets him in.

"Hey son," He smiles at Barry, "Breakfast?"

"Always," Barry grins. They exchange stories and Barry avoids the topic of Caitlin and Iris, still too nervous to bring it up.

Barry decides to finally address it. "Dad, there's something I have to tell you."

Henry looks at him curiously. "I'm engaged to Iris…"

Henry forces a smile on his face but Barry can see a look of disappointment in his eyes. "Congratulations son."

"But," Barry pauses and swallows, "I don't think I want to be and I don't know how to tell her."

"Son, I can't really help you there. You just need to be honest with her, tell her how you feel… But there's something I have to ask," Henry pauses, "Is it because of Caitlin?"

"Yes. I-I have feelings for her. I don't even know how long I've had them, but I always pushed them down, but now every time I'm holding her or imagining her with our baby then all these feelings come flooding in. When we couldn't find her, I was so worried that I couldn't breathe. When we did and I held her again, it was like the whole world disappeared. Before when I used to think of the future I pictured Iris but now I see Caitlin. She's in my dreams. And when that guy was flirting with her, all I wanted to do was beat him to a pulp. He's a good guy, just like Eddie was, but unlike Eddie I can't bring myself to like him because all I picture is him taking my place at Caitlin's side and then I hate him for it."

"I was waiting for you to figure it out," Henry smiles at his son proudly, "And I don't think I'm the only one."

He hugs Barry.

"Just one piece of advice, I know how you feel about Caitlin, but have patience… you don't want her to feel like she's a rebound or you're only with her because she's pregnant. I know you're pretty fast son but show her slowly that you want her because you're in love with her."

"You're right, Dad. I can't rush this. She needs to know she's the one, she needs to know that she may not be my first but I want her to be my last. I just can't believe it's taken me so long to figure it out… She was right there all along, just supporting me and encouraging me and being everything I needed. Thanks Dad."

Barry leaves his father's apartment and he needs more advice on how to break up with Iris. He thinks about calling Cisco, but he can't ask Cisco to keep it a secret from Caitlin. He thinks about Oliver, but Oliver can't hide anything from Felicity and Felicity won't hide anything from Caitlin. He most definitely cannot talk to Joe or Wally about this, Ralph would not understand and he has a feeling Harry would be too biased against Iris.

He contemplates for a few more moments then it hits him. Kara! She'll know what to do and she helped me before.

* * *

He goes down to the cortex and uses the device to open a breach outside Kara's building. Then he flashes upstairs into the apartment.

Suddenly a fist is coming towards him but he sees it just in time and it narrowly misses his face, but while avoiding it he loses balance and lands on his butt. "Barry?" Mon-El asks surprised. "Yeah," Barry says sheepishly, a slight blush tinting his face. "Sorry about that," Mon-El says as he holds his hand to him. Barry grabs it and allows himself to be pulled up by the strong and handsome alien. "I thought you were an intruder. I'm just on edge since someone was attacked outside the building. I want to make sure Kara is safe you know?"

"Yeah I do," Barry says proudly while thinking of Caitlin. "It's okay man. Where is Kara anyway?"

"She's out doing a patrol. I usually go with her but a co-worker asked me to cover their shift so I got home a few minutes ago. I can call her if it's urgent. Is everyone okay?"

"Yes they are," Barry says, "Or at least I hope they will be." He scratches the back of his neck. "I just wanted to talk to her about something but I probably should have called first." Mon-El shakes his head. "Nonsense Barry, you're always welcome here. And if you still want to talk, I mean I'm no Kara but I like to think I'm doing pretty great the whole conversing thing especially considering English is my second language." They both chuckle.

"Okay, I don't know how much Kara has told you about me or Team Flash but uh I sort of realised something today," Barry starts off nervously before being silent, wracking his brain on how to explain his situation to Mon-El. "That you're in love with Caitlin?" Mon-El asks bluntly. Barry looks at him shocked. Mon-El notices Barry's facial expression change and immediately feels as if he made a mistake. "Oh crap I'm sorry. I know there's stuff you're not supposed to say… I'm still getting the hang of this. I just didn't think it was a big deal because it's not like you were hiding it."

"How did you know?"

"It's the little things. The way you would hold her hand, the way you'd automatically smile when she smiles. The look of glee on your face every time you hear her name. She makes you a little nervous but also completely relaxed. I can hear your heartbeat even though it's so fast and it gets a little faster when she's around."

"You spent one evening with us and you noticed all of that?"

"It wasn't really a matter of just noticing. Besides it wasn't exactly subtle. I mean it's pretty obvious that the two of you are made for each other. Plus, you were insanely jealous around that Peter guy because he was hitting on Caitlin but you didn't care that the other girl was flirting with me and Peter and practically throwing herself at Olsen."

"I didn't even notice," Barry replies sheepishly. He explains the story of him and Caitlin to Mon-El. "And now I have to tell her and Iris and I just don't know how to do any of it," He rambles.

He stops and his eyes widen, "But what if she doesn't feel the same? What if she thinks this is just a phase? Oh god! Mon, what am I supposed to do?" Barry puts his head in his hands. Mon-El places a hand on Barry's shoulder to comfort him.

"Okay let me ask you something… If, after you break up with Iris, you tell Caitlin how you feel and she rejects you, would you regret breaking up with Iris for a chance with Caitlin?"

"No of course not. I would take even a sliver of chance, she's worth it."

"Then it's definitely not a phase," Mon-El smiles proudly, "And for what it's worth, I don't think you have to worry about her not having feelings for you."

* * *

Barry thanks him and hugs him. Kara walks in and looks at them. "Am I interrupting something?" She giggles. "Yes," Barry says with a completely serious look on his face, "Mon-El has decided he would rather be with me. Speedsters are much more satisfying than aliens." "Yes I'm sorry Kara but I just couldn't resist. He's going to whisk me away with his speed, there's something about those vibrations," Mon-El plays along. Barry and Mon-El burst into a fit of laughs. Kara rolls her eyes at their immaturity but she can't help but giggle.

"I should go. I've been here for three hours. Thanks for everything Mon. Come and visit Earth 1 soon!" Barry says and hugs them both. "Run Barry Run!" They shout in unison as he runs through the breach back to Earth-1.

He heads to the CCPD to quickly finish up some work.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Next chapter I will explain the timeline a little bit :)!**

 ***SPOILERS***

 **Next chapter will be Caitlin, Peter and Barry all making decisions which will have some consequences.**

 **My favourite thing to write about this chapter was the Monarry :) what was your favourite to read?**

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 **Awesomeness2502**


	22. Chapter 22

_Replies to Reviews:_

* * *

 _1) **Guest** : I absolutely love replying to everyone's reviews. The support drives me to write and inspires me, so thanks for reviewing! I also speed read through the chapters when I'm reading so I know exactly how you feel... The worst thing though is when you see the last update was 2 years ago and then you just get that sinking feeling that it's probably never going to be updated :(. Well Iris is desperate to hang on to him in this, because after she lost Eddie, she sees Barry as sort of what she deserves in a sense and she doesn't want to give him up. I also enjoy it when she gets called out though :)! Barry does stand up for himself soon ;)... Barry will help Caitlin but her powers will only come into play later :). Thank you very much for your kind words! Definitely sign up, there are great people on here!_

 _2) **butzichen** : No problem! Thanks for the review :)... Don't worry I do it all the time =D._

 _3) **JLgods01** : YES! Thanks for the review! _

_4) **Mergana Allen** : Thank you so much! I really appreciate it xxx I got inspired by SB videos on youtube! For me, I didn't feel like their vows were that great on the show, they felt kind of fake and forced to me. I love writing Henry as a supportive dad :). You're going to love next chapter, it's one of the things you've been waiting for! Yes he does see Caitlin as a part of their family. Henry is brilliant, they really did his character dirty :(! My Mon-El is pretty similar to the series except for the fact that he and Barry didn't get much of a chance to interact :(. They're a great trio and they have an easy chemistry with each other so they're fun to write. More jelly Barry here! Hope you enjoy!_

 _5) **ChlexLover3** : Yes! Thank you much xxx You're the sweetest! I adored writing their wedding :). Thanks, I actually added that part in while I was editing;)... I got the idea of Alex doing that from One Tree Hill {Brulian's wedding} =D! I honestly hope Karamel gets back together and gets to be happy someday! I'm glad it made your day :). Thank you I love writing supportive Dad Henry xxx Monarry is my new favourite bromance just from writing them =D! This was so encouraging to read!_

 _6) **Spring Raine** : I have a feeling you'll love next chapter then ;)! Harry would have been so anti-Iris that I was afraid to go there =D! But I also felt it would be better for Barry to see that someone who is just getting to know him is already noticing... it shows how oblivious Barry has been. Plus I just love writing Monarry scenes :)! I feel the same way, I hate what they did to Henry's character :(... I actually added in that part when I was editing, I thought it would be fun to see the Big bad Oliver be scared of Cait! Congratulations to your son! My brother is getting married next year as well :). You're absolutely spot on about the Joe and Iris/Eddie and Iris/Barry thing! I think that's a great idea, I tried to add it in, there's not much description though x Exactly! And yes Eddie was great, so is Peter but Barry is too jealous to see that ;). Yes he is going slowly, but he's still the Flash so he won't be going too slowly ;)... It makes total sense, hope you feel better though!_

 _7) **O** : Thank you much! I didn't want some random priest performing their wedding I wanted it to be very personalised and who better than the captain of their ship! (Much like Olicity had Captain Diggle lol). Ahh you're the best! It will be reality in this story ;)! Monarry is so much fun to write, I adore them! Please DM it to me, I'll check it out after my exams are over x Enjoy!_

 _8) **HaileyGrace** : Aww! Thank you! Monarry is life xxx I laughed while writing it because I was imagining it in my head =D... I'm really glad you're still enjoying the story!_

 _9) **manticore-gurl071134** : Thank you for the review! Hope you enjoy x_

 _10) **h0neybunny16** : Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this one :)!_

 _11) **John** : Thank you very much xxx I feel the same way! I also feel as if the Olivarry bromance does get explored in other stories so I wanted to do something different :). I think you're right, if they had a child it would be a lot like Jesse! _

_12) **Augusthippie1993** : Thank you much! I love writing Monarry! That was a great pun ;). That's awesome! Thank you for saying that x Hope you enjoy!_

 _13) **XWF1000** : Thank you so much! I completely agree, but unfortunately the writers are dumb and are afraid of the backlash from toxic WA Stans :(... I honestly don't think they'll kill off Cisco because Cisco and Caitlin are the only reasons that a lot of people still watch the show. I think they're just baiting people into watching the episode since the ratings have gone down because of WA. It's more likely he'll be faking his own death for some reason to deal with some kind of villain in my opinion. Or it'll be based around his death in the future and they try to figure out a way to stop it from happening. IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO AN OG FLASH TEAM MEMBER, THEN IT'S OVER FOR THE WRITERS!_

* * *

 **This chapter is dedicated to butzichen, a fellow speed reader :)!**

* * *

 **Author's Note: So what you guys should know before you read this chapter is that there may be little time skips between chapters… Generally, it's a day or two but if it's e.g. a week then I will mention it. Between Chapter 21 and 22 there is no time skip but it has been over two weeks since the team met Peter and started helping him. At this point I would say Caitlin is around 5 months pregnant so Barry and Caitlin have been getting closer during the last almost 3 months. (He found out she was pregnant when she was just over two months).**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 22: NO WAY HOME**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

The team comes up with many theories and they test his vibrations but because of the combination of how long he has been on Earth and his powers which are partially rooted in his DNA, they cannot pinpoint exactly which earth he is from. There is no way for him to go back home because there are infinite earths and he can be from any one of them. Harry, Cisco, Caitlin and Peter sigh – they're all exhausted and they cannot for the life of them figure out a solution to the problem, which is saying a lot because they are all geniuses in their own fields. They rack their brains even more, but after two full weeks of countless research (not to mention the last ten years Peter spent looking for a way back), they are not any closer.

It gets late and Cisco leaves for his date with Gypsy while Harry goes to spend some time with his daughter, Jesse. Barry hasn't been to the lab since he came back from visiting Kara and Mon-El earlier. He was avoiding Peter and getting his work done - two birds with one stone.

But Barry knows he wants to take Caitlin home so he swallows his pride. He arrives at STAR Labs and walks upstairs. There he finds Caitlin giggling at something Peter said. Those feelings he was having before come rushing back, but now (after his talk with Mon-El) he recognises them – jealousy. He slips past them. He needs to see Iris first and end whatever they had right now, because even if Caitlin doesn't want him, he no longer wants Iris.

Then his phone beeps and he realise he needs his charger in case there's a flash emergency and the team needs to get a hold of him. He searches everywhere and goes to the last place it might be, Caitlin's apartment.

* * *

 **Earlier**

 **[Meanwhile with Caitlin and Peter - Barry left to see Henry and then to see Kara]**

Caitlin wakes up to find Barry gone and she feels a little sad. She sees a note from him and quickly eats the breakfast he made earlier. Then she heads to STAR Labs to meet Peter. They run some tests and discuss things. They talk about the most random things like favourite colours and old pets.

"This is nice," Peter remarks. "Yeah it is," Caitlin smiles at him. "It's been a long time since I've felt anything for anyone." "When was the last time you fell in love?" She asks curiously.

"100 years ago. Her name is Claire Bennet. (CLAIRE IS MEREDITH'S BIOLOGICAL DAUGHTER BUT NOT NATHAN'S – FOR PEOPLE WHO WATCH HEROES). I bumped into her in a hallway. I was supposed to save the cheerleader and at the time I didn't know the cheerleader was her. I assumed it was someone else because there was mix-up. That day ended with me throwing myself off a building just to save her and then her saving me from death with her powers. So we saved each other and that was the moment we fell in love, it took us quite long to realise it though," He chuckles, "And I haven't felt anything for anyone in the ten years I've been here, but there's something about you. This is probably not something I should be saying but you remind me of her – strong, brave in the face of danger, independent, determined, selfless, badass, I could on and on."

"Thank you," Caitlin replies sincerely, proud to be compared to such an extraordinary woman. "I know how it feels to lose someone you love. I was married before to Ronnie, but there was a lot of complications and he sacrificed himself to save the world."

"I think you cared for him deeply, I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him. But you're not in love with him anymore. He's not even the last person you loved, maybe you still love."

"If he's not, then who is?" Caitlin asks jokingly but also nervously.

"Barry," Peter replies simply without a second thought. "I noticed it the first time we met and I notice it every time he's in the room or even mentioned. I understand it, believe me I do, but you're not a second choice Caitlin. If he wants to be with Iris, that's what he chooses even if he's choosing wrong… You don't need to keep giving him all that you are if he isn't going to give anything back. You deserve better than that."

"You're right," Caitlin nods, "I don't want to stop myself from being happy. I want to be happy even if it can't be with him. But who's going to want a woman pregnant with another man's baby and has a split personality and lots of baggage and has to keep secrets from him all the time?"

"I don't care about any of those things. I think that I could make you happy if you'll let me? It may not be as happy as you are with him and it may not be as happy as I was with her but we deserve to be happy too, don't we?"

"Yes, we do," Caitlin replies firmly.

They both smile at each other.

* * *

He offers her his hand and drives her back to her apartment. He walks her to the door. "This is me," She says while running a hand through her hair, "Thanks for driving me home, you really didn't have to." "Of course I did," He replies firmly, leaving no room for argument. Then he gives her a lopsided smile, "Besides I got to spend an extra ten minutes with you." She giggles before her face becomes serious. "I'm sorry we can't get you home. I know how much you want to go home. I must know better than anyone what it feels like to pine for someone you can't have," She says sadly.

"It's okay," He reassures her, "I spent 10 years of my life looking for a way back home. I've asked every genius I could find… I knew this was a long shot. At least now I know that there's really no chance, so I can do this without feeling guilty and like I'm betraying her."

He looks at her lips and she looks up at him. Then he dips his head down and kisses her sweetly and passionately. It's good, in fact it's great. She can't deny that he's an amazing kisser (it actually reminds her of Ronnie) … But he's not Barry. While she's kissing him she can't help but think of when Frost kissed the Flash (she keeps it a secret that it was mostly her and not Frost). 'Why am I doing this? I need to stop thinking about him! He loves Iris! He's marrying Iris!' She thinks to herself, almost scolding herself.

* * *

What Peter and Caitlin don't know is that when Barry arrives to pick up his charger, he sees them kissing.

His heart breaks.

He feels the tears prick at his eyes and he swallows but it tastes like bile. He imagine walking over there, pulling Peter off of her and beating the crap out of him. But that would hurt Caitlin more than it hurt Peter and he doesn't want to do that. He backs away slowly and then he starts running.

He runs and he runs and he runs.

Eventually he stops on an isolated mountain top then he screams to his heart's content, letting out all his feelings. He screams so much and so loud that he loses his voice multiple times but his voice box and vocal cords heal quickly and he continues screaming.

After two hours he has calmed down. He realises that he still needs to end things with Iris because Kara and Mon-El were right – He should not be with Iris when he's in love with Caitlin, even if he can't be with Caitlin. They all deserve better.

* * *

 **Author's Note: My Poor Baby Barry :'(! So Peter is sticking around for good I guess... what does this mean for Snowbarry?**

 **Also next chapter is something you've all been waiting for! And it will actually feature a couple I adore! Guess which one (It's not Snowbarry or Karamel).**

 **Question: Where are you guys from?**

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	23. Chapter 23

_Replies to Reviews :_

* * *

 _1) **manticore-gurl071134** : Thanks for the review :)! lol =D_

 _2) **John** : I also love slowburn relationships! I feel that they feel more natural, they don't feel forced and both people usually get to know each other better first. That is so cool! I've always wanted to visit LA :)! I'll bring in the babies powers closer to the final trimester of her pregnancy so for now the babies are still forming and so they don't really show signs of their powers. Good question and thanks for the review :)!_

 _3) **butzichen** : Ahh you're welcome xxx Yes! For once he needs to be the one pining! Peter's character is my favourite in heroes, he develops a lot throughout the series. In season 1 he was more naïve, pure, innocent and heroic where he becomes hardened because of the war and develops a sense of survival skills while still remaining hopeful. It's not really settling in the sense that they're both worth it to each other, it's more like helping each other move on so they can have the chance to be happy :)! With Caitlin, she's not trying to move on from Barry because she's ready to give up on him... She's doing it because she sees that her involvement is putting a strain on WA's relationship and being as selfless as she is, she doesn't want to do that. Thank you very much! Hope you enjoy x_

 _4) **Mergana Allen** : Thank you so much *hearts*! With Peter and Caitlin, they both want to be happy but they can't with the people that they truly want to, so they decide to give it a shot. They are just trying to help each other move on, for Caitlin it's about removing herself from Barry's relationship because she wants him to be happy, for Peter he just wants someone who understands him because he has basically lived in isolation for the past ten years. I completely agree! That's why it was Barry's turn to watch and suffer (I'm a little evil too lol). It honestly won't be triangle for long since Barry now realises his feelings. What Caitlin feels for Barry and she feels for Peter cannot be compared so it wouldn't really be much of a love triangle. Spot on about the couple :)! Cynco scene ahead xxx More about the babies eventually... I'll focus a bit more on the actual babies when she's in her final trimester :). That's honestly so cute! I would love to add that in, please remind me in a later chapter x Spain looks super cool! I'd love to see it someday :)! Hope you enjoy ;)_

 _5) **ChlexLover3** : Thank you so much! This was so sweet to read, you have no idea how much it means to me! Hope you enjoy this one x And this chapter will make your heart almost whole again lol :)._

 _6) **ChlexLover3** : Thanks for the review! When I read "Mississippi" all I could think of is Elvis Presley and that counting method =D and for Ohio, the first thing that came to mind was Ted Moseby ;)._

 _7) **Spring Raine** : Yes I love jelly Barry! I'm tired of reading stories where Caitlin is always the jealous one, this time it's Barry's turn :)! YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE THIS CHAPTER ;)! Spot on about Cisco and Gypsy! I adore Cynco so there's a little of them in this chapter. That's really rough :(, I hope your family is okay x I've never tried rain dancing before, but let me know if it works out lol. We also had a really bad drought further down the country... they've just established a safety net sort of thing around 2 months ago so everyone is crossing fingers, especially me because I may be going there to study next year. Thanks for the review!_

 _8) **h0neybunny16** : I have so much love for Peter, I don't think I could ever write him as truly evil. Even when I watched the two episodes of Gotham that Milo was in where he played a serial killer, I had a hard time believing it because of how good Peter Petrelli is. Honestly I wish the show did have some twists, it has become really predictable the last two seasons :(... Thanks for the review!_

 _9) **Augusthippie1993** : Yes Milo is ;)! I have a feeling you're going to love this chapter lol =D! Thanks for the review and enjoy x_

 _10) **JLgods01** : Lol, Peter isn't so bad =D I think you might change your mind about him soon ;). Thank you! It does take a lot of time but I just want you guys to know how much I appreciate the support :)!_

 _11) **Amelia** : Thank you very much :)! I think you'll change your mind about Peter eventually ;)! Hope you enjoy!_

 _12) **Pipa** : Thank you very much x It will happen pretty soon don't worry ;)! Argentina seems like a really cool place, I would love to visit some day :)_

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to John (and our shared love for slowburn relationships) and the reviewers who guessed right :) {Mergana Allen & Spring Raine}**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 23: IT'S OVER**

* * *

 **With Cisco and Gypsy**

Cisco arrives at his apartment for date night with Gypsy. They eat some delicious food and watch an episode of 'Friends'. Cisco is happy to be with her right now but his mind keeps drifting to helping Peter. He feels bad for him. Cisco wonders how he would feel if he lost Gypsy, Barry, Caitlin, Harry, his family (even if he doesn't get along with them most of the time). He thinks about what it would be like to never see anyone he loved ever again and his heart goes out to Peter Petrelli. The thought of it scares the hell out of him.

Gypsy notices how distracted he is and coaxes him into telling what's wrong. He relents and shares the whole story with her. "Well why don't you just make a case to the Breacher's Council?" She says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "The what now?" Cisco asks confused.

"The Breacher's Council," She pauses before explaining, "They have the largest record of the multiverse. They more about the other Earths than anyone else. It's not complete obviously because it's impossible to explore that many parallel Earths but there's a chance he could be from one of the Earth's that one of the other breachers have explored."

Cisco looks at her like a kid on Christmas. "Gypsy you're a genius!"

"I know," She replies with a smirk, "And you can tell the team tomorrow but now we have date night." Cisco feels a whole world lighter and they have a great date night. He can't wait to tell the team tomorrow but if he told them the moment that he found out then Peter and Caitlin may never have kissed. Unfortunately for Barry, Cisco decides to tell them the next day.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Cisco arrives at STAR Labs in a joyful mood. He spots Caitlin checking Peter's vitals. He quickly greets them before writing a case to the Breacher's council. There is no point in telling Peter and getting his hopes up if nothing is going to work. An hour later, Gypsy picks up the report from Cisco and takes it to the Breacher's Council. The council deliberates over two hours (according to Earth-1 time) and Gypsy returns with good news.

Cisco messages Barry to stop by during lunch because he has an announcement. He walks into the room and finds Caitlin going over some reports while Peter trains and Harry oversees the training. He calls them just as Barry flashes in. "I have an announcement to make," Cisco says brightly, "We found a way to get Peter home, well actually it was more Gypsy's idea but I wrote the report so, anyways, I'll be getting the final details in a few minutes so we'll all leave in two hours if everyone is okay with that?"

Peter stands up, walks over to Cisco and pulls him into a hug. The tears flow from his eyes as he says, "Thank you." Caitlin bites her lip and Barry notices but he looks away. He remembers seeing her and Peter kiss and how his heart broke. Then he remembers his conversation with Iris last night.

* * *

 **Last night after seeing Peter and Caitlin kiss**

After Barry calms down, he goes to see Iris and break things off with her for good. He walks into the apartment and Iris looks up from her phone. "Barry! You're home," She says shocked. "Actually no I'm not and that's the problem," He sighs. She stands up and walks over to him. "What are you talking about?"

"This isn't my home Iris."

"Only because we haven't made it one yet… Once we have kids of our own running around then it will feel like home."

"I mean you're not my home Iris and us having kids isn't going to fix that. This hasn't been my home for a long time now...you haven't been my home… At least not since I came out of the speed force."

"What are you saying, Barry?"

He swallows. "I think we should break up."

"No. You cannot break up with me! I'm Iris freaking West-Allen okay? The newspaper from the future said so! You've loved me your whole life, pretty much worshipped the ground I walked on and now that I want you, you pull this bullshit!"

"I'm tired, Iris. I'm tired of these pointless fights that have no meaning and I'm tired of pretending to be the man I was before becoming the Flash. Becoming the Flash, it changed me and these past few months I realised what I need, what I want. I don't want some newspaper to determine my future, I don't want to be with you because it's what other people want, I want it to be what I want… And I'm sorry but it's not what I want anymore."

Iris turns on the waterworks. "It's because of her, isn't it?" She stops crying for a moment and looks at him. "She stole you away from me!" Iris clenches her fists.

"She didn't steal me away. She doesn't even know how I feel, but yes it's partly because of her. I'll always hold a place for you in my heart but I'm in love with her and I have been for a long time, even if I was too scared to admit it."

"She isn't going to want you," Iris smirks before remarking bitterly, "She has Peter now." Barry feels a little 'pang' in his heart and he tries to ignore it.

"Even if she doesn't want me, it doesn't make me want her any less," He smiles sadly, "I will gladly watch her be with someone else if it means she'll be happy."

"What about the Team Barry? How are they going to cope without us?" She asks him angrily. "The team was running just fine before you even knew about the operation, I'm sure we'll manage. They don't need us to be together," Barry says trying to keep calm.

"Don't they Barry?" Iris smirks, "Remember what happened when you lost me in the future?"

"That's never going to happen again. I would never give up being a superhero and helping people no matter how much I was hurting… I don't know how blind I must have been not to see that. I am the Flash… I'll always be the Flash!" Barry says determinedly.

"I can't believe you would do this to me Barry! You're so selfish. This is all just a phase! This is just a silly thing because she's pregnant, you don't really love her! I mean how could you choose her over me, it doesn't make any sense…"

Barry gets annoyed. "I would, am and will always choose her over you because she's caring and selfless and amazing and badass and perfect and I do love her. You can believe what you want, but I'm not in love with her because she's pregnant but the fact that she's having my baby makes me love her even more. It doesn't matter what you think of her or of us or our baby, but they're the best and most important thing in the world to me and I will choose them every single damn time."

He starts walking towards the door. He turns back to look at her before removing his ring and placing it on the mantle. "It's over Iris." He doesn't wait for a response before walking out. Iris throws her glass on the floor and it shatters. She pours herself another drink before picking up the phone to call Joe.

Joe immediately comes over to comfort his daughter like any good father would.

* * *

 **Author's Note: We made it! We're finally here at the WA break up :)! It was very satisfying to write... I would have made it harsher but I feel that then it wouldn't be true to Barry's character.**

* * *

 ***SPOILERS***

 **They travel to Peter's earth and meet someone from his past (Hint: This person was mentioned before... Try and guess without re-reading the chapters). There will also be a mini-confrontation.**

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 **Awesomeness2502**


	24. Chapter 24

_Replies to Reviews:_

* * *

 _1) **Pete dude 44** : Thank you very much! In regards to your question, yes I do think he needs a brotherhood! And emo Barry is pretty fun to write :). I will put in more of Barry's bromances with individual characters but I have a chapter planned (I haven't written it yet) where all the guys will be together, a crossover chapter is also planned and one with the guys and the girls that will have some focus on the different friendships. Check the spoilers for when they will be :)!_

 _2) **Amelia** : Thanks for the review! Same I really glad WA is over, now I can focus on writing the better ship in my opinion =D! The next chapter is one that you're going to love ;)._

 _3) **Mergana Allen** : Thank you so much! I adore Cynco and I am so annoyed with the writers for what they did. This was the first love interest of Cisco's where I could actually see them being endgame... With Kendra, she was destined to be Hawkgirl and with Lisa, her actions would always be a conflict for them. But Gypsy was perfect for him, she was badass but she appreciated him. I'm actually planning a chapter that will have Cisco and Gypsy but it's a little ways off. Caitlin doesn't tried to persuade Peter to stay because: 1) She's not selfish, 2) she's in love with Barry and 3) He's in love with someone else. The two of them were just looking for a speck of happiness to cope with not being able to be with the people they truly love. I was honestly just spilling the tea in their break-up scene and I didn't even bring up the fact that they're foster siblings =D! Thank you, I really feel like I've captured the most annoying flaws of her character. You're right, I'm not going to write Caitlin as begging for Barry... Barry will definitely be the one to confess and they will be together soon. For me personally I think it's good,, because they've had feelings for a long time and they've waited enough =D. Heroes is a really great series up until the point where Arthur Petrelli steals Peter's powers, that was the moment for me when the show started to go downhill. But overall it was still a good show. Yes the character is important to Peter and your guess was pretty close. One of your ideas for confrontation is actually coming in at a later point. And the second one also semi comes in, in a way. Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy, much love!_

 _4) **manticore-gurl071134** : Nope! Caitlin is most definitely from Earth 1. Thanks for the review :)!_

 _5) **John** : Thank you! I know I hated that! They always showed Barry in season 1 to be selfless and caring but then he loses someone and all of sudden he no longer wants to help people? It made no sense to me, especially considering the fact that he lost both his parents and still continued to be the Flash. In terms of the show (the way it is now), I would honestly prefer the slowburn and let their relationship build. I would start by bringing back their friendship and then work my way up. One way would be to have Barry helping Caitlin control her frosty side and then fall in love. Another would be allowing them to see comfort in each other and deal with their losses together and unknowingly fall in love then one of them gets hurt and they both realise they're in love. Those I think are my favourites. What about you?_

 _6) **Spring Raine** : Yes! I feel Gypsy is so underrated, honestly I think she's badass and Cynco deserved to be happy together... but of course WA is the only couple that can exist otherwise the other couples will completely outshine them. Paire deserves to get their happy ending and they will :)! I literally wrote it the way I picture her taking their break-up =D. She does think that and it's annoying... I think that's exactly what she's going to want from Joe. But Joe isn't really the meddling type in this story... he has learnt from his past mistakes! Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy :)._

 _7) **April Morning** : Thank you so much! I absolutely loved writing it!_

 _8) **Augusthippie1993** : Thank you :)! You're so sweet *hearts* I love writing 'in love' Barry! This made my day :)! _

_9) **XWF1000** : Honestly my reaction if they ever have the guts to break up WA. But they won't because their scared of the backlash from the toxic WA stans. Nah... Iris is still more of the antagonist in this. Peter is a good guy, not a villain... His role was to show Barry just what he's been missing out on ;)! Thanks for the review!_

 _10) **butzichen** : Sammmeeeee! I don't know if I want her to disappear or give her a more antagonistic role. But yeah I agree that I don't see her actually being able to do any serious damage without help. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy!_

 _11) **ChlexLover3** : I'm also back at school... life is rough :(! Their break up was great to write... The flash writers should try it ;). Yes! I completely agree, Cynco was goals and I'm still pissed about what they writers did to them. Hope you enjoy!_

 _12) **Cat** : Thanks for the review! You guess right, it was Cynco :). Barry is getting his act together now! I would love to check it out but unfortunately I'm starting exams soon. But I will check it out when I'm done, just send me a reminder because I can be forgetful sometimes :(. Hope you enjoy!_

 _13) **h0neybunny16** : I know right! The flash writers are to scared to do that because of the epic backlash they would receive from the toxic WA stans. I wish they would make SB happen, or atleast let us have their friendship instead of deleting their scenes. Hope you enjoy!_

 _14) **Guest (chapter 4):** Well I did say that this was not for Iris or WestAllen fans and it may contain bashing right at the beginning of the story so it shouldn't have been surprising lol. I don't really see Iris and Caitlin as friends to be honest... in the show, their friendship seems really forced. At the beginning there were little moments where I could see them being friends but at this point their friendship seems really fake, as if they're only 'friends' because of working together. Iris' only friendship was Linda but I don't think that was such a great friendship considering Iris sabotaged Linda's relationship with Barry. The story was clearly marked Snowbarry so there was always a Snowbarry build-up. And this is set in Season 4 so they were already dating, I'm okay with breaking them up so I didn't feel the need to make it as if they were never in a relationship. Plus Barry never physically cheated on her, that wouldn't be true to his character. Thanks for sharing your thoughts!_

 _15) **Guest** : Thanks for the review! Enjoy :)._

 _16) **Guest** : It's finally here, hope you enjoy lol =D_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 24: THE RETURN OF PETER PETRELLI**

* * *

In two hours, they're all packed and ready to go. Barry leaves Ralph and Wally in charge with Felicity on standby if they need any back-up. The breach opens up and the four of them jump through it. Barry and Caitlin instinctively grab each other's hands and hold on until they reach Earth-73.

A bullet flies through the air and almost hits Caitlin. Barry doesn't see it until it's quite close so he uses his body to shield her. Peter, on instinct, shoves them both out of the way and they fall to the ground with Barry turning himself so Caitlin will fall on top of him and not injure the baby. The bullet hits Peter instead and he groans in pain.

"Peter?" The beautiful blonde woman says, looking completely shocked. She blinks a couple of times, as if she cannot believe her eyes. "Hi," Peter replies weakly. The tears flow freely from her eyes. She runs to him and sobs into his shoulder. "You're here, you're really here, it's you," She mumbles over and over. "It's me," He reassures her and kisses her forehead, "I'm real. I'm back."

The woman recovers and moves to take the bullet out of his wound. "Stop!" Caitlin shouts. She looks alarmed and the blonde woman looks at her for an explanation. "I know it won't kill him but it could still get infected and be very painful. I'm a doctor, I'll remove it," Caitlin offers.

The woman looks at Peter and the look lets them communicate wordlessly. Peter nods and the woman moves aside. Caitlin uses her emergency medical kit supplies and removes the bullet. Once the bullet is removed, Peter closes his eyes. His eyebrows furrow as he concentrates and his skin begins knitting itself together. "Thanks," He smiles warmly at Caitlin. "Anytime," Caitlin grins back proudly. Barry looks at them both and another wave of jealously hits him.

The blonde woman's eyes widen as she watches the two of them interact and notices the baby bump Caitlin is sporting." She looks at Peter angrily, "You… I can't believe you! Peter, you jerk! It's only been a few months! You could have held out longer than that!" She scowls. "What… months?" Peter asks shocked. The woman nods. "Claire… I've been gone for more than ten years!" "No," She replies stubbornly, "The incident happened a couple of months ago and we've been searching for you ever since." "Well it's been a lot longer than a few months for me, but it's not my baby… You'll never believe where I was," He chuckles.

"Oh," She mutters, embarrassed for assuming the worst, but she quickly recovers. "After everything we've been through?" She raises her eyebrow, "Try me."

"I was on another Earth," He says. She opens her mouth before promptly closing it and he smirks at her shock. Then she starts to giggle, "Of course this would happen to us."

He laughs, "I know right. You are worth it though." He smirks and she winks at him, "So are you."

* * *

His face adopts a more serious expression. "I was on Earth-1… I guess time passes differently there."

"Speaking of which," He looks at Barry, Caitlin and Cisco, "Everyone hold onto each other, I'm going to stop time, so you guys don't miss too much on your Earth." They all nod. Claire and Caitlin both grab Peter's hands while Barry has already grabbed Caitlin's hand immediately after Peter finishes speaking. Cisco sees them and wishes Gypsy would suddenly breach to Earth-73. "Gee guys, I feel so loved," Cisco rolls his eyes jokingly.

"Sorry Cisco," Barry and Caitlin say in unison while looking at him sheepishly. He joins their chain and Peter stops time, freezing everything except for them. "Woah!" Caitlin and Cisco say in awe. Barry can't help but feel even more envious of Peter.

"Claire, this is Barry, Caitlin and Cisco from Earth-1. They helped me get back to our Earth." He says while introducing them. Claire quickly hugs them and thanks them. "This beautiful woman is my wife, Claire Petrelli." Barry looks shocked and even a little angry (because how can anyone hurt Caitlin). Cisco simply raises his eyebrow while Caitlin does not look surprised at all.

'He got Caitlin. How dare he choose anyone else over her? Doesn't he realise how lucky he is?' Barry thinks.

"I will definitely add them to the guest list," Claire says excited, "You made it back right before our one century anniversary party! Everyone said I was crazy for not cancelling all the plans we made but I just knew you would be back. I could feel it!"

"Claire, can I talk to you for a minute?" Peter says. She frowns slightly but she nods and they go into the next room. Cisco decides to go get the information that the Breacher's Council requested while they wait. Barry and Caitlin are the only ones left in the room.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Barry says, breaking the silence, "About Peter. I know you really liked him." Caitlin shrugs, "It's okay. Those two are meant for each other. He told me about her, I knew he was still in love with her and I wasn't in love with him or anything." "But I saw you two kissing outside your apartment."

Caitlin furrows her eyebrows, "Oh. So you heard everything then?" She sighs, "I'm sorry Barry, look I get it if this is too weird for you or something, I understand… but don't let my feelings come between you and our baby. My feelings are my own problem; you don't have to deal with them."

Barry swallows. He thinks she means her feelings for Peter. "I just want you to be happy, Cait."

"I know," She says sincerely, "And maybe someday I'll be able to find someone but you don't need to feel guilty. I know you're going to want to take all the blame, but this is on me. You can't help who you have feelings for and neither can I. All I'm asking is that you don't let this get in the way of our friendship."

Barry looks at her confused. 'How would her feelings for Peter get in the way of their friendship? Unless she knows I'm in love with her… She can't possibly know that right? Well apparently she does and she doesn't want to hurt my feelings.' He frowns and is about to ask her what she means when Claire and Peter walk into the room.

Claire asks Caitlin if she can speak to her and the two ladies go into the next room.

* * *

Caitlin looks at Claire unsurely. "It's okay," Claire reassures her, "Peter explained everything to me. Plus, I have no reason to be jealous considering you're in love with that Barry guy." Caitlin's eyes widen, "Did Peter tell you that?"

"No," Claire smirks, "But I have eyes." Caitlin blushes, "Is it that obvious?" "To everyone but him," Claire replies offering Caitlin a small smile. "He's in love with you too, you know?" "I wish… He's marrying someone else."

"Well he's marrying the wrong woman then," Claire voices her opinion. "I completely agree," Caitlin runs her hand through her hair, "But as long as he's happy, then so am I."

"Piece of advice. Boys, they're stupid and oblivious sometimes, you need to tell him the truth. Then is I'm wrong, which I never am, then at least you can move on from him and if I'm right then you'll be the happiest you've ever been."

"You're right," Caitlin admits, "I just wish I wasn't so scared."

"You have no reason to be, trust me. From what Peter says, Barry doesn't know his own feelings yet. So show him," Claire says before finishing off jokingly, "And if worst comes to worst, you can always move to Earth-73."

"Thanks," Caitlin smiles at the other woman warmly.

"I'm glad Peter had someone like you around even if it was only for a short while. I can imagine how it must have felt to be completely isolated for ten years," Claire smiles sadly. "He loves you, very much," Caitlin squeezes the other woman's hand, "That's the reason he kept holding on all this time. When we found out that there was a way he could get back to you... Well that's the happiest I've ever seen him. He spoke to me about you, you're just as amazing as he described."

"Thank you," Claire squeezes back, "It was hard enough these past few months without him... I don't think I would have been strong enough to handle ten years. Thank you and thank you to your team of course for bringing him back to me."

"You're welcome. I'm just happy that your love story has a happy ending," Caitlin smiles at her brightly.

"We've been in love for a hundred years but it's still just the beginning and your love story will be just as happy," Claire assures Caitlin.

* * *

 **WITH PETER AND BARRY**

Peter tries to converse with Barry but Barry gives him short replies to show his anger. "Dude, what is your problem?"

"My problem? My problem? My problem is you, you jerk! You come to our Earth, you lead Caitlin on and now you're acting like you don't notice she's heartbroken!" Barry rambles angrily.

"Firstly, I didn't plan to come to your earth. Secondly, I didn't lead her on, Caitlin knew about Claire. Thirdly, I only kissed her after I thought there was no way for me to get back home. And lastly, I am not the reason she's heartbroken… you are!"

They're in complete silence for a few moments, both of them staring each other down.

Barry looks at him and shocked and is about to ask him what he meant by that, but Claire and Caitlin walk back into the room. Cisco arrives shortly after and they all exchange contact information and hugs. With a promise to visit soon, as well as attend their anniversary party, Team Flash heads through the breach back to Earth-1.

* * *

Barry runs Caitlin home. They stand outside her apartment. Underneath the bright fluorescent lights of a street light, she notices the dark circles around his eyes. "What's wrong?" She frowns as her thumb caresses his cheekbone. "I just haven't been sleeping well, the past few nights, without you," He admits. "Me neither," Caitlin admits, "I've been using make-up to cover it up."

She looks up at him, "Why didn't you come?"

"I figured that you didn't want me around."

"I'll always want you around," She looks into his eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys so I start exams in 2 days so updates may not be as frequent as usual but I will try to update when I can.**

 **And to those that are fans of Peter, it is not the last we've seen of him but he has Claire so he won't be interfering with Snowbarry at all ;)**

 **Spoilers for the next chapter: The chapter you've all been waiting for... Barry is finally honest with his feelings :)! Review if you want me to update, they really inspire me!**

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	25. Chapter 25

_Replies to Reviews_

* * *

 _1) **Spring Raine** : Yes! I want to write real female friendships unlike the way the half-ass it on the Flash =D So Caitlin will explore friendships with characters such as Felicity, Claire, Jesse and more! That's honestly one of my problems with Iris' character... She has no relationships of her own, outside of Barry... Her only friendship was with Linda who was dating Barry and Iris sabotaged their relationship! I always love reading your reviews! Thank you so much!_

 _2) **John** : The "boys are stupid" line was actually inspired by a real life friendship of mine LOL! Honestly that sounds amazing but I feel the slowburn has gone on long enough... I may use that for a future one-shot though! Yes I do think so... Sometimes she's been in love with him since they were kids, but in Season 1 she was in love with Eddie and only really showed romantic feelings for Barry once she had an inkling he was the Flash. Sometimes he was adopted by Joe (so they grew up as adoptive siblings) other times there's apparently no legal documentation. The writers are all over the place with that relationship!_

 _3) **ChlexLover3** : Paire is amazing! I was disappointed in the direction that Heroes took so I decided to correct it ;)... Thank you so much! Always a pleasure to read your reviews xxx_

 _4) **Mergana Allen:** Hi :) Everything is good! How about with you? Caitlin is going to have a new friend in Claire! Paire will make another appearance... Fear not we haven't seen the last of them ;)! Thank you so much! I'm sorry my reply is so short this time, I just wanted to post ASAP. I'll write a little more next time xxx_

 _5) **Augusthippie1993** : Thank you very much xxx You're going to love this one! Thanks for the review :)!_

 _6) **butzichen** : Thank you! Yes, we are x Hope you enjoy :)! And thanks for review._

 _7) **Pipa** : Thank you so much! I really hope you enjoy this!_

 _8) **Guest** : Thank you, much appreciated! Enjoy!_

 _9) **Amelia** : Thank you very much! Please enjoy xxx_

 _10) **HaileyGrace** : Hope everything is going well for you x Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it! {Chapter 22}_

 _11) **HaileyGrace** : I love Gypsy too! I know I'm still pissed that they destroyed Cynco... it's like they're aiming to ruin all the good couples on the show until it's just WA that's left because the good couples are making that crap look bad lmao =D. I know! When I ship things, I don't want to be forced... I want to see chemistry and plot! Thanks for the review! {Chapter 23}_

 _12) **HaileyGrace** : AHH YOU'RE AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thank you very much xxx so much love for you!_

 _13) **21** : Thank you! SNOWBARRY IS HEREEEEE! Same, I hate her too! They've made her character very unlikeable in my opinion... Hopefully they fix that next season. Still won't make me ship toxic WA though lol._

 _14) **silence** : Fear not! I have not abandoned this story... It was just a temporary hiatus due to my prelims (exams). Thank you so much for expressing interest in this story and I hope you continue to do so :)!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 25: YOU'RE REALLY PRETTY**

* * *

"Can I stay tonight?" Barry says, feeling vulnerable. She holds his hand tenderly. She gulps before looking away. "I wish you would stay every night."

Barry looks at her surprised.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be saying that and I know you're marrying Iris but Claire's right… I can't keep holding this in because it's eating me up inside. I know I have no right and you have a destiny with her but I need you to know. It's selfish of me to burden you with this, but I'm not strong enough to keep hiding this from you. I wish I could the woman that you love; the woman that you want…"

"You are," Barry says and uses his hand to lift up her chin so she has to look him in the eye.

"What?" Caitlin says softly, as if it's too perfect to be real.

"You are the woman that I love, this woman that I want, the woman that I need. I didn't know how to tell you and I just wanted you to be happy even if I couldn't be the one to make you happy."

"What about Iris?" She has to ask, because she needs to know. She never wants to be the other woman or come in the way of his happiness.

"I ended things. I wanted to tell you but then I saw you with Peter and I didn't want to be in the way of your happiness. You don't belong with him and I don't belong with her. I belong with you and you belong with me," He takes her hands, "The future isn't set in stone; destiny doesn't control who I am and who I love. I love you, I'm sorry it took me this long to say it, but I love you so god damn much. You're the one I see in my dreams, you're always on my mind. I never thought I could be lucky enough that you would ever like me back."

"I don't just like you, Barry. I love you. I'm in love with you," Caitlin replies, taking a step towards him.

* * *

Barry moves forward and captures her lips with his own. It starts raining, the cool drops fall onto them. He uses his arm to pull her flush against him and his other hand cups her cheek softly. Both her arms go around his neck and she goes on her tiptoes to bring herself even closer to him. Her mouth parts a little and his tongue runs across her teeth, asking for permission which she gives him immediately. They both moan as their tongues tango. The heat between them contrasts with the cold water falling on them. They continue kissing passionately until they run out of breath. They break apart, both breathing heavily, but he continues holding her close.

"As much as I love kissing you, I haven't slept properly without you so I'm sure I'm going to collapse from being completely exhausted," Caitlin says while biting her lip. "Let me get you to bed then," Barry says and Caitlin raises her eyebrow. "I mean to go to sleep," He rambles as his face turns red, "Not that I wouldn't want to take you to bed because of course I would, I mean have you seen you? Wait that's not how I wanted that to come out." Caitlin cuts him off by pressing her lips to his. He kisses her back immediately, completely forgetting what he was rambling about. She pulls back, "Sorry, it was the easiest way to shut you up." She giggles.

"I am definitely going to be rambling more often then," He smirks and winks. She shakes her head at him playfully before going to the apartment and entering the bathroom. Barry quickly changes before falling back onto the bed with a smile on his face.

* * *

Caitlin comes out in sweatpants and one of his shirts. She looks gorgeous. He stares at her. "What?" She asks, feeling a little self-conscious. "Nothing…" He says, "You're just perfect." She blushes and tucks some loose strands of hair behind her ear. For the first time, 'perfect' doesn't sound like a bad thing to Caitlin.

"Dad gave me this stuff," She says showing him a tablet, "The boys have been working on it for a while. It's supposed to help protect but the baby but they said I shouldn't take it when I'm alone because it could make me a bit loopy the first time I take it."

"Take it," He squeezes her hand, "I'm here." She takes the tablet and a few minutes later she starts to feel the effects. Barry sings while caressing her baby bump with his thumb. She looks up at him wide-eyed and it reminds him of the time she was drunk. He finishes the song and looks at her curiously. She hasn't take her eyes off of him. "What's up Cait?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're really pretty?" She asks as if it's something everyone should have told him. "No I can't say they have," He chuckles. "Well you are," She says proudly. "You're really pretty too, Cait. I don't think I told you that enough before but I promise I'll tell you from now on," He promises her.

"It's okay," Caitlin says in a small voice, "I like it when you call me Cait." She whispers the last part as if it's a secret. "I'm cold, Barry," She says, a little frustrated. "Come here," He whispers sleepily before pulling her towards him and putting his arms around her. They both fall asleep while cuddling.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is a little short but the hiatus is over until my final exams start. I really hope you guys enjoyed it and I will update soon x**

 **Also sorry for the less interactive/short replies, I just wanted to update ASAP. My prelims just finished today.**

 **Tell me what you think :)!**

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back! Just finished my final exams so the hiatus is over :)**

 **I just wanted to share one quick theory with you guys... So Frost is supposed to be Khione... Here's the kicker - Khione was romantically involved with the Sun God/Fire God (Caitlin + Ronnie) and Hermes (he was the messenger because of his speed) (Caitlin + Barry). How on point is that?**

* * *

 _Replies to Reviews:_

 _1) **ChlexLover3** : Yes! Snowbarry ftw! Atleast we got a few more OTF scenes recently... hopefully it continues but I don't think the writers are that smart. Hope you enjoy this :). Thanks for the review!_

 _2) **John** : Thank you so much! And thanks for the review! As for your question... If you mean in the Flash: Personally I would love to see a Caitlin/Patty team up, I think they would have been a great duo. From the current characters, I see an easy chemistry between Caitlin/Nora and Caitlin/Cecile, probably because of how close the actresses are in real life. From the male characters I would obviously love to see a Snowbarrisco or Snowstorm team up... both of those would have been epic. {By team up I'm assuming you mean fighting style not romantically}. In the whole Arrowverse: From the ladies I would definitely go with Kara, Sara or Nyssa. But I would also love to see her team up with Laurel or Felicity. From the males, I would absolutely love a Caitlin/Oliver Team up or a Caitlin/Mon-El team up. I think all of these team ups would have great dynamics with both Caitlin and Frost. Thanks for the question :)!_

 _3) **Guest** : Thanks for the review! Enjoy._

 _4) **Augusthippie1993** : Thank you so much! I really appreciate it :). Hope you enjoy this chapter x_

 _5) **Spring Raine** :_ _Rain kisses are always the most romantic kisses, so I though it would be perfect for them :). I hope your son had a good birthday... September babies are the best =D! I hope everything worked out for you, wishing you all the best x_

 _6) **Mergana Allen** : Thank you so much! I completely agree :). The babies will be announced next chapter :). I love reading your comments and I absolutely don't mind that they're long. I love reading your opinion and I really appreciate the support xxx Hope you enjoy this one and let me know what you think :)._

 _7) **Stars90** : Thank you! Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)._

 _8) **Pete dude 44** : Thank you so much :)! I have a very specific moment in mind for when Frost will appear but she will definitely appear. Her storyline will be different from the series though... Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy x_

 _9) **HaileyGrace** : THANK YOU! I think you're going to enjoy this x I'll be updating more often now :). Hope you enjoy this x_

 _10) **butzichen** : Thank you for the review :). Hope you enjoy x_

 _11) **Cat** : Thank you! That's a good idea but I'm not entirely sure about bringing Savitar into the story as it would complicate Snowbarry's story in a way that I'm not sure I'd be able to happily uncomplicate since I love SaviFrost as well BUT since you enjoy Savitar I'll try to bring in more flashbacks soon :). Hope you enjoy this chapter :)!_

 _12) Amelia: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it :)! Hope you enjoy this chapter... let me know your thoughts x_

 _13) **PoshK1tty{CHAPTER 8}** :Thank you! I see your point... I try not to bring them into the actual story too much but I do get passionate when replying to reviews. There was a point to the whole Betty/Veronica thing that's why I brought it in (I actually ship both Bughead and Barchie). It was to show Caitlin's insecure side where she relates to Betty. It made more sense to me to relate Caitlin to Betty and Iris to Veronica (although Veronica is a much better character in the series). So no hate towards Queen V, but it just made sense in the scenario. Thanks for the review :)!_

 _14) **Zhena Elaine {CHAPTER 9}** : Thank you so much! I haven't made a final decision yet but I'll add it to the list :). Thanks for the review!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 26: RONNIE RAYMOND RETURNS**

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Barry wakes up and looks down at the beautiful woman who fits perfectly in his arms and this time he can admit it without feeling guilty. Caitlin's eyes are closed but he can sense that she's away. Without opening her eyes, she says to him, "You're staring." "I'm gazing," He argues playfully. "It's creepy," She opens her eyes to look at him then she giggles. "It's romantic," He says before sticking his tongue out at her. {First one to guess the ship that this is from gets next chapter's shoutout}

They get interrupted by Caitlin's phone ringing. Barry swallows, remembering the last time her phone was ringing. He lets out a sigh of relief when Cisco's picture pops up on the screen. She answers. "Hey Cisco, what's up?" Caitlin asks because she knows Cisco wouldn't call her this early in the morning without a valid reason. "You need to come to STAR labs as soon as you can," Cisco says almost nervously. Caitlin gets worried and so does Barry. Barry quickly checks the cameras and Cisco sees fine but they head over quickly anyway. They wash their faces and brush their teeth. They're in such a rush that neither of them shower. Barry runs them over to STAR Labs and he sees Ralph, Cisco and Harry surrounding one of the computers. "Guys…" Barry says, grabbing their attention, "What's going on?"

"A singularity opened up earlier and I went to call you but it suddenly just closed itself so I decided to check out the cameras around to see what was going on. Harry ran the tests, the singularity is closed but before it closed… something came out, someone came out," Cisco explains, "We checked him out, everything seems fine and real."

"Who?" Barry says and before Cisco can answer, Ronnie walks into the room.

"Hey Cait," He says, looking only at her. Barry flinches when he calls her that.

"Ronnie," She breathes out but she doesn't move.

Ronnie walks towards her and Barry steps in front of her protectively.

"How do we even know you're the real Ronnie?" Barry narrows his eyes at Ronnie.

"Caitlin. You told me when we were watching that movie where people were kidnapped by aliens that we should have a code word or code sentence. It was pineapples are shining like the hot sun. Pineapples for Hawaii, our first vacation together. Shining like the hot sun on the day we had our first kiss. Remember?" (*Try to figure out why this sentence is significant*).

"Yes," She says and a tear drops onto her cheek, "It's really you." She walks over to him and hugs him, he hugs her back tightly. Barry backs away slowly and runs until he finds a punching bag, the same one he used when he and Eddie had a little training session years ago.

Caitlin pulls away from Ronnie. Cisco, Harry and Ralph go into the next room to give them some privacy. "You're pregnant," Ronnie says, looking at her baby bump. "Hey! What if I had just gained some weight?" She laughs, "But yes I am."

"It's Barry's, isn't it?" He sighs. "How did you know?"

"Come on Cait… I'm not an idiot. I could there was something between the two of you when I came back after the particle accelerator explosion. You're not the kind of girl that would just go around sleeping with random guys so it had to be Barry's. You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Caitlin nods. "I'm sorry," She says before pausing, "Not about the baby. I could never be sorry about that. But that you had to find out like this. And that I fell for him but I still led you on."

"I knew you felt something for him, Cait. I'm not angry. I just want you to be happy. You didn't lead me on, I could see how you felt for him and we just needed the right end for our love story. We were meant to love each other and help each other grow for that time but we were never soulmates. The love you feel for me will always be there, just like my love for you. But I can see that you're in love with him."

"Thank you," She says squeezing his hand.

"Oh but if he does anything to hurt you, I'm kicking his ass, I don't care if he has super speed," Ronnie says, "I'll get those annulment papers drawn up."

"Thank you," Caitlin smiles at him sincerely, "For not making this harder than it has to be. You'll always hold a special place in my heart. I'll always love you even if I haven't been in love with you for a long time. I just feel guilty… like I let you down." She frowns.

"I'm not exactly innocent in the feelings department either, so you have absolutely nothing to feel guilty about… I was on Earth-41 and I met a girl actually, her name's Patty. We were together but she passed away and I was trying to get her back, that's how I ended up back in the singularity. She left me a video, saying she has a counterpart on this Earth that was just like her and if anything happened I should find her, so here I am. I can't live without her."

"I feel the same way about him," Caitlin agrees before thinking for a few moments. "This wouldn't by any chance be Patty Spivot, would it?" She asks.

"Yes, how did you know?" Ronnie asks surprised.

"It seems you and Barry really do have the same taste in women," She jokes. "They used to date," She explains.

"What can I say? We have the best taste. Strong, sweet, smart, sexy and selfless women," Ronnie smirks.

They share a smile. "I'll help you get your girl, I think I owe you one," Caitlin says and helps Ronnie find Patty. He thanks her and with the promise of a visit, he leaves to get his girl.

Caitlin goes home and searches her apartment but Barry is nowhere to be found. "That's strange," She frowns. "He must have gone to the CCPD to finish up work but he should be home by now… What if something happened?"

She calls him but he doesn't pick up. She clicks on the emergency button on her phone and few seconds later Barry shows up in his Flash suit. "Oh thank god," She sighs in relief, "You're okay." "Of course I am. I came because I thought this was an emergency."

"I called you and you didn't pick up," She says, a worried expression present on her face.

"I didn't think you'd want me around anymore. I figured you guys would want some time for yourself," Barry swallows.

"What are you talking about?" Caitlin asks confused.

"You and Ronnie. I thought you guys would pick up where you left off. Have your honeymoon, maybe in Hawaii," He finishes off bitterly.

"Ronnie and I aren't getting back together or picking up where we left off…If we did then we'd both have a pretty horrible time considering we're both in love with other people."

"For real?" Barry asks.

"I'm in love with you, Barry Allen. Ronnie is my past and he'll always hold a special place in my heart. But you, this, us… That's my future," She says while rubbing her baby bump.

"I'm sorry," Barry says, "I'm such an idiot. I just saw the two of you together and I overreacted because I'm so scared of losing you. I almost lost you once, I never want that to happen again," He kisses her forehead.

"It's okay. I'm scared of losing you too," Caitlin says before smirking, "Besides you're pretty hot when you're jealous." She giggles and winks at him.

"Oh I am, am I?" He smirks, "Well if any guy hits on you then I promise I will be insanely super nova hot."

"I like the sound of that," She smirks at him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this! Would love to hear what you guys think :)! Also please follow me on Instagram (QueenOfShips23), I post Snowbarry and Riverdale AUs.**

 **I'm thinking of doing three stories and I would love to hear your thoughts... 1) A Riverdale fanfiction featuring multiple pairings 2) A spy kids story Carmen/Gary (MY OTP) and 3) An epilogue to the Spy Kids movies.**

 **Guess which couple will be in the next chapter as well as everyone's favourite doctor (excluding Caitlin of course).**

 **Ready for more? Then please review x**

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: The ship I referenced was Stelena from the Vampire Diaries :). The sentence was significant because the hot sun contrasts with the rain in which Snowbarry had their first kiss in this story. It also shows that Caitlin was a different person then because now she's cold (she has frost) :).**

* * *

 _Replies to Reviews:_

 _1) **John** : Thanks for the review :). I always felt that that is really important in a relationship - Sometimes you can trust a person but you still feel insecure and in any healthy relationship, the two people should reassure each other and help the partner to feel secure. I always love your questions :)! I think it's more of the first reason, it was just to make her seem like a hero and get praised. I don't think they meant to be inaccurate, it's just what happens with their bad writing and it's the only way they can actually make her look like a hero. It was extremely inaccurate... Even if you say she jumped so maybe her velocity was enough to reach him, there's still no way for her to be able to keep the key in her and steady enough to unlock him so it was plain stupid. Not to mention the fact that Ralph could have stretched so she put herself in unnecessary danger. What's your opinion on it?_

 _2) **Spring Raine:** Thanks for the review :). I really felt that Snowstorm deserved real closure, they're my second favourite Caitlin romance ship. I felt that they loved each other deeply but they grew apart and become different people. There's no Ronnie/Patty in this chapter but they'll appear soon. I think you'll like the doctor here, I can't imagine anyone hating him lol. Hope you enjoy!_

 _3) **Moon-Beam95** : I absolutely love them but I can't find many stories about them either and even less edits because they barely have scenes together. I've started working on it and I'll let you guys know when I post it! It's set after Spy Kids 4. I love jelly Barry :). As for Iris, there won't be much of her for a little while. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _4) **butzichen** : I really hope so too lol. I felt it was important to show that her choice would always be Barry, no matter who was in the picture. Truth, she did choose Barry in the show too. I really wanted Ronnie and Patty to have a happy ending because I really love both characters._

 _5) **Mergana Allen** : I'm really excited to write them :). I completely understand... I love Snowbarry with all my heart but I would have been perfectly happy with Snowstorm and Spallen endgames - They were both healthy and amazing relationships! And yes you guessed it, it is Henry! I think it's important in a relationship to help your partner feel secure. Patty is one of my favourite characters so I don't think I could ever have her be the bad guy, so you don't have to worry about Patty being a problem for Snowbarry. I can't wait to write the interaction between Ronnie, Patty and Snowbarry - I think it'll be fun. Thank you so much for all the support and for sticking with me!_

 _6) **manticore-gurl071134** : Thank you! They're my new crackship lol It's the first time I've seen this pairing as well but I thought they really fit so I just said to myself "why not". Hope you enjoy!_

 _7) **nagiten** : Thanks for the ideas! I'm keen to see the others as well :)! I think my favourite is between quickchill and icebolt from your list!_

 _8) **HaileyGrace** : Thank you so much! I really appreciate all the support and thanks for sticking with me! *hugs*_

 _9) **Pete dude 44** : Thank you very much! Yes, Ronnie will be back soon :)! Hope you enjoy!_

 _10) **nagiten** : I wrote both answers in the Author's Note above :). _

_11) **Augusthippie1993** :Thank you! I love jelly Barry and I totally agree! Hope you enjoy x_

 _12) **02** : Thank you so much! It's a brand new arc for me, I've never done it before so I'm really keen to write some Ronnie/Patty soon. I think they would look extremely attractive together not to mention be really compatible. Hope you enjoy!_

 _13) **Tali** : Thank you so much! I'm really glad you're enjoying it! I totally agree with you and there's some OTF in the next chapter so I think you'll enjoy it :)._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I had better replies to all the reviews but they got deleted so when I was redoing them I just wrote quick replies so I could update for you guys. This chapter has one of my favourite bromances and romances - Monarry and Karamel!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 27: IT'S A…**

* * *

Barry and Caitlin arrive at STAR Labs the next day. Caitlin continues with her research and runs the operation with Harry while Cisco, Ralph and Barry are out in the field. After a couple of hours of crime fighting, Cisco and Ralph go to grab some Big Belly Burger for everyone while Barry finishes up some work at the CCPD.

Henry Allen arrives and smiles at Caitlin warmly. "Dad!" Caitlin says. She jumps up from her chair and rushes over to hug him. He hugs her back tightly. "Ready for your check-up?" She nods. "Barry should be here any minute then we can get started." Suddenly a portal opens up and Kara and Mon-El jump out. Henry steps in front of Caitlin protectively but Caitlin rushes over to Kara. Kara hugs her, being very careful not to squeeze too hard. She turns to Mon-El next. Mon-El looks at her nervously, "I don't know if I should. What if I lose control of my strength somehow?"

"You won't," Kara says, squeezing his hand, "I believe in you."

"And I do too," Barry reassures him as he walks in. Mon-El slowly puts his arms around Caitlin and hugs her softly. They break apart a few minutes later. "See, you did it," Caitlin says proudly. "I did," Mon-El lets out a breath in relief and smiles widely. Then he walks over to hug Barry and squeezes him a little too hard because of how excited he is. "Ow, that's a little hard, Mon," Barry says, messing up Mon-El's hair affectionately after they break apart. "That's what she said," Ralph and Cisco say in unison as they walk into the room with bags of Big Belly Burger. "Who said?" Mon-El asks confused as Caitlin and Kara burst into giggles and Barry turns a little red. "I'll explain later," Kara says to Mon-El. He shrugs, "Okay."

"I didn't know you guys were coming for a visit," Cisco says, "But the two of you are always welcome here." "Barry invited us for the check-up since we haven't gotten a chance to see the babies yet," Mon-El says.

"Babies?" Everyone except Kara says in unison. Kara smacks his arm, "They didn't know that yet!" "Oh," Mon-El says sheepishly, "Sorry." "Congratulations," The two aliens say in unison and smile widely at a shocked Caitlin and Barry.

"We're having babies?" Caitlin asks and they both nod. She turns to Barry, "How do you feel about that?"

"Are you kidding?" Barry says excitedly, "Not only am I going to be father but I get to be dad twice. This is the best news ever!"

"What if I said you were having quadruplets?" Mon-El smirks and Barry pales. "We're having quads?" Caitlin says, almost choking on her own saliva. "No," Mon-El and Kara laugh. "But you should have seen the look on your face," Mon-El teases Barry. "Not funny," Barry sticks his tongue out at Mon-El.

"Can we see the babies now?" Kara asks excitedly, clapping her hands together. "Right this way," Henry says and he leads them all into the next room.

* * *

Caitlin lies down on the bed and Barry stands next to her holding her hand. Mon-El and Kara stand next to Barry while Cisco and Ralph stand next to Henry.

He puts the machine on and the picture pops up onto the screen. "Would you like to know their genders?" Henry asks Caitlin and Barry.

"Yes," Caitlin says as Barry says, "No."

Henry looks between the two of them. "We'll give you guys a minute to decide." He ushers everyone out of the room.

* * *

"Why don't you want to know?" Caitlin asks curiously. "I'm scared, Cait," Barry says nervously, "What if we have a boy and he's only into football and would prefer a dad like Oliver or Dig or even Ralph. Or what if we have a girl and she hates me for being too overprotective? What if I'm not a good dad?"

"Firstly, these children are going to love you. Trust me when I say it's impossible not to love you, I tried for years and it never worked. Secondly, if we have a son, he's not going to care that you don't like football. I mean you're a superhero for god's sake, he'll probably follow you around everywhere. Thirdly, if we have a little girl, we both know she's going to have you wrapped around her little finger and I'm going to be the one always saying no. And lastly, you're going to be an amazing dad. You had two amazing fathers to learn from, so if anything you may be the best dad in the history of dads."

"You really think all that?" Barry asks surprised.

"Yeah I do," Caitlin says before biting her lip, "Besides if anyone should be worried about being a bad parent, it's me." She frowns slightly.

"What are you talking about, Cait?"

"I spent most of my life without a dad. After he passed away, my mother was never there. She became a cold-hearted woman and buried herself in her work, so I didn't have any support or a good role model when I was growing up and it affected me. I became guarded and cold… What if I become like her?"

"Are you kidding? Yes, you were a bit guarded when we first met but you had every reason to be. You have lost so much in your life and you're still standing. That just shows how strong you are. You're always taking care of everyone, especially me and you're so selfless and amazing. You're warm and loving and you're going to be amazing mother. The way you just comforted me proves it," He reassures her.

Barry calls everyone in. "We're ready to know now," He looks at Caitlin. Henry nods and everyone turns their attention to the screen. "It's a boy!" Henry shouts and Cisco lets the streamers fly. "It's a girl!" Henry shouts and Ralph lets the streamers fly. "Congratulations," Henry smiles at both of them proudly.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So the genders have been officially revealed! Submit your ideas for names and the kids god parents (I have some ideas but I'll consider your ideas as well). Leave a review if you're really for the next chapter! Also be sure to let me know what you think of Monarry and Karamel!**

 **Posted new Snowbarry AUs on IG if you want to check them out (QueenOfShips23) and I started posting for Snowbarry Week 2018 so feel free to check that story out if you haven't already :)!**

 **Question: What did you think of Snowstorm and Spallen in the series? What are some of your favourite Flash crackships? Oh and thoughts on Elseworlds?**

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	28. Chapter 28

_Replies to Reviews_

* * *

 _1) **Spring Raine** : I hope everything worked out for you and that you have a stress free holiday :)! I get what you mean, my mother stopped working to take care of us :). Those names are nice... I'm glad you vetoed him, I know how kids get teased because of their names. So what did you decide to name your sons? Thanks for the review :)!_

 _2) **Mergana Allen** : Thank you so much! I really enjoy writing them :). Where I'm from, during the check-ups the mother can let in whoever she wants but in the delivery room it's the medical staff and one family member (husband, mother, etc.) Thank you, I felt it is important for couple to talk about their insecurities and feelings. Caitlin's mother will make an appearance to do with plot and she may or may not make appearances afterwards but she won't be a focal point for more than two chapters. Those are nice names :)! If I had to pair Barry with someone besides Caitlin, it would most definitely be Patty. Same goes for Ronnie with Caitlin. I loved both their characters and although I love Snowbarry, I would have been perfectly happy with Spallen and Snowstorm endgames :)! I like Julian and Linda wayyyyy better than Iris and Jay but not nearly as much as Ronnie and Patty. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _3) **John** : I like those names :) and I love adding in their reactions because it gives authenticity to the new parents angle. I liked Elseworlds better because it had less Iris, more Caitlin and SuperFlarrow together plus all the Snowbarry parallels! Question 1... If I was writing the Flash then they definitely would because they're my two favourite couples in the arrowverse and I think they would have great chemistry with each other. They seem to have a lot of fun working together :)! Question 2... I'm not really sure, I think it could go either way. As much as I love the Arrowverse, I wouldn't mind if it ended because they'll be no WA shoved down our throats and we'd get to see Grant, Stephen, Danielle and Melissa involved in other projects where they are all appreciated. What's your opinion on it? Thanks for the review :)!_

 _4) **manticore-gurl071134** : Thanks :)! I'm a huge fan of Mon-El and Chris Wood so fair warning he will appear in this story but I hope it doesn't affect how much you enjoy the story :). Kara/Oliver is one of my crackships actually lol :D! I wish we saw more Batwoman as well!_

 _5) **Tali** : Let's just say we have some similar ideas ;)... Thanks for the reviews and the ideas though :)!_

 _6) **Tali** : I was going to point that out lol =D Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy :)!_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoy... this is my Christmas present to all of you :) MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 28: Dads and Darts**

* * *

Caitlin and Barry are overjoyed at the thought of bringing their babies into world. Kara and Mon-El hurry back to their Earth to help with the latest villain. Felicity arrives at STAR labs and drags Caitlin off so she can buy her some maternity clothes. They invite Laurel to join them and the girls go shopping in Star City.

Cisco and Ralph go on patrol while Harry runs STAR labs. Barry decides to finish up more work at the CCPD but he flashes in so he can avoid running into Joe. Unfortunately for him, Joe is in his lab dropping off a new sample for testing.

"Barry," Joe says in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"It's my office," Barry replies raising his eyebrow. "I thought you would be home dealing with the break-up and figuring out how to fix it. I'm sure she'll take you back if you apologise for whatever it is you did."

"I don't want to get back together with Iris."

"What?" Joe says shocked, "But she's the love of your life. Your wife according to that newspaper from the future."

"The newspaper is wrong. I don't belong with Iris," Barry says before pausing, "I belong with Caitlin. I choose to be with Caitlin… Because it's my choice, she's my choice."

Joe's face stiffens in anger, "When she told me that you cheated on her with Caitlin, I didn't want to believe it. In fact, I refused to believe it. But now I see she was telling the truth. How could you do this to my baby girl?"

"I didn't cheat on her," Barry defends himself, "Not physically anyway."

Joe looks at him confused. "I think I have been cheating on her… emotionally speaking anyways, for a long time now. I'm sorry I led her on, I really am. But I love Caitlin, I'm in love with Caitlin. I've had feelings for her for a while, I tried to push them down for Iris's sake but it didn't work. I tried to pretend it was all okay between us but it hasn't been for a long time, maybe ever. The moment I realised I was in love with Caitlin, it was over between me and Iris. I'm sorry I hurt her, I really am but if I had continued pretending I would have just ended hurting her more further down the line."

Joe's face softens. "You really are in love with her, aren't you?"

"I am," Barry says firmly.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I hope you understand that I was just protecting my baby girl… But that doesn't mean I don't want you to be happy. If Caitlin makes you happy then go be happy with her, son. I have to be there for my daughter, she's hurting right now but don't let that stop you from being happy. I just want the best for you. I thought that was Iris, but you can't help who you fall in love with."

"Thanks Dad," Barry says, blinking back tears and pulling Joe into a tight hug.

Barry gets a notification on his phone from STAR labs with a location. He taps on it immediately and waves 'bye' to Joe before changing and heading to the location.

* * *

When he arrives, Cisco and Ralph are already there.

"Caitlin broke down the metahuman's genes and we were able to find a weakness. All we have to do is hit him with these red darts and then it will induce a fainting spell so we can get the cuffs on," Cisco explains, "The only problem is that there are only six darts which means we get two each and at least three full dosages will be needed to take him down."

"Got it," Ralph says as he grabs his two darts and Barry nods and grabs his two darts.

"Let's get this son of a…" Ralph says before Cisco and Barry interrupt him in unison, "RALPH!"

"What?" He rolls his eyes, "I was going to say nice lady." "Sure you were," Caitlin giggles and Barry can just imagine how she's rolling her eyes right now. He knows she looks beautiful.

* * *

Cisco opens a breach which him and Ralph both jump through. Barry races ahead and cases the area for any booby traps while making sure to get possible victims out of the vicinity. Ralph and Cisco land in front of the building. "What is up with villains and abandoned buildings?" Cisco grumbles. "I know right!" Ralph agrees, "It's either abandoned buildings or creepy warehouses!"

"Well if they could afford penthouses then they probably wouldn't be robbing people," Barry points out. "True," Ralph replies. "Makes sense," Cisco agrees. "Uhh guys," Caitlin says impatiently. "Yeah honey, is something wrong? Do you need something?" Barry replies immediately. Harry answers for her, "How about you guys stop arguing about where villains live and maybe just maybe deal with the villain that's been staring at you guys for the past few minutes?"

They look up to see a small man with blond hair with frosted tips. "When did you get here?" Barry says furrowing his eyebrows. "Are you serious?" The small man replies, "I've literally been here the entire time! You're just like everybody else! You don't see me! None of you see me! Now all of you will pay!" He laughs evilly.

"Dude chill," Ralph says, trying to calm him down. "Chill?" The man says angrily, "I'll give you a chill." Then he bends his head down and the frost tips become small spears which all aim at Ralph. The spears move towards Ralph. Cisco shoots a vibe at them but that only causes them to change direction towards him. He opens breaches trying to get away from them. Barry runs over and tries to get rid of them, but all that happens is he becomes their new target.

"It's not working! They just keep changing targets based on whoever attacks them," Barry says into the comms. "Then make him attack them instead," Caitlin suggests. "Babe, you're brilliant," Barry says thinking of an idea. Caitlin smiles proudly.

Ralph allows himself to be the small man's target. As the man shoots a new set of icicles, Cisco opens a breach through which Barry and the old set of icicles travel. The two sets of icicles crash into each other and fall to the floor.

Barry sticks the dart into the small man's shoulder. Ralph stretches over and sticks another one into his other arm. Barry tries to get him with the third dart but the small man catches on and hits the dart out of his hand. The glass cracks and the liquid spills to the floor.

* * *

"Damn I'm out!" "Don't worry I got this," Ralph replies confidently. He stretches over but this time the villain sees him coming and kicks Ralph's hand away. The dart falls to the floor and the glass cracks.

"I guess it's all up to me," Cisco gulps. He shoots vibe blasts at the metahuman which forces him to go further and further back until his back hits the wall. Cisco takes both darts and aims them for the metahuman's chest but the metahuman is too quick and slaps them away, which causes Cisco to drop the darts. One hits the floor and cracks. Barry sees the other one falling and races towards it. He dives to the floor and puts both hands out to catch it. It lands safely in his hands and then he throws it to Cisco who sticks it in the metahuman's arm. The metahuman immediately falls to the floor. "And that's the end of you," Ralph smirks.

The metahuman stirs. Ralph lets out a girlish scream and jumps away. Barry and Cisco chuckle while Barry slaps the cuffs onto him and they head back to STAR Labs.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm so excited! This story reached 300 reviews, I didn't expect this when I started writing but I am so happy that all of you are enjoying this so much, you guys are the reason I continue to write! I wish you all the best and I just want to thank you for all the support :)! Once again, merry Christmas =D! Leave a review telling me what you think :)!**

 **If you have Instagram, check out my AUs (Snowbarry, Karamel and Riverdale)... My username is QueenOfShips23**

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	29. Chapter 29

_Replies to Reviews_

* * *

 _1) **Augusthippie1993** : Wow it's been a while! I hope your holiday season went well! Thanks for the review :)!_

 _2) **Mergana Allen** : Yes I wanted to show that the bond between Joe and Barry has nothing to do with Iris and is entirely dependent on them, unlike how the show always tries to make everything about Iris lol. Exactly my point! I don't get how people don't consider them related when they're basically adoptive or foster siblings... It's like saying families that don't share blood aren't real and I don't think that's right at all. Tom Cav playing so many different Harry's is amazing! He has done a superb job. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review :)!_

 _3) **John (Guest)** : I'm excited about the crisis crossover but I actually need to catch up with the series first, I'm way behind at the moment. I completely agree with your timeline, I would put those events around there as well. The earliest that I would have brought their daughter in would be Season 7 or 8, not any sooner. A lot more storyline could be covered first. Thanks for the review, looking forward to hearing your thoughts!_

 _4) **manticore-gurl071134** : Thanks for the review! Hope you like it x_

 _5) **Spring Raine** : YES! Thank you! That is my whole problem with the newspaper, it shouldn't determine their future, THEY should determine their own future. I love those names! Those are adorable! Your son is very lucky that you vetoed your husband's suggestion lol :)!_

 _6) **KingNex C. Cabaelez** : That's a great idea! Next chapter will be their date, so I'll do some flashbacks either after that or perhaps a few during their date :). Thanks for the review!_

 _7) **Guest** : Thank you! And thanks for the review!_

 _8) **Eclectica737** : I completely agree, they really did. But Lois, in my opinion, had more of a purpose and her character had basic skills and chemistry, whereas Iris has none of that. Yes! Honestly as much I ship Snowbarry and Karamel, I would not have been mad to see Karry/SuperFlash happen. Grant and Melissa have undeniable on-screen chemistry and they would have been inconic. Thanks for the review x_

 _9) **rpenny33** : Thank you so much! I really appreciate your kind words, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story :)!_

 _10) **Katherine Marceline Queen** : Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter x_

 _11) **CaraCBewulf** : Enjoy the update and thanks for the review :)!_

 _12) **craterball32** : Thank you so much! Really appreciate it, hope you enjoy the rest of this story :)!_

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Bullets and Strangers**

* * *

Barry walks into the room and kisses Caitlin's cheek. "They're putting him in a cell then they're going to Big Belly Burger for lunch," Barry says. "Big Belly Burger," Harry smiles, "That's my cue." He leaves to go find Cisco and Ralph. "I guess we're all alone now," Caitlin says. "Whatever will we do to pass the time?" Barry winks at her. "Get over here, you lovable dork," She rolls her eyes at him. Barry walks over to her and pulls her into a sweet kiss. "So Caitlin Snow, can I take you out on a date?"

Caitlin's phone rings. "Hold that thought," She sighs. She swipes the call icon and brings the phone up to her ear. "Hey, Caitlin," Felicity says. "Hey Fel. How are guys doing?"

"We're surviving," Felicity laughs nervously, "Okay that was lie. How do you get a bullet out of a person?" "We're on our way," Caitlin says, picks up her medical bag and nods to Barry who immediately picks her up and begins running to the Arrow cave.

* * *

A minute later, they arrive and see Felicity applying pressure to Laurel's wound. Caitlin rushes over to them and begins her work. "Where's Oliver and the rest of the team?" Barry asks. "They're on a mission and we couldn't get a hold of them. I tried to call Quentin but he wouldn't have made it on time, he's in Coast City."

"You know you can always call us," Barry reassures her and places a comforting hand on her arm. "So Caitlin told me that you guys are officially an 'us'… I am super excited, so is Oliver even if he won't say it." "Yeah," Barry says with a smile, "I'm super excited too."

"All done," Caitlin announces and they join her and Laurel. "Thanks to Felicity applying pressure, you didn't lose a lot of blood so it was an easier fix than usual," Caitlin smiles. "Thanks," Laurel smiles at Felicity and squeezes her arm gratefully. "But just to be sure, we'll wait with you guys until the team gets back," Caitlin says and they nod at her. "I'll go get some food," Barry says before running off to pick up some Chinese food.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Ronnie and Patty**

Ronnie arrives at the address Caitlin gave him. He looks at the brown door nervously and then knocks. Patty opens the door with a smile on her face. He wipes his clammy hands on his jeans. "Hi," She looks at him curiously. "Hi, uh," He begins nervously, "You don't know me but my name is Ronnie Raymond and I have something for you."

She raises her eyebrow at him. "Look man I don't know what kind of a game you're playing but I'm a cop. I don't care how unbelievably attractive you are, I will still take your ass down to the station." "You think I'm attractive?" Ronnie says. Patty rolls her eyes, "Of course that's the part you hear."

"Look I promise I'm not here to cause any trouble. I just needed to give this to you," He hands her a disc and a gold necklace. Patty looks at him shocked. "How did you get this?"

"My name is Ronnie Raymond. I'm a metahuman and we were in love on another Earth. You made me promise to find you on this Earth if I ever found my way back here and return this."

Patty blinks back tears. "You have no idea what you've done for me."

They watch the alternate Patty on the television screen and they talk for hours. They agree to start off slow, as friends. Patty bites her lip as she watches the stud on her couch rest. "I never thought I could find someone like you… I never thought I'd give love another shot after what happened last time. Thank you, Ronnie Raymond."

She kisses his cheek.

* * *

 **At the Arrowcave**

Oliver and the remainder of the team walk in to find Barry, Caitlin, Felicity and Laurel eating Chinese food.

"What are you guys doing here?" Oliver raises his eyebrow. "Trouble in Central City?" Roy inquires. "Actually, for once, no," Caitlin says, a joyous look crossing her face. "But if you guys are all good here, then Cait and I should get going," Barry says in a rush. "Why don't you guys stay for some hot chocolate?" Laurel offers, "Please? She did just save my life after all."

Barry wanted to get Caitlin safe and home as soon as possible but once he saw how she perks up over the thought of hot chocolate, he can't possibly take her home now. She pouts and he gives in. "Yay," Caitlin says with almost child-like excitement. Her smile is contagious and pretty soon he's smiling too as they all head to Felicity and Oliver's place for some hot chocolate.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back! Hope you guys enjoyed this x**

 **The plan is to have their date as the next chapter and then a fluffy chapter before we come across some issues. I really want to thank you guys for sticking around and I would appreciate reviews telling me what you think as well as possible date ideas for their big date that I could incorporate into the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Much Love**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


End file.
